A Parallel Dimension
by Farik
Summary: SI. After playing basketball my friends and I are mysteriously thrown into the Mass Effect Universe. We must use our knowledge of this world to make it through and survive but will the world we know change and can we adapt.
1. Rude Awakening

**A Parallel Dimension **

**AN: This is my first FanFic and my first SI story so I hope you enjoy it. I will appreciate reviews on how to improve the story. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

***Edit 3/21/12* I have continued this story up to chapter 9. I know the first chapter is probably not the best but if you give the story a chance I think you might enjoy it. Even I know that this is probably the worst chapter but they improve as you read, I promise. Thank you that is all.**

**Chapter 1: Rude Awakening  
><strong>

The bell rang throughout school signaling the end of 8th period and the time for the kids to go home. However there lied a senior who was sleeping in study hall after the bell rang.

"Brent wake up!" an unknown voice shouted in my ear causing me to fall out of my chair. Laughter filled the room as I looked up to see Jesse and Joseph rolling on the ground laughing. Jesse and Joseph are seniors like me and I have known them since I moved here in the 9th grade. Like me they played sports but have a love for video games.

"Funny you guys" I say as I whipping my eyes and stretching.

"You ready to get going" Jesse said

"Go where?"

"Dude have you forgotten we were going to the Community Center to play some basketball." Joseph said

"Oh right, yea I did forget sorry sleep and school does that to you." I reply rubbing my eyes

I stood up and grabbed my bag and followed them out to the gym where I would take my truck to the Community Center and with them in it since them both lacked vehicles. I started my truck and drove them down there and found that no one was at the center, as usual. We got out and grabbed our bags with our sports clothes. We entered to see the new floors that the county inserted and the new lighting that filled the room. We left to separate rooms to change into our basketball gear.

I walked onto the court wearing my NBA shorts that were black and had a white stripe that ran down the sides and my Hibbets Sports shirt which is also black, a under armor black shirt, an ankle guard on my right ankle and red Air Jordan shoes. I stood 6'2 with short light brown hair; I was a heads length over my friends and was the more agile one. I was the whitest out of the three of us, thanks to my German and Italian decent.

Jesse walked out with the ball in his hands, he was wearing shorts that he uses for football agility training, he had a Razorback shirt on, and he wore Nike shoes. Jesse stood about 5'10 with short blonde hair, and was in the best of shape out of the three of us, probably because he played football. Jesse was the second whitest thanks to his Scottish decent.

Joseph was the last to finish and walked out wearing Nike shoes, a plain blue shirt, and black basketball shorts. Joseph was the smallest of us at the height of about 5'8 but as small as he was he was pretty strong and he has medium length black hair. He was the darkest of us because of his Indian decent.

We started the stretches that my Coach taught me when I played basketball my sophomore year. After stretching we began to play 21 as our first game. We agreed whoever could get the best out of seven would be paid ten bucks from the others.

We started at 3:20 P:M and we were still going up till 8:30 P:M with the three of us holding one win each. Even though it was a Friday we were going nowhere with this game and it was getting late. After playing for another two hours Jesse had two wins, Joseph had one and I had two. In the end we had been playing for seven hours and we were exhausted. Sweat ran down our faces like a heavy rain, we played all afternoon with only twenty minute breaks after each game and our bodies were killing us. After a stalemate for almost an hour we decided whoever wins the next game wins them all because this was taking way too long.

It was near the end of the game, it was midnight and we were completely exhausted the score was tied with each of us having twenty points. Jesse had the ball and was charging for a layup but neither I nor Joseph was going to let him win so we met his charge. As Jesse jumped to win the game we both jumped and we all smashed into each other hard. With the momentum we all built up from our charge the impact was enough to send us all flying across the air. As we flew through the air the world around us began to spin and fade then we all struck the ground simultaneously blacking out.

I was the first to awake from the blackness. I sat up holding my head "God damn that hurt" I removed my hands and realized that the floor wasn't wood but rather metal or tile. I opened my eyes and looked around to see something that both confused and shocked me. I was in a bright white room with windows that lined the walls. I sat up barely able to see over the window, I looked out of the window next to me and saw the distinctive purple nebula "No way" I whisper "Am I on the citadel" I asked myself. I jumped up but the room started to spin and I began to take deep breathes to prevent myself from passing out.

After the room stopped spinning I did a double take to confirm what I was looking at. I stood straight up and examined everything around me to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. I searched the room for my friends and found them only a few feet from me.

"Ok so I'm not dreaming and I hope I'm not dead." I said trying to comfort myself

I ran up to Joseph who lied next to me and began to wake him. "Joseph, wake up! Joseph, wake up!" I yelled trying to wake him *smack* Joseph woke up and lurched forward and held his head the same way I did. He looked at me with confusion stamped on his face.

"Where are we?" Joseph asked as he looked around before realizing where we were. He looked at me to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. "Are we…" Joseph said trailing off. I simple looked at him and nodded with a small smile on my face.

I helped Joseph up and we both looked around when I heard another noise I turned to see that Jesse was here too. I ran over to him and helped him up he too was holding his head.

"Damn that was some collision." Jesse said. He raised his head and looked around "Uh did we die?"

Joseph and I just laughed at him and he just watched us, confused "No we're not dead" I tell him to calm him down. At that I turn to Joseph who knew exactly what I was going to say.

"We're in the Mass Effect Universe!" we both say as we high five each other. Jesse just looked at us like we were crazy causing us to laugh even more. "Joseph, can you believe it we're in Mass Effect!" Joseph and I just jumped like little kids in a candy shop.

"Wait, Mass Effect as in the game? Jesse asked

"Yea, I don't know how it happened but we're here." I replied

"Are you sure Brent?" Jesse asked still in denial

"Trust me Jesse, Joseph and I have played the game enough to know where we are." I said along with Joseph who nodded his head confirming my story.

"But how did we get here." Joseph asked getting slightly serious

"I don't know a parallel world or dimension, maybe alternate universe there are multiple possibilities." I reply thinking of all the things I read about that science theorized

"Wait, if we are in Mass Effect then that means one of might be a biotic." Joseph said excitingly changing the subject as to avoid further frustration and confusion

"You're right, but how do you know." I ask "Hold on Jesse do you know anything about Mass Effect?"

"Some but not very much I do know the basic story line and what the classes are, stuff like that. I have only played it a few times." Jesse said

"Ok good" I said as I turned to Joseph "So all we need to do is figure out when are we rather than where."

Joseph nodded in agreement before looking over my shoulder and was pasted with a very odd look. I turned to see Jesse making himself strain with his hands facing forward.

"Um, Jesse what are you doing?" I asked

"I said one of us might be a biotic so I'm trying to see if I'm one."

"Ok just be careful we don't want you to hurt yourse…" but Joseph was cut off when Jesse fell to the ground.

"Ahhhh, I think popped a blood vessel!" Jesse yelled while holding his face.

Me and Joseph couldn't hold back our laughter, we were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

"It's not funny guy this hurts." Jesse whines revealing a blood colored eye making us laugh even harder.

After laughing until we couldn't breathe and Jesse recovered from his little incident while me and Joseph tried our hands at the biotic attempt. After a few minutes of trying we both were finally able to get a small blue glow from our hands. When this happened we jumped with joy. I don't know where in the Citadel we were but I was glad we were alone because people would think were crazy. Jesse watched in envy as me and Joseph began to figure out our biotic powers. Just for fun I turned to Jesse and tried my hand at a lift which succeeded. Jesse became surrounded in a blue aura and started to rise in the air. As Jesse rose he started to freak…

"Put me down Brent!" Jesse shouted

I began moving my hand to see what would happen, Jesse began to move in the direction of my hand and at that sight I couldn't help but laugh "You look like a ragdoll." I said while breaking down from laughter.

"Brent put me down seriously." Jesse said with worry clouding his voice

"Jesse I would but one this is too much fun and two I don't know how." I said with a smile

"Put me down now!" Jesse yelled

"Fine I'll put you down" I said as I tried to figure out how to do that. I did eventually figure that you had to relax your arms and hands to disable the biotic field.

After our little experience we finally started getting serious…

"Alright Joseph I want you to find some news on how far in the story line we are. Me and Jesse will go get some armor and weapons."

"Well how will we pay for it?" Joseph asked

"Well we can always sell our stuff. I mean our bags are over there so we could sell our phones and your PSP." I say pointing far down the corridor we were in.

"Wait our bags came with us… well that's convenient." Joseph said *looks over at reader*

"Who are you looking at Joseph?" Jesse asks

"No one just forget it." Joseph said waving his arm

After the weird comment Joseph made Jesse grabbed the bags and followed me to the wards where we would sell this junk, well at least the phones and PSP.

Jesse and I finally arrived at the wards with our bags. Jesse looked so stupid, he was constantly staring at the aliens but then again so was I. We weren't the only ones giving weird looks however, we also got some weird looks ourselves, but you couldn't blame them we both were wearing clothes that they would probably consider ancient so it was understandable.

We approached a shop located on the lower wards, it had a blue color scheme and seemed a little deserted, I didn't recognize it but the game couldn't show everything right… anyway we walked in to be greeted by a Turian.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" Asked the clerk

"Hello we'd like to sell some of our stuff." I said giving him my bag while holding back my excitement for talking a real turian, even though I was hoping for my first turian human conversation to be with Garrus

"Alright let's have a look then." The clerk said digging into our bags. The only objects he removed were our phones Jesse's and Joseph's iPods, the PSP and my laptop which I took back right away.

The clerk examined them with extreme focus. I leaned over to Jesse "I think we should keep yours and Joseph's iPod but sell our phones."

"Agreed" Jesse said

The clerk finally finished examining our stuff and looked at us in disbelief "This stiff is amazing I'll give you both 1,000,000 credits for each phone and 2,000,000 for the handheld thing" the clerk said trying to hold back his excitement.

"Deal, oh and can we get three Omni-tools too?" Jesse stated eager to get the money and the Omni-tool

"Alright then I'll take these and here are your credit chits and three Omni-tools." The clerk finished taking our things and handing us the Mass Effect universal tool before departing.

I turned to face Jesse "Alright so 1 million credits for each phone so that's 3 million plus the two million we got for the PSP, and it was half a million for the three Omni-tools so total that up and we have 4.5 million credits."

"I know I wander what we can buy with all that" Jesse said way too eagerly

"Hold on now, we have to divide up the total for each of us ok so since you don't have biotics you can have 2.5 million while me and Joseph will have 1 million credits deal." Extending my hand out to shake…

"Deal" Jesse said shaking my hand. With that we both left to meet up with Joseph who was sitting at the upper wards.

"There you two are I've been looking for you two."

"What did you find out Joseph?" Jesse asked tossing Joseph his Omni-tool

"Well Eden Prime happened like a couple of days ago so Shepard could arrive anytime now." Joseph said as he figured out how to equip the Omni-tool, tech freak.

"Ok, so first thing we need to do is get some weapons and armor, and then we can find Tali since she is the first person you really recruit." I say

"Good idea well let's find a place that sell that kind of thing." Joseph replies

After about an hour of searching the wards for a decent dealer we found one on the lower section, it was decorated with bright lights and green walls and had a few people wandering it, there they were greeted by a Salarian clerk.

"Greetings how may I help you today."

"Well can you help us find some weapons and armor please?" I asked

"Certainly have a look around my store I hope you find what you're looking for."

As we looked around the store I realized that there was so much the game didn't show. The store had armor lined up on the walls and guns in cases. After looking at everything they offered we finally had our selection.

I decided to go with the Heavy Mantis armor, M-3 Predator pistol, an M-27 Scimitar shotgun, and an M-8 Avenger assault rifle. Joseph picked the M-27 Scimitar, the M-9 Tempest Machinegun; he also picked the Heavy Mantis armor as well. Jesse however picked the M-92 Mantis sniper rifle, the M-8 Avenger, M-3 Predator pistol, the M-27 Scimitar, and the Heavy Hydra armor. With all that along with shield attachments and extra thermal clips we spent close to 2 million credits. The clerk thanked us for our business and we left with our new gear.

Joseph and I looked at each other and high fived to celebrate our new equipment while Jesse just looked at his Mantis rifle.

"Geez Jesse, are you going to make out with the thing." I say sarcastically

Jesse looked over towards me and smiled "Maybe"

I rolled my eyes while Joseph just laughed at the comment.

"Anyway" I say trying to change the subject "We need to go to the alleys to see if we can find Tali she's the key to hooking up with Shepard. Oh, before I forget we can't make it known that we know everything that is going to happen or the fact that we are from an alternate dimension."

"Well duh Brent it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." Joseph said

"Ok the sarcasm is not necessary Joseph" I say getting aggravated "Now let's go get Tali."

After that we departed for the alleys ready for what was going to happen. We approached the entrance that went to Chora's Den and made the right to face the door that led to Tali…

"Can you believe it Brent we are about to meet with Tali?" Joseph said excitement filling his voice.

"I know I can't wait either" I say high fiving him "All we have to do is kill the Shadow Brokers assassins and wait for Shepard. Um, Jesse there will be like five of them so take the ones that are farther away while me and Joseph will use our biotics to kill the closer ones."

Jesse nodded in agreement pulling out his sniper rifle. I looked at Jesse and I could swear there was a twinkle in his eyes as he readied his rifle. I took a deep breath and opened the door, the areas lighting made it look red and there seemed to be some crates lying around. When we made our way up the stairs we could see that Tali was already talking to the turian ass. We rushed behind some cover and braced ourselves for the fire fight about to erupt.

We were too far to hear them but when I saw the turian lay his talon on Tali me and Joseph rushed out of our hiding places. Joseph launched himself in the air using his biotics, similar to what Jack did in Mass Effect 2 on the Purgatory, hammer fisting the turian's head breaking his neck, he fell to the ground with a thud. The salarians who accompanied him started firing at Joseph but not before he grabbed Tali and pulled her to cover. Jesse open fire on a Salarian who was closing on their position, the bullet went right through his helmet spilling green blood and brains across the wall before turning and shooting another Salarian in the head. When the other two noticed they switched their focus onto Jesse. I ran for cover to get closer to Joseph and Tali. Me and Joseph looked at each other and turned the corner and lifted the salarians with our biotics. As they rose they released a shriek of horror as Joseph and I slammed their bodies into the walls killing them instantly.

After the brief fire fight we relaxed and walked up to Tali who looked at us with what I would assume amazement.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

She simply looked at us for a moment before replying "I'm fine, that bastard Fist set me up." Tali replied angrily

"It's ok I think he is going to get what is coming to him." Joseph said looking at me.

Right after Joseph finished we heard the door open and we all pulled our weapons out to see Shepard. As we gazed at Shepard and the others a lot of our questions were answered immediately. Shepard was indeed a girl; she looked like the default Shepard but with longer hair, a younger looking complexion, not such a strong looking jaw bone and she had bright blue eyes. Garrus, Kaiden, Ashley, and Wrex followed her weapons drawn…

"Who are you?" I say feeling completely stupid since I already knew them.

"I'm Sarah Shepard who are you." She asked with her Avenger rifle pointing at me.

I lowered my weapon and signaled the others to do the same. "I'm Brent; this is Joseph Jesse, and Tali." Each of them waving at her

Shepard lowered her weapon and so did her team. Shepard walked down the stairs and looked around to see the carnage we left behind. She looked at us showing us that she was slightly impressed but she soon turned to Tali.

"Tali was it, we need your help with Saren. We heard you had information involving the Specter Saren and the Geth."

Tali looked at her for a second before responding "I do I was going to trade the information with the Shadow Broker for protection but Fist set me up and was planning to kill me. If not for these three I surly would have died" she finished pointing at me.

Shepard looked at us for a moment "Where did you three learn how to fight?" she asked as if she was interviewing us

"Well we were raised in the country on Earth and living in the country you kind of pick up how to shoot, we also spent our high school years as best friends." I say truthfully

"Ok, so I know a little bit about you know. With how highly Tali speaks of you and my need for a strong team I ask you, do you want to join me and fight a rogue Spectre and his Geth."

After hearing that it felt like my heart stopped I thought "Wow that was pretty straight forward." I looked over at Joseph and I could tell his heart stopped too. I looked at Shepard with shock still plastered on my face and nodded my head. I swallowed to remove the knot that formed in my throat so I could breathe "I am sure Tali and my team will be of great use. Oh and Shepard I ask that you help Tali with her Pilgrimage.

Tali seemed to be taken aback by my offer and to the best of my hopes Shepard agreed.

Tali turned to me… "How… how did you know I was on my Pilgrimage?"

I looked at her "Well, Quarian usually leave the Migrant Fleet to complete their pilgrimage, am I wrong?"

"No you're not… I just didn't think you knew anything about my people."

As Tali and I talked Shepard seemed to just stand there, listening until she decided she has stood there enough and turned to leave signaling her team to follow, leaving me and my friends…

As she walked away with her squad tracking behind her, me and Joseph couldn't hold back our excitement anymore.

"Dude we get to join Shepard!" Joseph said high fiving me.

"I know and she's pretty hot to" I said as Jesse rolled his eyes at me. "Oh dude, you know what we should do to celebrate this… biotic chest bump."

Joseph chuckled "That's an awesome idea". We backed away and leapt into the air about ten feet thanks to our biotics and chest bumped cheering for who we are to follow now. Unfortunately Shepard hadn't quite left the room and she looked back and noticed the little display of our biotics and chuckled. Joseph and I walked over to Jesse and high fived him and we rushed after Shepard as she walked out the door.

**AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please leave reviews and if I get some good reviews and I'll update as soon as possible and I hope to see you again.**


	2. A Council and Biotics

**A Parallel Dimension**

**AN: Alright Chapter 2 is up and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Still don't own Mass Effect**

We followed Shepard to the embassies where we would hand over the data Tali retrieved from a Geth to Anderson. As we entered the human embassy space, where Anderson usually is, we couldn't help but be excited. The view that the embassy offered was amazing, you could see the whole Presidium from here. Even at the back of the room the view was overwhelming.. But before we could enjoy the view anymore…

"Ah Shepard good to see you back did you find any information on Saren." Anderson paused and noticed me and my friends as we stood in the back with Tali. "Shepard who are these four in the back?"

"This is…" but I cut her off as I approach the great Captain Anderson. "Sir" I say as I saluted "I am Brent, and these are my friends Jesse and Joseph we have accepted the task to help Shepard against the Geth and Saren under the conditions that Miss Tali may join as well. I say that it will be an honor to serve under you and Shepard both."

Anderson looked at me and the others, his gaze observing us as if to look for weakness and then he simply nodded in approval. "Very well Brent you and your team shall join the crew of the SSV Normandy welcome aboard."

"Thank you sir" I say saluting him again. I turned away and headed back to my friends.

"That was some introduction" Jesse said impressed at my quick thinking

"Thanks I figured that I'd make it as good as possible since he is a military man." I turn to face Tali "You might want to present the data to them before…" but it was too late Udina our as I like to call him political ass tick barged in the room chewing Shepard out for the firefight in Chora's Den earlier.

Unfortunately Udina noticed us and began raging to Shepard about picking up strays. As Udina yelled at her I failed to notice my biotics flaring up the blue aura filling the space around me. Joseph and Jesse both placed their hands on my shoulders snapping me back to reality and allowing my biotic field to disappear. Shepard continued to let his words fly right past her until he finished.

"If you're done Udina I have evidence against Saren I would like to present, Tali can you come up here please."

Tali looked at me and her hands began to do that nervous thing she does. I looked into her eyes and nodded "Don't worry we won't let nothing happen." Tali seemed reassured by my words and walked up to present the data.

Udina looked at Tali "Show us what you have Quarian" saying the word Quarian as if it was a nasty word.

"Her name is Tali, Udina so you better address her as such." Jesse broke out shocking all of us

"Who do you think you are boy, do you know who I am?" Udina shouted as he stormed over to Jesse and getting in his face

"Oh you're someone else other than a complete jackass." Jesse replied clenching his fists

Seeing where this situation would lead to I decided to jump in "Jesse stand down or I'll remove you from this building, and Udina don't you dare talk to one of my crew and friends like that. Now stop this bickering or I'll kick both your asses." I say giving the both a glare as my arms begin to glow. My threats seemed to have worked as both men relaxed and stepped back. I took a deep breath and said "Now, Tali can you please show us the data you have collected?"

"Right I'll do that" Tali stammered

After showing the recording Tali had, Anderson exclaimed how they had Saren, even though the three of us knew the Council wouldn't do much. Shepard turned around to face us "Alright Brent I want you to come with me and Kaiden to meet the Council so we can present this new information." I looked at her and nodded as she turned and walked away. I then faced Jesse and Joseph…

"Alright guys I'm going with Shepard to face the Council so Joseph I'll leave you in charge and while I'm gone make sure Jesse doesn't try not to kill anyone."

"Alright Brent I'll keep him in line." Joseph said while nodding

"Well see you guys soon." I said waving bye as I ran off to catch up with Shepard who had Kaiden following her like a lost puppy. I simply chuckled at the competition I had… wait did I just say that huh weird.

After leaving the Embassies the walk to the elevator that lead to the Citadel towers was a silent one until I broke it.

"So Shepard you know more about me than I do about you. Tell me about yourself, how did such a beautiful woman become such a strong Alliance soldier?" I say casually but my question seemed to have caught Kaidens' attention more than Shepards'

I looked over at Shepard and saw a slight blush and I notice Kaiden get tense making me chuckle silently.

"Well I grew up on ships most of my life, my parents are Alliance soldiers as well, and I served on Elysium during the blitz." Shepard replied

"Wow, you make a small town country boy seem like an ant." I said faking a country accent

Kaiden and Shepard both chuckled at my accent. "So Brent I've been wondering what is in that bag you've been carrying." Kaiden suddenly said

I was taken aback by the question, I completely forgot about it with the armor on I couldn't feel its weight. I looked at Kaiden and tried to come up with a response "Well, it has some things I picked up from Earth and some of my old workout clothes. We didn't have much when we left so we packed what we had and departed." I replied

"Wait what do you mean you didn't have much when you left, what about your parents surly they must have given you something?" Shepard said as we entered the elevator to the Citadel

As I walked in I knew I had to come up with something since these elevators are so slow. I looked at Shepard then to the ground "Honestly Shepard our parents couldn't argue much they died a long time ago. My parents were the last to die though." I said as tears began to form from my eyes

"What happened Brent" Kaiden asked curiosity getting the best of him

"Oh you know old age, illness, accidents those sort of things but they did help us get through high school before they died and they left some old family items behind to help us." I said chuckling at how good this story sounded it was so good that I was beginning to believe it.

Before questions could continue the elevator door finally opened and I rushed ahead.

Soon we arrived and we were greeted by an awesome fountain and the great walls of the Citadel. As we approached the stairs I saw Anderson had already made it to the Council first. "Come on the hearing has already started" Anderson said as he directed us to the Council.

I examined the Council oblivious to the conversation happing right in front of me. As I examined the area I realized that the game made this room feel so much smaller. Finally after my extremely weird observation of everything I realized that I missed most of the conversation even though I knew what was going to happen I wanted to watch it. I snapped out of my little zone and only caught the end part were the Council promoted Shepard to Spectre.

"Geez how long was I out" I thought to myself. I looked over to Kaiden who noticed that I was zoned out for a while and noticed him chuckled.

After Shepard got promoted to Spectre status I looked at her and she seemed rather upset, probably because the Council did little to help.

"So Shepard, how does it feel to be the first human Spectre?" I asked

"Well deserved I guess I just wish the Council would trust me." Shepard said clenching her fists

"Don't worry Shepard, me and my team trust you completely and we will help you no matter what happens or what the Council says." I replied smiling trying to comfort her

"Thanks Brent I appreciate it." Shepard replied "At any rate we need to leave for the Normandy Anderson wants to meet us there."

"So we need to round up the team then, ok I'm on it." I open the comm channel which was surprisingly easy and radioed Jesse and Joseph to bring the rest of the team to the Normandy. Joseph radioed back that they already grabbed the team and were awaiting us at the Normandy.

"Alright Shepard the team is already at the Normandy and are awaiting our arrival." I say

"Got let's move then." Shepard said motioning towards the elevator.

"Great, another long walk, I wonder why we don't take the transit terminal?" I thought "Oh well can't argue I guess."

As we approached the elevator Kaiden stopped me at the fountain as Shepard continued forward…

"Listen kid you know you don't have to follow us right. You and your friends can walk away from this. It is way too dangerous for you children to be fighting Geth." Kaiden said like he was my superior

I looked Kaiden square in the face "Listen here soldier boy; we follow Shepard because we want to. We are well aware of the danger of following her and we can handle ourselves." I begin to walk away but turned around for one last statement "Oh and Kaiden never call me boy, I'm not a child so don't treat me as such and also I don't like it when people talk down to me so don't." I finished saying as my right arm began to glow blue, before turning and rushing to catch up with Shepard. Kaiden stood there by the fountain for a few seconds before he started to run to catch up with us.

The rest of the elevator rides and walks were slow and quiet as no one said a word.

As we approached the elevator to the docking bay located in C-Sec I thought "Great the grandest and slowest of the elevators in Mass Effect. This is going to be so much fun."

I stepped in the elevator with Shepard and Kaiden, and began to hum, for some reason, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People, I have no idea why but that song has been in my head for weeks. I was humming it the entire way until the door opened to reveal the Normandy.

My heart stopped for a second as I looked at the Normandy, I turned over to see Jesse and Joseph smiling at me.

"It's… bigger than I thought." I say trying to come up with something to describe it.

"We know we had the same reaction." Joseph said

"Now if you're done observing the ship I need to talk to Shepard." Anderson cuts in.

I look at Anderson and apologized.

"Shepard if you're going after Saren you'll need a ship so I'm giving the Normandy to you." Anderson says

"But Anderson she's your ship. I can't take her away from you." Shepard argues

"No Shepard you need a ship a crew and the Normandy has a crew that trusts you with their lives. You are a Spectre now and it is up to you to stop Saren."

"But that doesn't mean that you can you whatever you like Shepard your actions not only reflect on us but also man-kind." Udina jumps in

"Way to kill the moment Udina." I whisper

"Shepard I recommend going after Liara T'Soni she might be able to point you in the right direction as to where Matriarch Benezia might be. She is also an expert on Protheans so her knowledge might help you. You can also check out Feros we lost communication with a colony there it was set by ExoGeni so that is another place you can look at. Finally there is Noveria, it's another place to check out there might be useful information there for you to check out." Anderson suggested

"Alright we'll find T'Soni first, we will need her knowledge."

"Good choice Shepard, I wish you luck out there." Anderson finished shaking Shepard's hand.

Shepard motioned us to head into the Normandy and we obliged following her onto the ship.

When we entered I was surprised at how much bigger it is than the game portrayed although there were about the same number of people. I noticed Shepard walk over to Joker, I figured that she would give her inspirational speech but oddly enough it didn't sound as good in person as it did in the game, probably because it lacked the dramatic music I don't know.

"Listen up everyone the galaxy is depending on us. Saren is out there and we are the only ones who can stop him. It is time that humanity carried their own weight. Let's show the galaxy what humanity can do."

Shepard was walking back to the CIC room when I stopped her…

"Hey Shepard great speech, Anderson would be proud." I say

"Thanks I just wish it didn't feel like I was taking it away from him."

"Well he survived hundreds of battles only to be taken out by backwater politics but I think he feels relieved that the Normandy is under your command and not someone else from the Alliance." I say reassuring her

"I suppose your right."

"Oh before I forget um, where will we be sleeping" I say motioning my hand to me, Joseph, and Jesse.

"Oh right I forgot um… follow me." Shepard said motioning towards the elevator.

The elevator was, surprise, bigger and moved a little faster than the game showed. There was also more buttons on it than the game revealed. Shepard pressed the button located right above the Engine floor button. The elevator began to go down opening a door that revealed a floor I didn't recognize. It contained a weight room on the left and a number of beds on the right.

"Well would you look at those beds just like standard military issue." Jesse sarcastically said

"So in other words they're incredible uncomfortable." Joseph replied

"Well this is what you're getting so make due." Shepard replied

I then walked past her, dropped my bag on the floor and began to take the sheet off one bed along with its pillow and blanket. I spread the blanket across the metal floor, laying the pillow on it and then began removing my armor.

"What are you doing there's bed right there, the floor is cold and you'll freeze." Shepard said looking at me confusingly

"Well I like the cold and I rather sleep on the floor, it gives me more… movement while I'm sleeping." I respond

Shepard looked at Jesse and Joseph who also looked slightly confused at my actions.

"Don't look at us we haven't figured it out either." Joseph said

After a few minutes past we settled down in the sleeping quarter and I finally had my armor off.

I stretched out "Man it feels great to get out of that armor."

"Um Brent" Shepard said turning around as her face turned beat red

"Dude, come on!" Joseph and Jesse shouted

"What" I looked down and noticed I had only my under armor shirt and my briefs "Oh crap sorry I forgot." I said as I desperately grabbed my bag holding it over the lower part of my body. I crouched down keeping the bag over my lower body as I removed my shorts from my bag. "Ok we're good" I said after I put on my basketball shorts. "Well that was awkward." I said chuckling

"Yes um well then I'll just leave you guys to settle in" Shepard said as she entered the elevator and then disappearing. When Shepard left Jesse, and Joseph changed into their clothes as well and set their armor and weapons next to their beds.

"You ready Joseph?" I ask

"Sure am lets head to the Engine room it has more space."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jesse asked

"Oh well me and Joseph are going to see who is the stronger biotic."

"Are you two crazy, you might hurt each other?" Jesse responded with a hint of worry in his voice

"Don't worry me and Joseph said there are no attacks to the face." I say waving Jesse off

Joseph and I walked to the elevator "Jesse are you coming to watch?" Jesse stood there for a second thinking it over before deciding to follow.

"Fine I'll watch just to see who wins."

The three of us entered and headed to the Engine floor. When we arrived our suspicions were confirmed the room where everyone stayed was indeed larger and with plenty of room for a spar.

As we walked in the crew gave us strange looks, probably because of the clothes we were wearing. We were wearing the same clothes we wore when we played basketball. Joseph and I walked into the center of the room and began to stretch while Jesse cleared any crates or objects that might get in the way.

"All right Joseph you ready to lose?" I say with a cocky tone

"Ha you wish."

The crew seemed to take interest of our show even before it started.

Joseph and I walked around the room for a few seconds before I threw a singularity at him but it missed as he leapt through the air with his biotics. His arm glowed blue and I knew what he was planning to do but before he could strike I met his leap with a charge that knocked him back. He smashed into the ground with a bang.

"You sure you want to keep this up?" I ask

"I'm sure." Joseph said as he lifted a large crate. He threw the crate at me with all his strength but I was able to dodge it by pushing it up with my biotics before it could strike me. However I failed to notice Josephs follow up charge move that struck me in the chest sending me flying into the wall. I heard a group gasps and ouches as I hit.

I stood up holding my chest. "Maybe this would have been better if we wore our armor." I thought to myself.

Joseph didn't allow me to recover, he charged me again but I stopped him with a singularity. He began to drift into it until he destroyed it with his biotics. As he began to recover I sent a shockwave to him knocking him into the air. He slowed his fall but I was able to move fast enough to use a biotic hammer fist into his stomach sending him smashing into the ground.

Joseph rolled on the ground holding his stomach, and being the good friend I am I allowed him to catch his breath. Unfortunately my kindness was rewarded with another charge but I was able to stop him dead as grabbed his fists that were aiming at my head. Our hands began to glow as we both struggled to gain the upper hand, then a biotic field formed around us as we struggled. Everything located within ten feet of us began to float into the air. When Joseph pushed forward with his fists I shifted his weight and swept his feet causing him to fall to the ground. As he laid there I slammed my hand next to his head leaving a three inch deep dent in the metal floor.

"I win" I say with a smile on my face.

Joseph turned around and grabbed the hand that I offered to help him up. "Yea you did, well I guess we know all the things we can do now huh." Joseph said chuckling

"Yea, hey you want to get some food I'm hungry." I offered

"Sure." Joseph replied shrugging his shoulders

We walked towards the elevator as everyone followed us with dumb struck faces.

"Next time we do this it's with armor" was the last thing I said before the elevator moved up to the mess hall level. Leaving a group of speechless team mates…

"Wow… just wow, he's amazing" Ashley said as she ran her hand over the large dent in the floor.

"You know you don't need biotics to be amazing" Jesse responded rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, Kaiden isn't even that powerful, Joseph fast but Brent is more powerful and faster. Their biotic potential is amazing."

"Yea well neither of them could hold themselves in a fist fight without their biotics."

"Why so defensive Jesse" Garrus playfully said

"I'm not being defensive it's just I think Ashley shouldn't be so impressed with their display. I mean I'm just as strong as they are if they didn't use their biotics."

"So you think Gunnery Chief Williams should be impressed with you and not them." Garrus threw back

Jesse's face turned red "That is so… so… shut up!"

Jesse turned and stormed off to the elevator and smashed his hand into the button that would bring him back to his room.

_Mess Hall_

Me and Joseph were enjoying some soup that I didn't recognize but it tasted pretty good while the rest of the crew did their own thing.

"Man that was fun." I said as I swallowed the spoonful of soup

"Yea, but I think I might be sore for a while although I can't wait to try my biotics against Liara."

"I bet… you know something I've been wondering how long you think it will take to find Liara."

"I don't know, but I'm sure Shepard will find her."

Just as Joseph said that Shepard came over the intercom "Crew we are approaching a dig site that Liara T'Soni might be at. I want Kaiden, Ashley, and Brent to meet me at the CIC in ten minutes geared up and ready to go that is all."

Joseph looked at me with jealousy "Lucky, you get to meet Liara first and you get to go with Shepard."

"I know I wasn't expecting her to take with her but I'm cool with that." I said as I stood up "Well I guess I'll see you when I get back" with that I put my bowl away and went down the elevator to my room where I will prepare for my first mission… with Shepard.

**An: Well there you go the end of chapter 2; I will try to get 3 done as soon as I can. Please leave reviews that would be appreciated. So next chapter we go for Liara.**


	3. Pain and Care

**Chapter 3: Pain and Care**

**Chapter 3 is up so soon, yay. Enjoy the story. **

**I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware does**

I got my armor and weapons on and rushed to meet Shepard. As I entered the CIC I found everyone waiting for me.

"Sorry the armor is a little hard to strap on." I jokingly say

"It's alright, team lets go find the good doctor." Shepard said as we followed her

We entered the Mako and prepared for launch. This was the first time I've seen the inside of it… it was smaller than I thought. It looked like it could fit only four people which made it a good thing there was only four of us.

As we entered Therums' atmosphere I felt little force when we landed, probably because of the mini mass effect field the Mako creates creates. As we started to drive forward Ashley jumped into the gunner seat and Joker entered the comm channel…

"Commander I'm picking up some strange readings like off the damn charts readings. It seems to be coming from an underground complex a few clicks over."

"Thanks Joker" Shepard replied

As we really started moving I heard something above us…

"Shepard, Geth dropship!" I yell

"I see it! Williams ready the guns for anything that thing drops off."

"Roger that ma'am"

After killing the two Armatures we moved on until we encountered the camp which was heavily guarded by four Geth Missile Turrets.

"Commander we won't be able to take that thing head on!" Kaiden yells

"Says you" I whisper

As we began to circle around to enter the camp from the side I started to unbuckle my seat belt…

"What are you doing?" Kaiden yells at me

"You'll see." I say as I jump out of the moving Mako just as we entered the camp

I rolled on the ground as I was pelted with gun fire. I stood up and charged into a destroyer sending it flying and followed up with a biotic slam to a shock trooper. Shepard, Ashley, and Kaiden exited the Mako just as I finished off the Geth trooper.

I looked over to see that Shepard was immediately pinned down behind a crate from a group of shock troopers and the destroyer I hit earlier; they seemed to be closing in on her. I ran towards her and did a biotic jump slamming into the center of the group of Geth sending them flying. I followed up with an area slam that crushed all of them.

"Shepard you ok?" I ask worry in my voice

"I'm fine, thanks for the save." Shepard responded smiling

"Don't mention…" but I was cut off when I saw a red dot appear on her chest "Shepard lookout" I said as I pushed her out of the way but I ended up taking the shot in the shoulder. I shouted as the bullet passed through my left shoulder. I turned to see the Geth sniper positioned on top of the building and I lifted it up and tore it in half with my biotics. The Geth released a strange sound that if I didn't know better would have associated with a painful scream.

I fell to the ground holding my shoulder, covering the quarter size hole that formed from the bullet that went through and through. Shepard ran up to me filled with worry

"Oh my god Brent, you didn't have to do that. My shields were more charged than yours I could have taken the bullet." Shepard said as she began to apply medi-gel to my shoulder.

"Yea, well what kind of gentleman would I be to let a beautiful woman get shot?" I joked as I winced in pain from Shepard applying the medi-gel. I felt the medi-gel work as it numbed and covered the wound.

"We need to get you out of here before…" but I interrupted her

"No!" I shouted, making Shepard jump back a little "We need to find Liara and I won't let me being shot stop this mission." I say looking into her blues eyes

"Alright, fine we'll finish the mission but after that I want you to go see Doctor Chakwas when this is over."

"Ok" I said standing up "Now let's find Liara"

We both began to move towards a building that held the control switch for the gate, as Ashley and Kaiden finished off the remaining Geth outside.

After we opened the gate we continued on our way in the Mako encountering a few Geth along the way and even a Colossus. We eventually were forced to stop from a group of fallen rocks that blocked the Makos' path.

When exiting the Mako we could hear clicking, a sure sign that more Geth were nearby. As we pasted the rocks we were immediately rained down upon with gunfire. We took cover behind rocks; at this point I knew I would be forced to use my guns. I removed my pistol and began shooting killing a few shock troopers and one of the snipers.

As we killed the last Geth we made our way to the entrance of the mine… I stopped however and looked up under the catwalk that spread out from the facility, and saw the crawler positioned just like the game showed. Before the thing could jump down I grabbed it with my biotics causing it float in the air, I shot it with my pistol in its head sending it sputtering to the ground. Just as I ended it another jumped down following a Geth dropship that released an Armature along with some Geth troopers.

"We have company" I say as I stare at the Armature as it readied to fire

We all scattered for cover and began to fire upon the Geth troopers that tried to close in on us.  
>While my cover began to dwindle away I went to move when the Armature targeted me and released it energy bolt thing. I grabbed the closest Geth and threw it in the way intercepting the shot. When the troopers were dead we began to shoot the Armature that now stood alone.<p>

A few minutes in the fight did I realize that this thing had a repair unit in it but this unit constantly repaired the shields not the Armature itself. Tired of this bug bite tactics I stepped out of my cover and stood in front of the Armature.

"Brent get back in cover that is going to kill you!" Kaiden shouted

I stood there took a few deep breathes and raised my hands as my entire body began to glow. A blue field formed around the Armature trapping it in a biotic field. However instead of just trapping it I began to slowly close the field around the Geth unit. I began to feel resistance as its shields tried to protect it but they couldn't with stand the force. Soon you could see the shields fade away leaving the Armature defenseless against my field. The Armature couldn't fire without risking its own weapon blowing up in its face. Its fate was now sealed. After a few seconds of struggling I was able to… compact the Armature it a sphere.

I fell to my knees breathing heavily and holding my shoulder where I got shot. Never had I tried something like that and never do I want to again. It took way too much out of me. Shepard walked over to me…

"Brent, are you ok?" She asked more in a whisper

"Yea, just a little worn out"

Kaiden walked up to me helping me up "How did you do that?" he asked

"I just did a reverse barrier, so that instead of preventing things from entering I made it to where nothing could leave and at that point I just made it smaller. But heed my warning it is not easy. Now we have a mission to finish." I say walking to the entrance of the mine leaving my team as they gazed upon the giant sphere that was once an Armature.

When we entered the mine we began our search for Liara. Along the way we encountered a few Geth troopers and some Geth drones but they were easily dispatched. Soon we entered an elevator and then we were face to face with Liara T'Soni.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Shepard asked

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain. I knew it would keep safe from the Geth. When I turned it on I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out of here. Please."

"Any suggestions on how we can help." Kaiden asks

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way to past the barrier curtain. That is the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful there is a Krogan with Geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier." Liara responds

"Ok we'll be back, don't go anywhere" I jokingly say but instead of laughs I just got some looks that said "really"

We soon began working our way to the ground when we were jumped by a group of Geth. Two Geth tried to flank us but I slammed them into a wall killing them, then I slammed them both into a third Geth killing it also. Shepard killed the last one with a headshot to the face with her sniper rifle.

With the Geth destroyed we approached the mining laser and activated it, the laser burned through the ground with a loud roar. Soon we had a clear path to the bottom of the Prothean ruin. Strangely enough it reminded me of a bathroom. We walked into the center of the room to find what looked like a terminal and activated it. Soon the floor shook and the platform began to lift.

The platform stopped and we looking at Liara again but this time on the other side of the field.

"How… how did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way to past the barrier!"

"We have to get you out of here before more Geth arrive." Shepard said

"Yes you're right. I have seen enough of them to last a lifetime. That button should shut down my containment field."

"Hold on Commander her mother is working with Saren. Can we trust her?" Kaiden rudely said

"I'm not my mother! I don't even- I don't know why Benezia would even join Saren. I don't want anything to do with that turian bastard!"

"Kaiden honestly if she was working for Saren the Geth wouldn't be trying to kill her." I say

Shepard types on the terminal and soon the field releases her and she falls to the ground with a thud. I walk over and help her up.

"Any idea on how we get out of this place?" Ashley asks

"There is an elevator in the center of the room. At least I think it is an elevator that should take us out of here. Come on!"

We all walk onto the platform and I press a button the terminal and soon it rises again.

"I still can't believe all this. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?" Liara asks

"Saren is after the Conduit. You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it." I put in

"The Conduit? But I don't know…" but Liara was cut off from the sound of an explosion and violent shaking

"What the hell was that?" Ashley nervously asked

"These ruins are unstable. The mining laser must have triggered a seismic event. We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in!" Kaiden says

Shepard turns and opens a comm channel with the Normandy "Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock on my signal. On the double, mister!"

"Aye, aye, Commander secure and aweigh ETA eight minutes" Joker responded before cutting off

"Not much margin for error huh" I throw in

Soon after the platform stops at the top level a Krogan battlemaster walks in supported by four Geth…

"Surrender or don't. That would be more fun." He says

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart." Shepard says trying to hit him with some intelligence

"Exhilarating, isn't it? Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over." He says clearly not caring about Shepards' word

"Yea… that's not going to happen you overgrown lizard. So you might want to leave before you die." I say stepping in front of Liara and Shepard as my arms begin to glow

"Not an option. Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants. Kill them. Spare the asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter." The krogan says signaling his Geth to attack

However before they can move I threw down a biotic field that crushed the four Geth instantly. Soon my body was covered in blue by my biotics…

"I told you to walk away, and I will not let lay a hand on any of them." I say as my eyes turn from aqua to pitch blue. "You should have left when you had the chance" I say as a smile crosses my face

The krogan ignored my warning and charged me with his shotgun out… dumb move. Expecting that his weight and strength would help him he thought that he could simply run me over. But that was not the case, as he approached I used my biotics to push him into the walls and removed his guns. The Krogan battlemaster was now pinned to the wall struggling to free himself from my hold as I slowly approached.

"Why is it that so many Krogan think that just because I'm human they can beat me. Can you answer that for me." I say giving him a serious look

The krogan looked at me "Because your race is weak pathetic and when Saren is done all your friends will die." Finishing up by spiting in my face, a smile appeared on his face.

"Brent we don't have time for this, this place will cave in at any minute now." Kaiden shouted

I ignored him however still looking at the krogan "Now why did you have to say something like that." I say frowning at his response.

"Brent get over here and help us find a way out!" Kaiden yelled

I sighed and released him from my biotic hold and turned to leave, until he said something that struck deep inside me.

"Saren will win and he will torture your beloved commander and friends until they beg for death." he said smiling

I stopped as my arm glowed blue, I turned around in a second, roaring and punched him square in the head. He tried to stop me by putting his arm up to block but my punch shattered any bones in his arm before caving in his skull. The battlemaster fell to the ground blood pouring out and I simply stared at his head that now had a hole the size of a fist. Just after I killed him did the barrier trapping us died away. We all turned and ran out leaving the dead battlemaster and ruin behind.

We ran up the ramps dodging falling debris and rocks that tried to stop us. We approached the entrance to mine with only the light reassuring that we aren't dead. Rocks fell at an accelerating rate. We neared the door and the moment we ran out did the rest of the mine collapse sending dust and debris into the air.

I looked up to see the Normandy hovering nearby. It lowered itself enough to where we could board just as molten sulphur poured around the area we had once been.

After the little mission breakdown chat I decide to visit Chakwas for the hole in my shoulder. However I wanted to avoid anyone running up to me asking if I was ok but that didn't happen. Turns out the entire crew knows I got shot so when I arrived at the Medical Bay I saw that Joseph, Jesse, Shepard, and Tali were already there…

"Dude what happened to you" Joseph asked with worry filling his voice

I looked at him like he was stupid "I got shot."

"Are you alright?" Tali asked filled with worry

"I fine thanks for the concern Tali." I say

"How did it happen" Jesse asked jumping in

I hesitated to say what happened because I knew the patronizing I would get from them. But apparently Shepard decided to tell them…

"Well we were fighting a group of Geth and they pinned me down. Brent jumped in and killed them all he turned to face me and asked if I was ok. I told I was and I appreciated the rescue but before he could say anymore he shoved me away from a snipers shot and ended up taking the bullet… meant for me." Shepard said trailing off

"Wow dude nice save." Joseph said sounding slightly impressed

"So did it hurt?" Jesse asked

The room fell silent as everyone looked at him.

"I withdraw my question." Jesse said looking down while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if you guys don't mind I have to get the Doctor to fix this hole in my shoulder."

Everyone left except Shepard who stood in the corner arms folded and looking like she had something on her mind.

"Shepard… you ok" I ask as Chakwas began surgery on my shoulder. Thanks to the pain pills of the future I didn't even know when she started

She looked up at me "Why did you do it, you could have died?"

I chuckled a little "Because I…" I trailed off looking at the ceiling "I did it because I can't stand to see one of my friends get hurt. In situations that call for either me dying or getting hurt or my friends dying or getting hurt, if I can do anything about it, I will automatically pick myself to take the injury or… death." I say hesitating to say that last word as I looked at the ground

"So you do it protect those closest to you then." Shepard said

"I guess yea, I've seen the death of so many good people I figured that their lives were wasted and if someone traded places with them how much happier people would be to see them still living. I figure since many people wouldn't take a bullet for these people I would." I finished as a knot formed in my chest. "I figure that your life is much more important than mine and more people would miss you if you died than me. So if I died I wouldn't have to worry about many people mourning my death compared to all those that would mourn with your death. That is one reason I took that bullet… to save you."

"Well I don't know what to say" Shepard said trying to come up with a response to my comment

"Well don't make too big of a deal about it, ok." I say smiling as I stood up stretching my left arm, trying to get rid of the stiffness that formed in it. "I'm always fit for duty so just call and I'll be there. Well see you later Shepard" I said waving bye to her as I left.

I went down to the Living Quarter where my bed was to get some sleep.

I went down there to find Jesse missing and Joseph talking to Liara.

"How do you have such an extensive knowledge of the Protheans? I've never met a human who knew so much." Liara said excitingly

"Well I researched them all my life. I find them so fascinating, like how did a single race spread throughout the galaxy with no competition."

I simply chuckled, Joseph found another friend. They stopped talking and looked at me.

"Don't mind me I'm just going to bed. Continue talking." I say as I throw my blanket and stuff back onto my bed and face planted on the bed letting sleep take hold of me.

My surroundings went dark and all sound from the world left with it.

I awoke to the sound of a crash. I jumped up and found Joseph's biotics flaring as he threw a bed at Jesse.

"What are you guys doing?" I shouted trying to get through to them

"This bastard insulted Liara, and me."

"Wait what? How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days!" Jesse said as he dodged a flying weight set.

"You two need to calm down. Wait two days!"

"Tell that to him, he's the one throwing shit at me." Jesse replied as he barely jumped out of the way of three beds that were flung at him. "And yes you've been out for two days." Jesse finished as he jumped over a flying bed.

My biotics kicked in I lifted both of my friends off the ground. Joseph tried to resist but my biotics have really developed these past weeks and I now surpassed him. While Jesse simply didn't resist knowing he wouldn't be able to get free.

"Alright I'll let you guys down when you tell me what happened." I say calmly

Joseph took a deep breath to calm himself "Jesse said that Liara was a psycho bitch, and technically she's a guy and that we…should…call her Lance." Joseph said giving Jesse a glare

I chuckled at his defense statement. "Joseph she does become a little crazy in two. But that's not the point, Jesse you don't see us dogging you about Ashley." I say smiling at Jesse as he just remained silent.

"What's wrong Jesse cat got your tongue." I say smiling but before I could proceed any further Shepard walked in with Kaiden and Wrex backing behind her.

"What is all the noise about?" Shepard says in a commanding tone

"Nothing just a little argument, I got it under control." I say letting them down "Now apologize." I say in an aggravated tone.

"Are you serious Brent, I'm not apologizing to crazy ass over here" Jesse said pointing towards Joseph

Joseph was about to say something when I cut him off "You both will apologize or I'll bioticly kick both your asses until you do, got it!" I shout pointing to each of them "Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry" They both say in unison.

"Good now get of here both of you." I say getting ahold of myself

They left for the elevator leaving me to pick everything up. Shepard walked over…

"Everything ok?"

"Yea, just some horse play turned violent but that usually happens between them two.

"Ok well get your team ready we will be arriving at Noveria in a few days."

"Got it I will make sure we're ready."

Shepard nodded and headed for the elevator with Kaiden and Wrex following right behind her. She turned around "It's good to see that you're feeling better" was all she said before leaving me. I began to lift the weight set and place it and the beds back to their original spot when a heavy sigh pasted through me.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I'll try to get 4 up as soon as possible. Reviews still would be appreciated.**


	4. Is it Cold Out Here or is it just me

**Chapter 4 Is it Cold out Here or is it just me**

**So sorry for the delay, I got SKYRIM and I have been stuck in it, it is very addictive and I have been stumped with school work. I also edited the other chapters as well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware does **

The remaining days past really fast as we approached Noveria, the days weren't wasted though. Jesse spent those two days training with Ashley in hand to hand combat and discussing Ulysses. Joseph and Liara talked a lot about the Protheans and Liara even helped him better control his biotics. I simply hung out with Shepard just helping her with her routine checks and reports.

Soon we were in orbit around Noveria and we all geared up for the mission. Everyone was coming… well except for Liara thanks to my convincing that it might be best to leave her here.

As we docked we all met up in the CIC but Shepard had some words she wanted to express to us…

"Alright everyone we are looking for Matriarch Benezia. So she will most likely have Geth be ready for anything. We will be splitting into two teams I'll lead the first team and Brent will lead the second. I'll be taking; Garrus, Ashley, Wrex, and Kaiden. Brent you'll lead the other with the exception of Liara. Now everyone you have your designated teams so let's move out." Shepard finished as she turned with a small army following her.

When we exited the Normandy you could see a fierce snow storm blowing outside and feel some of the cold that snuck through into the building. The building was a pale grey concrete. As we walked to the entrance of the building we were stopped by the three security guards outside.

"That's far enough" said Maeko Matsuo

"We're not here to cause problems." Shepard said calmly

"This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials." Maeko Matsuo responded

"I'm a Spectre. My name is Shepard"

"Load of horsecrap, ma'am" said Kaira, the only person who could give Udina a run for his money as jackass of the galaxy.

"We will need to confirm that. Also I must advise you that fire arms are not permitted on Noveria. Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons." said Maeko Matsuo

But Shepard wouldn't have any of that she pulled her gun and everyone followed.

"Well, looks like we have a Mexican standoff." Jesse said

"Stand down their house their rules." Shepard responded while lowering her weapon. Soon everyone followed and stowed away their guns.

Before things could go any further Gianna came over the intercom "Captain Matsuo stand down. We confirmed that she is a Spectre and they are allowed to carry weapons here."

You could see the look of defeat on Kaira as Matsuo said "You may precede Spectre."

"Behave yourselves." Kaira said defeated but not without her bad ass attitude.

"Such a lovely place with such nice people, I just might take my next leave here." I say quoting Joker as I entered the room I saw the drones and sensors on the walls.

Soon as we passed the sensors a loud and annoying alarm went off but it was soon silenced.

Gianna approached us and said that she was sorry for the securities behavior they've been under pressure lately.

"I am the assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the docking bay incident." Gianna stated

"I appreciate your help but I need to find an asari matriarch." Shepard said getting to the point

"You're welcome. An asari matriarch did pass through here. You will need to meet Anoleis up a floor if you want to find her."

"Why?" I asked jumping in the conversation

"She went to the Peak 15 complex and with the snow storm no one without a garage pass can go there." Gianna defended

"Fine we'll speak to Anoleis." Shepard stated

After taking shifts in the elevator we all finally made it to the next floor.

"Alright everyone I'll take my team to find a way to get the garage pass. Hopefully Anoleis will give us one."

"What about my team Shepard?" I ask

"Your team will see if they can find another alternative to get a garage pass in case we need to."

"Ok we'll search the hotel area." I say knowing well enough where to find one "I'll radio you if we find anything."

Shepard nodded as I took my team to the elevator that lead to the hotel and bar area.

We walked in and could smell alcohol in the air. I looked over at Lorik Qui'in

"Why hello human, you must be one of Shepards crew members." Lorik says directing towards me

"Yes I am, we are looking for a way to get into Peak 15 and I thought that you looked like a turian with connections."

"You need a pass then. Well then maybe you can help, you see Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims reports of my corruption. I acquired evidence that Anoleis was corrupt and now his goons are in my office trying to find it. If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass. You will find my office in the Synthetic Insights and before I forget, Mr. Anoleis has hired people from the Hanshan's security team searching my office. He's paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal" I say nodding as he hands me the OSD

"Shepard" I say as I open a channel "I found a way to get ourselves a garage pass. Meet us at the Synthetic Insights elevator."

"Roger that see you there." Shepard said as she was cut off

"Alright team let's move."

As we exited the elevator we met up with Shepard…

"Alright we aren't going to take everyone so Brent, Joseph, and Wrex your coming with me." Shepard said in her commanding tone

We followed Shepard up the elevator and as we stepped out we were stopped by a couple of guards.

"Freeze! Hanshan security this office is sealed." the ERCS Guard said

"Lorik Qui'in gave me a pass in." I say stepping forward

"Qui'in? Are you working for him? He is under investigation." Asked the same guard

"Listen, you're here illegally so if you go I won't alert Captain Matsuo." I say trying to work my charm

"How about this you pretend you didn't see us and we will pretend we didn't see you." The guard said as she walked out

"Nice work Brent." Shepard said

"It would have been easier to kill them." Wrex replied

"Killing isn't the answer to everything." I say being serious

"Although it is more fun than talking" Joseph said jumping in

I shake my head and we preceded meeting little resistance from the guards. After a minute of fighting they were all dead.

I approached the room on the top level and retrieve the data from Lorik's computer as my team waited for me at the door.

"Got it" I say we turn to leave only to be stopped by Kaira.

I don't think you're supposed to be in here Shepard. I won't let you get away with killing cops."

"Your men are dirty Sergeant. You're here off duty breaking the law for bribe money." Shepard pointed out. "I killed them because they didn't kill me a choice."

Joseph and I both knew where this was going and we backed up ready to end this before it started.

"Well I don't need a gun to kill you." Kaira said just as she began to glow blue from her biotics.

However before her and her team could even lift their weapons me and Joseph slammed into the ground next to her, thanks to our biotic jumps. When we landed Joseph lifted them all up as I followed up with a slam crushing them all under the force killing them instantly, well the ones at the top floor. But we didn't stop there, Joseph turned to me and I launched him to the elevator door. He landed next to an unsuspecting guard and killed him with a biotic punch to the face. I followed his lead as I leapt off the balcony crushing another guard who was focused on Joseph. The last guard tried to shoot me but I took away his gun just as Joseph slammed the guards' body against a wall.

When it was all over Joseph and I looked at each other and began to laugh just as Shepard and Wrex made their way down.

Wrex glared at us, probably because we killed everyone before he could, while Shepard just looked at us.

"How did you guys do that, you were in perfect sync."

"Well we kind of think the same so when we think of something it is likely the other did too." I say all so knowingly "I tend to learn how people think after spending so much time with them."

After my explanation we moved back down the elevator to find Gianna waiting for us…

"Allow me to reintroduce myself Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs." Gianna said revealing who she really was.

"Why are you here?" Shepard asked

"The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption and so they sent me undercover. Listen I want you to convince Qui'in to present his evidence before the board."

"Ok, but I need Qui'in's pass." I say stepping forward

"If you do this I will get you anything you need." Gianna said trying to strike a deal

"Ok, I'll help you." I say

"Thank you. You know where I work. Come and get me once you know he will play ball." Gianna responded directing towards Shepard as she turned and left

I motioned Shepard and my team to follow, while the rest remained down here

As we exited the elevator I pointed to Lorik who remained in the same spot I saw him last. He looked up…

"Welcome back did you receive any new on the matter I asked you to look into?" He asked

"An Internal Investigator wants you to testify against Anoleis." I say

"Know that you have my property; you want to dictate how I use it?" Lorik says getting aggravated

"Listen this place is full of corruption. You'd be a hero among these people as someone who goes against that corruption." I say putting on the charm

Lorik sighed as he gave in "Very well, I will testify. I will await here until you make the necessary arrangements with your contact."

We made our way to Anoleis's office to see Gianna waiting for us…

"We talked to Lorik and he has agreed to testify." I say

"Great now if you will excuse me I have an arrest to make." Gianna replies as she leaves

When she walked around the wall you could hear shouting and a struggle breaking out until finally Gianna returned with Anoleis in cuffs…

"This is an outrage. You Shepard! I demand that you place this bitch under arrest!" Anoleis shouted but Shepard just ignored him with a smile on face.

"You have the right to remain silent. I just wish to god you'd exercise it. Also the pass is on my desk. Thanks for the help I owe you a beer." Gianna yelled back as she left with Anoleis

"Well that was fun and all but we need to get going." I say trying to get everyone heads back on the mission.

We all arrived at the garage entrance only to be stopped by a guard. We showed her our pass and she allowed us to enter.

We encountered a few Geth in there but dispatched them quickly thanks to our fire power (Jesse, and Ashley). After the fight the guards came charging in her with Matsuo leading them…

"What happened in here." She angrily asked

"The Geth attacked us we were just defending ourselves." I kick back

"Geth but that is…" Matsuo began to say as I cut her off

"Listen we don't have time for epiphanies ok. We need to get to Peak 15 as soon as possible"

"Right just follow the road it will get you to where you need to be." Matsuo replies

"Thank you now you should secure this area incase more are here." I finish as Shepard takes command

"Alright listen the Mako doesn't have much room so Brent, Joseph, and Garrus you're with me. Let's move." Shepard states as she motions us to the Mako leaving everyone else behind.

After what felt like an eternity of riding in a small space and fighting Geth we finally arrived at Peak 15. We entered and encountered Geth and a couple of Krogan but they too were killed quickly.

As we made our way through the facility we encountered the crazed Rachni. We finally approached Mira's terminal that was offline. Shepard went down the platform that led to her we waited for ten minutes before she returned.

Mira instructed us to repair the facility in order to activate the tram.

As we finished with the last task we were able to restore and enter the tram. When we exited the tram we ran into the remaining faculty that were held up and being protected by the last of Peak 15's security.

After creating a cure for the injured scientist and assisting the Security with the Rachni we began to head for the Hot Labs to face Matriarch Benezia.

We entered the Hot Labs to see Benezia standing at a console with a Rachni Queen located just in front of her. Benezia noticed us and turned revealing herself. I looked at her ready to defeat her *smack* I turn to see Shepard glaring at me…

"What was that for?" I say rubbing the back of my head

"Her eyes are up more from where you were staring."

I didn't even realize that I was staring but my attention soon turned towards the Rachni Queen who was trapped in that container. As I focused on the Queen I failed to see a biotic push flying towards me but I didn't move and was thrown into the nearby wall.

"Brent you ok?" Joseph ask

"Yea, I didn't even realize the conversation was over."

"You were still staring out into space when Benezia put Shepard in a stasis." Joseph said as he took cover from the Asari gun fire and biotics.

We were pinned down when Geth and more Asari commandoes arrived. Unlike the game Benezia seemed to send everyone at us at once. Our protection was fading and Shepard, Garrus, and Joseph were in danger as their cover was dwindling away the fastest. I figured I would have to do something. So I was going to try something that would probably bite me in the ass but it was worth a shot. I stood up and took in a few deep breathes, I looked over at Joseph…

"I need you to erect a biotic barrier, the strongest one you can maintain to protect Garrus and Shepard."

"What are you planning?" Joseph shouted over the gun fire

I smiled at him which made it clear that it was going to be something crazy enough for him not to ask questions, so he signaled everyone to stand near him as he created the barrier.

I looked over at him to ensure that it was safe to try this and I relaxed, closed my eyes, and took deep breathes and I allowed my biotic power to flow through me like a clear and smooth river I could feel the energy pulse through me. I opened my eyes revealing a bright pitch blue eyes and a light blue aura forming around me. I lifted my hands and the air itself began to turn blue, I could feel all the things in the room begin to lift at my single hand movement. I gave a smile and slammed my hands onto the floor as everything in the room was crushed all except Joseph, Garrus, Shepard, the Rachni Queen and somehow Benezia. Benezia however was holding onto a railing supporting herself.

I stopped and relaxed all of my muscles and collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. Joseph released his barrier allowing Garrus and Shepard to move freely. Garrus ran to Benezia while Joseph and Shepard ducked under my arms and lifted me off the ground…

"Can you move?" Joseph asked

"Nope can't move my arms and legs they feel like jelly. It might take me a few minutes to get feeling back into them though. So just lay me on the ground and do your thing with Benezia and that thing in the tank." I say smiling while they set me down near the stairs that lead up to Benezia.

I sat back and listened to Benezia's heartwarming speech about how she was going to put Saren back on the right path but failed because of Sovereign's indoctrination before she died. After that one of the dead asari commandos stood up, I knew it was being controlled by the Rachni Queen but I couldn't let her know that so I shouted to her and she drew her weapon. Shepard watched the asari drag towards the Queen before it told her the Rachni's history and why they were executed. It was after the story that the Queen told Shepard that the fate of their race depended on her. I could tell from here that Shepard felt the pressure of either releasing or condemning an entire race. She looked at me as if asking "what should I do". I looked at her and simply nodded my head hoping she would understand the message. Shepard turned and opened the chamber that stored the Queen and she left but not without a thank you. With the release of the Rachni Queen made our way back to finish the last thing we had to do, kill the surviving crazed Rachni.

They finished setting the charges as they raced back to the elevator while I waited in it watching the Rachni swarm them. They finally made it back into the elevator and we made our ascension as the sound of explosives went off.

I was able to move some by the time we made it back to the survivor hold out. Me and Joseph began joking about how crazy this day was. As we entered the garage, and went down the stairs, the sound of rockets filled the air. It was an ambush, the rockets struck near us sending all of us flying into the air. Joseph was flung over the railings while Garrus, Shepard and me were blasted back. I tried to stand but was struck in the chest and sent flying into the nearby wall. I had no idea where Joseph was and Garrus and Shepard were lying still mere feet away. I stood up again to feel a bullet hit my shoulder, the one that was just repaired. I fell to the ground holding my shoulder and looked up to see a Krogan and some Primes standing in front of me…

"Stay down whelp." The krogan commanded "Grab the woman and turian they are the ones Saren are interested in." he said again looking at the Geth Primes

I looked over to see them grab Garrus by his collar and Shepard by her hair. I don't know what happened but something deep within me snapped and the world seemed to fade away as I lost complete control of my body.

It was like looking in someone body in first person but unable to control them.

**Joseph's POV **

I felt pain shoot through my body as I tried to stand. I regained enough balance to stand. I stood up using a wall as support when I saw Brent holding his shoulder while some Geth dragged away Shepard and Garrus. That wasn't had my attention though it was Brent he was laughing and not a good laugh but more of something that resembled the Jokers laugh. It took me awhile to figure it out but I knew what had happened and it really was not good.

Brent's body started to be cover in an extremely dark blue, almost black, aura as he began to stand laughter still filling his voice. I was beginning to feel fear flow through my body for what was about to happen. I have heard Brent laugh like that once and it ended badly and with his biotic strength it is going to be a lot worse. I watched as Brent's laughter increased and the air around us changed again but not a bright blue like before no this was a far darker. I knew what was to come so while everyone was distracted I lifted Shepard and Garrus up to me with what energy I had left. With everyone secured I could only watch as Brent's anger and rage was about to be unleashed.

I sat behind a pillar while I watched the Geth begin to spill into the room when I heard him speak but it wasn't words I could recognize that was one of the things that made that state weird was the language he spoke sometimes. As I watched the Geth surround him Shepard and Garrus began to regain consciousness…

"What happened?" Garrus said rubbing his head

Shepard looked up and saw Brent and tried to stand but I pulled her back down.

"What are you doing we have to help him." Shepard said

"No, trust me Shepard you don't want to be near him right now. Please just wait until it's over." I said looking around the pillar that shielded me.

I sat there and watched as Brent suddenly launched forward digging his hands into the eye socket of the Geth Prime his maniacal laughter ensuing. The Geth opened fire but their weapons had no effect since they couldn't breach the dark barrier surrounding him. Brent turned and lifted all the surrounding Geth and tore them apart letting their silver fluid to pour onto the floor.  
>The Krogan began to run out of fear but Brent wouldn't be so merciful in this state. As the Krogan ran Brent spoke and it seemed to chill the air itself.<p>

"Where you going, the fun isn't over yet!" Brent shouted as he pulled the Krogan back to him. As the Krogan reached Brent he raised him off the ground "I thought Krogan weren't suppose to run the are supposed to have guts, so let's see if you do." Brent said with a smile crossing his face. Slowly the Krogan was torn in half as if to make him suffer. Just as the Krogan's screams ceased, and blood and insides poured out of him numerous Krogan came running into the room. I looked at Brent who dropped the body and shouted to the other Krogan "Well what do you know he was gutless! Get it gutless because I tore him in half." Brent finished with a even more maniacal laugh. I couldn't watch anymore as I looked away and heard the sounds of Krogan screaming and Brent's laughter, the sound of bodies hitting the ground and blood flowing on the metal floor like a river. I looked at Shepard who remained speechless. I decided to look around when I heard Brent again but this time I felt something churn in my stomach…

"Where are you going?" Brent said as he placed a barrier to block the Krogan and remaining Geth from retreating. "Look at the time; I've been playing for so long I failed to notice it is time for me to depart. So I'll you alone but first I'm going to go out with a bang." Brent finished as his laughter increased and the whole garage dimmed and a massive biotic aura filled around Brent.

I realized what was about to happen to stood up, grabbed Garrus and Shepard, jumped over the railing behind the thickest concrete and raised a biotic barrier with what I had left.

"Get down and cover you heads I don't know if my barrier will do much good for what is about to happen!" I shouted to Shepard and Garrus when suddenly there was a massive explosion as biotic energy shot in all directions and then everything went dark.

**AN: First cliffhanger... thanks for reading; I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. Sorry for jumping through the majority of Noveria I just don't like that mission.**


	5. Sappy Therapy

**Parallel Dimension Chapter 5 Sappy Therapy**

**I know this isn't the greatest SI FanFic out there, there are problems with the story but what story is perfect, anyway if you're still reading this story I am grateful for it. So without further delay here's chapter 5 enjoy**

**I don't own Bioware.**

30 minutes later

The feel of snow was the first thing it felt as I began to wake. I stood up to see that the whole garage was practically destroyed, the roof was gone and so was the left and front wall revealing the snowy terrain and as snow was now piling on the floor. I looked around to hear Shepard stir; I ran to her side and helped her up letting the snow fall off her armor.

"What was that?" Shepard asked holding her head

"I'll explain everything on the ship but first we need to awake Garrus and find Brent." I say worrying about how his body took the incredible release of biotic energy. Then almost on cue Garrus stood up letting the snow that has built up in the room fall off his body.

"Before you ask any questions Garrus we need to find Brent." I say cutting off any chance of more questions being raised.

After a few minutes I found Brent buried under a few inches of snow and unconscious.

Shepard turned her COMM on and radioed Joker for a pick up and to have the medical bay ready.

_**On board the Normandy**_

We walked into the ship with Brent on a stretcher and brought him to Chakwas but along the way we picked up a group of worried team mates.

We entered the Med Bay and loaded him onto the beds as Chakwas began to check his body. I turned to see a group of faces looking at me… expecting answers. I looked across the group and found Jesse who was observing Brent. I figured that he knew what happened too.

"Would someone please tell me what the happened out there?" Tali said as she entered last sounding rather sad

"Yes Joseph you owe us an explanation." Ashley rudely said

"I'll explain but only to Shepard." I said looking at the ground

"Understood, crew dismissed." Shepard said signaling everyone to leave

"But ma'am we deserve to know." Kaiden said

"I said dismissed Lieutenant." Shepard said giving Kaiden a glare

Soon everyone was out of the room except me, Jesse, Shepard, and Chakwas who was still running tests on Brent. Shepard turned and locked the door behind her…

"Alright now tell me what the hell happened." Shepard said getting serious

I looked over to Jesse to see if he would explain but I knew he wouldn't. I sighed and started…

"Well, Shepard…. Brent…" I stammered trying to put this into words she would understand

"I'll tell her." Jesse jumped in "You see Shepard, Brent's rage is something not to take lightly. He usually has control over it but in rare situations… he loses all control and when he does he becomes something else. His rage makes him crazy, merciless, brutal, and a little scary. We've seen it happen only once, it took ten people to restrain him, and that was before he could control his biotics."

"It happens when something breaks the control over his rage. Something must have happened in the garage that set him off. It usually happens when someone he cares for is hurt by someone else." I jump in

"We're not saying that he is dangerous and should be put down, he is a nice guy who cares greatly for people hell even people he doesn't know. However in these rare cases he becomes the opposite of himself and it takes a great deal to stop him." Jesse continues

"Like we said this is only the second time this has happened since we knew him and he always seems to be able to control it. We just hope that this incident doesn't affect yours or anyone else's opinion of him." I finish up

"So you're saying that this happened because he lost control." Shepard said trying to absorb all this information

I sigh, figured this would be a lot to take in "Yes that is what we are saying but it is extremely rare."

"Do I need to worry about it happening on the ship or him hurting any of the crew?"

"No… but please don't let anyone say anything about him being dangerous." Jesse stated

Shepard looked at Jesse "Why what would happen?"

I sighed again hoping to avoid this one, it is always hard to say "You see Shepard" I say looking at Brent "When this happened for the first time someone made the comment that he is a danger to those around him."

"He secludes himself from anyone he cares about for days to even weeks. He feels that until he can regain control or fight this he must isolate himself from anyone so he doesn't do them harm." Jesse interrupted

But before we could continue Shepard raised her hand to stop us. "I understand…" she looked at Brent as Chakwas finished up "Chakwas anything odd?"

"Yes I did Shepard… he has no implants."

The news seemed to take everyone aback except me I kind of figured this was a possibility.

"How is that possible, I thought Humans needed implants to properly use biotics?" Shepard asked

"Well it would seem that he can control the eezo in his body. I have never heard of any species other than asari that can control this naturally." Chakwas said looking at Brent

"What should we do? He might be the first human who can do this." Shepard responded

"Well actually neither of us has received any implants." I say trying to draw attention away from Brent

"What! Why didn't you mention this before?" Shepard said sounding frustrated

"Well we don't like to talk about it. It makes us feel like freaks being human and having this natural ability."

"Why didn't your parents report this to the Alliance?" Chakwas asked

"We are the only humans that can do this that we know of. Our parents didn't want anyone to take us and use us as weapons or run tests on us to see what causes this."

Silence snared the med bay with only the sound of the beeps from the machine that read Brent's heart rate. Then the sound of knocking came from the other side of the door. Shepard walked over to the door and unlocked it. The door opened to reveal Kaiden in his casual wear.

"Commander I need to talk to you." Kaiden said glaring at Brent

"What is it Kaiden. I already told you that you are dismissed." Shepard said clearly annoyed

"It's important it is about Brent… please Shepard" Kaiden said removing his glare from Brent and looked at Shepard

Shepard sighed heavily before nodding and walking outside with him letting the door close leaving me, Jesse, and Chakwas in the room.

"Anyway I think I'm going to head down to get some sleep." Jesse said as he walked out

As Jesse approached the door I realized what he was doing he was leaving to catch what Kaiden was telling Shepard. Jesse left and the sound of an argument could be heard.

I looked at Chakwas "I think I will head to bed too, please keep me updated on him." She nodded as I turned and left. The moment I approached the door way I stopped as Shepard came back in steaming.

"What was all that about?" I asked guessing it had to do with Brent's breakout

"Kaiden insists that I remove Brent from the mission and the two of you along with him."

"Why would he want that?"

"Garrus told him what happened at Noveria. He thinks Brent is a… abomination." Shepard stated hesitating to say the last word

"What, how could he think that he's a biotic too?" I say getting angry "He should understand…"

"He says that Brent can't be human if he can unleash that kind of biotic power. Kaiden doesn't even know that Brent has no implants and he is already accusing Brent of things he has no control of. This is so unlike him…"

"I don't know what to say. I wouldn't think Kaiden would act like this either."

"Well we have to keep this whole thing a secret for now." Chakwas said surprising the both of us "If the crew knew it would make things incredible tense. I will run some tests to see what I can find out."

"Understood we'll let no one know… for now anyways, thank you." Shepard replied before she turned to me "I want you to get some sleep it has been a tough day."

I nodded and left for the elevator to see Jesse waiting for me as he leaned against the wall…

"What did they say?" Jesse asked looking frustrated

"I'll tell you everything on the ride down to the Living Quarters."

As we entered the elevator I explained everything that happened even what Kaiden said.

"Man things are getting too complicated for me." Jesse said with a sigh as we exited the elevator and headed for our beds

"I know I told Chakwas to keep us updated so if anything happens we will know."

Jesse nodded before getting into bed and falling asleep seconds later. I however stood awake, thinking about all that has happened and how things are already changing.

"Well, can't worry about it right now." I said as I slowly drifted into sleep, letting the world around me to fade away.

It seemed like only seconds since I fell asleep only to be awakened by Shepard. I lifted my eyes open to see Shepard standing over me with Chakwas positioned behind her.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask as I rubbed my eyes

"You've been asleep for fourteen hours." Shepard said

"What do you want, is it about Brent?" I ask looking at both of them

"Yes there is something we need to tell you." Chakwas said

"What?"

"Well I was running some tests when I noticed something strange about the eezo in his body. So taking a shot in the dark I decided to examine his body and found something… strange."

"What is it?" I ask getting impatient

"Well I ran some test and found out the biotic power he has been using in his normal state is only two percent of what he can do."

"Wait, two percent!" I say shocked at this news

"Yes, I examined the eezo but that is not the strange part…" Chakwas said as she trailed off

"Tell me!" I say losing any patience I have left

"As I examined his eezo I also did a full body examination and found that if he was to use even twenty percent of his power he would experience organ failure, and his muscles would begin to tear apart."

"So what happened at Noveria wasn't even twenty." I say looking down "What would happen if he used one hundred percent?" I regrettably ask looking at Chakwas

"In the most likely scenario… he would die. The human body can't handle that kind of biotic release. His brain would shut down and with that so would his heart and lungs not to mention that his insides would be torn apart."

I looked at her, my brain trying to figure all this out. "Does Jesse know?" I ask thinking of how he would take it

"We told him and had a similar reaction that you did." Shepard stated

I nodded "What should we do?" I ask being clueless for the first time since we entered this world

"We don't know there is nothing we can do that wouldn't affect him negatively. We can only hope that he doesn't go above twenty percent." Chakwas said

I released a heavy sigh as I rubbed my temples. "Does anyone else know of all this." I say looking at Shepard

Shepard looked down "Yes they know I couldn't keep this secret from my team… I'm sorry"

With this news I put my face into my hands and closed my eyes trying to figure out how Brent will react to this. "Shepard you're killing me here." I say with a chuckle. "Well I guess I can only hope that the team accepts him still, and if they have a problem they'll have to take it up with me and Jesse." I say being very serious

"You're a good friend Joseph." Shepard said

"Yea well being a good friend won't help Brent wake up." I say looking down

Silence fell into the room, until Jesse came running in…

"Jesse what is it?" I say jumping up

"It's Brent he's waking." Jesse said while breathing heavily

I didn't let anyone say or do anything as I jumped up and ran to the elevator with Shepard tracking behind me. In a moment's notice we were running into the Med Bay to find Brent sitting up already.

"Brent you're awake!" I said as me and Shepard walked up to him. It was at the moment that Shepard did something that even I wasn't expecting she hugged Brent

However Brent didn't seem to register the hug or anything he just sat there looking blankly into the room. I began to worry immediately and walked up to Brent. "Brent… Brent do you hear me. It's me Joseph and I'm here with Shepard." I say calmly but still received no reply

"Brent do you hear us?" Shepard asked

Still no reply then he motioned his head and looked at us. His eyes looking different, they were darker now.

"It happened again didn't it?" He said guilt filling his voice

I was surprised by his question. I didn't know he could tell when he enters that state, since it only happened once. I looked at him "Yes it did. But don't worry no one was hurt." I say trying to comfort his conscious

"I need some space." Brent said blankly as he turned to get up

I knew at that moment what he was going to do but I wouldn't let it happen again. So I grabbed him to keep him from moving. "Brent you know you don't have to do this anymore. You have friends who will help you and follow you through anything."

He looked at me with the same expression. It wasn't until Shepard approached that things changed. She walked up to him and slapped him. He looked at her holding his hand over the spot where she hit him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked still with no emotion

"You need to snap out of it. Your friend is trying to help you and you're ignoring him. I understand that you feel guilty but you can't seclude yourself. We are here to help you through anything, all of us." Shepard said with a hint of hurt

Brent sat there for second but what felt like hours as he pondered everything we said. He didn't reply and continued to stare out in the distance. Then Jesse walked in with the team following behind him.

"Sorry Joseph but I couldn't get rid of them." Jesse said motioning his head towards the whole team that filled the small room.

As I watched the team enter I thought "Oh shit this is not going to end well" but then Tali of all people stepped up first.

"Shepard we all know about Brent, we have been discussing it and have decided that we are ok with this. We have no reason to judge Brent and his team based on who they are, right Kaiden." Tali said looking at Kaiden who was hiding in the back

Kaiden pushed through the crowd to face Brent "I realized that I have been acting like…" but he was interrupted

"A dick" Jesse said putting his own words in

"Yes I guess you could say that. I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm sorry" Kaiden stuttered

All eyes were on Brent who after all the words spoken still remained blank, but then he turned his head to face everyone with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone." He said crying

"For what, we've said we won't judge you for who you are." Kaiden said confused by Brent's reaction

"Your acceptance still doesn't erase the that I am this… monster" Brent said looking away wiping away his tears

Not able to stand anymore of this I walked up to Brent and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Listen Brent, you are not a monster you are an extremely gifted biotic. You are no different of a person than Shepard, me, or Jesse. You have to accept that you are a powerful biotic but still a person. No matter what you can do or what you become you are still our friend and a good hearted person." I say trying to lift his spirit

Brent sat there momentarily before looking at us…

"You're… you're right. I have been acting very badly and inappropriate to all of you." Brent said looking at us before his face suddenly changed to a huge smile "I'm happy to have friends like you." Brent said as he jumped out of bed and stretched before thanking everyone and leaving.

We all stood there before I started to laugh…

"Wait, what happened I don't understand?" Garrus said

"He does that kind of thing. He will be depressed one minute and then back to being happy again in a moments notice, even after something like this." I say as I catch my breath "It cracks me up how his mood changes so fast. I'll probably never understand it." I say again before leaving for the Mess Hall, figuring that he is probably hungry after not eating for all this time.

Sure enough I find him and he has already eaten through four bowls of was looks like noodles.

"Hungry" I say as I sat down next to him

"Yea I feel like I haven't eaten in days. You know you would think that as strong as I am I wouldn't get my ass kicked so much."

I was laughing until he said something that caught my attention…

"I heard all the things you guys talked about." He said as he took a breather from eating "So Chakwas said if I use all my biotic power I will die huh. I guess my biotics are one of those things that you can't give it your all." Brent said chuckling

"I need you to answer something for me… how can you be so relaxed and happy after all this. I mean I would feel drained or something. You broke down and then suddenly you were ok."

Brent looked up "Well the first moment I blacked out I had a dream. My dad was there and he told me that anything broken can be rebuilt bigger and better if done right. So the moment I woke up I felt broken and all my emotions flushed out causing me to forget his words. However through the course of the discussion I remembered and realized that I must be strong. I must be strong because people depend on me and I won't fail them." He finished before getting up and taking his bowls to the sink. "Well, all this sharing of emotions and heartwarming moments has left me tired. I'll be going to bed."

As he turned to leave Shepard approached but before she could say anything Brent spoke first "Hey Shepard thanks for everything. So just let me know when you're ready to go I'm fit for duty anytime." He finished as he smiled and walked into the elevator

Shepard watched him leave before turning to me

"I don't think I'll figure him out. He gets shot, blasted unconscious, erupts his biotics blowing up a garage and gets knocked unconscious again, and he acts like nothing happened." Shepard said as she took a seat next to me

"Yea that's Brent for you, no matter how serious things get or how much punishment he takes he just shrugs it off." I reply chuckling

"Well I just hope he really will be ready for duty in a week we are heading to Virmire for a mission and I think…" But I interrupted her

"Wait did you say Virmire?" I say trying to make sure I heard right

"Yea the Council said that they have a STG group there and the lost contact with them. They want us to find them. I think I should turn in for the day well see you later Joseph." Shepard said as she left leaving me to collect my thoughts on… Virmire.

This is where Kaiden or Ashley will die. It was then that I realized that maybe we can change things, maybe they both can live. I began thinking of how this can happen without anyone dying but I turned up with nothing.

I slammed my head on the table from trying to think of a good solution to this but my brain couldn't come up with a solution. I felt stupid for being not able to figure out this. As I thought about this whole deadly and negative moment I failed to notice Liara sitting next to me. Liara… a person who makes all my troubles go away with just a single smile. Even though she is alien to me I already know so much about her. I lifted my head to look at her

"Liara, how are you doing today?" I ask smiling

"I'm good, but I'm more worried about you and your friends."

"Why, we're doing great."

"How can you be so calm your friend was just in a temporary coma?"

"Liara there is one thing you need to know about Brent, no matter how badly he is hurt he always pulls through, one way or another." I say as I look into her eyes her beautiful eyes

"I suppose you humans are tougher than the other races give you credit for." She said giving my stare back

We stared at each other for a few moments before I noticed her leaning towards me and so I leaned forward to meet her. As our lips neared Joker came over the Intercom announcing that he need me over in the Engine Room to assist in some upgrades. With his little announcement he ended up killing the mood.

I stood up and waved Liara bye as I regretfully walk away into the elevator. As I descended I thought about the moment I almost shared with Liara. As I stepped out of the elevator I saw a sight that both shocked me and made me laugh. Over in the corner huddled together was Jesse reciting Ulysses to Ashley as they kissed. I couldn't help but laugh at this strange sight as I made my way into the Engine Room. I would never have thought that Ashley would fall for Jesse… well it make sense now that I think about it. Both are skilled soldiers and both enjoy many of the same things, and now I'm getting distracted. I walked in to the Engine Room and am greeted by the massive core of the ship and I also find Tali working away on her Omni-tool while multitasking with the engines control panel.

"What do I have to do?" I say ready to assist in any way I can

**AN: That is the end of Chapter 5 I thank everyone who read this. I am also sorry if this chapter was a little too… soft or emotional. If you have any thoughts about this chapter or story send me a message or leave a review. I'm always looking for ways to improve. Thank you and see you next time.**


	6. Virmire no catchy title

Chapter 6 Virmire

**A/N So sorry for the long delay semester tests were coming and the teachers piled on the work so once again I'm sorry, the good thing is Christmas break is coming so yay. Also side note I thank all those who have stuck with the story I greatly appreciate it, so now here's chapter 6**

**Joseph's POV (still) **

After working for a week I finished the upgrades to the ships' core. I thought that I should see if Brent wanted to hang out since it has been so long, followed by spending some time with Liara.

So I left the Engine Room, entered the elevator and made my accent to the living quarters where I thought Brent might be.

As I entered I found Brent out, lying upside down half hanging off his bed, armor lying next to him. I approached him but I must have startled him because he fell off his bed and smacked me with a biotic push sending me flying into the wall on the other side of the room, and without my armor on the pain was incredible.

"Oh my god, Joseph I'm so sorry. It was reflex." Brent apologetically said as he rushed to help me up

I sat up holding my chest where I got hit "That was unexpected."

"I'm so sorry dude."

"It's ok, you didn't mean to."

"What are you doing here anyway" Brent finished as he helped me up

"I was coming in here to see if you wanted to do something since I've been busy and since we will be heading to Virmire soon I wanted to talk to that too. Have you thought about it?"

"Of course, I've been thinking about. I'll do whatever is in my power to stop Ashley or Kaiden from dying."

"I wonder if we can convince Shepard to take one of us and send the other with Kaiden or Ashley."

"Yea, I thought of an idea for that too. I'll be sending Jesse with Captain Kirrahe to protect whoever Shepard chooses."

"What about you and me?" I asked as I'm trying to figure out Brent's plan

"You're going with Shepard; I want you to protect her. Things in this universe are beginning to change and I need you to watch her back. As for me I will be guarding the bomb…"

"Wait, you're going to guard the bomb. Don't you know that you might die instead of Kaiden or Ashley?" I say getting upset that he would assign himself to such a dangerous task, I mean he could really die and not come back.

"Now, now Joseph my barriers are the strongest among the crew so I can protect it until you get to Jesse and the STG group and regroup with me." Brent said casually

"What if the plan turns south what then?" I ask

"Then I do what I do best… I improvise." Brent replied like this conversation was nothing

"*sigh* fine I know when you have your mind sent on something you won't change it. Just be careful ok, I don't think there's a respawn in this." With that I turn and leave for the elevator as Brent equipped his armor for the mission ahead… I just hope everything goes smoothly for once.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to equip my armor. You should do the same when Shepard calls."

Hours past as if in seconds and soon Shepard called us to prepare for the drop. However instead of her usual crew of Kaiden and Brent, she picked me, Garrus and Jesse. I guess Brent convinced her to follow his plan. So Jesse and I prepped for the drop.

I entered the Engine Room and saw Jesse kiss Ashley; I figured that he knew that this might be one of the last times he gets to see of her, Garrus however was already in the Mako awaiting us.

Shepard motioned us to the Mako and we soon departed the Normandy.

As we landed with a slightly rough thud Joker entered the Comm channel.

"Commander I'm reading a signal, must be our Salarian infiltration team."

"Understood Joker, stay under their radar while we make our way to the Salarian base."

Understood Commander" Joker responded as the Comm cut out

I sat in the Mako as we progressed through the terrain and Geth. Shepard was driving as usual and Garrus was on the gun, as we progressed further it was clear that Garrus was a badass shot with the gun. I tried to relax from the thought of losing someone today. However the only thing keeping be from breaking down was the thought that Brent would do whatever it took to get everyone out of here alive.

I was so lost in my thoughts to calm myself I didn't realize we approached the first gate. We left the Mako only to be greeted by gun fire. However that didn't last long. As I launched myself into the nearest cover I saw Garrus and Jesse pull out their sniper rifles. Soon the air was filled with the sound of sniper rifle fire and sputtering Geth. Finally the entire gate was cleared of Geth. I holstered my gun and released my biotics as we approached the stairs. But I stopped Jesse to get a few things straight….

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that? I think you kill more Geth than Garrus." I comment, baffled by the sight of Jesse actually beating Garrus in a snipe off.

"Well, since I had so much time to myself because you and Brent were always on missions, I asked Garrus to teach me to use a sniper rifle at an improved manner and he did. Eventually as the weeks progressed the student surpassed the master." Jesse smiled as he turned and headed back for the Mako since Shepard had already opened the gate.

I stood at the base of the stairs for a second picturing Jesse beating Garrus in a shootout, the thought made me chuckle a little bit. Then I turned and jumped back into the Mako as we continued down our path to the camp and with that progress a growing feeling of something bad is going to happen today.

As we opened the last Joker entered the Comm again…

"Commander, Normandy's touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded. The Salarian captain can explain when you get here"

"Geez Joker you ever call to just say hi or with good news." I joke but get only a slight chuckle from Jesse and Joker.

After a slight travel we had finally arrived to the Salarian camp. As we left the Mako I saw Kaiden and Ashley talking to each other. I looked around to find Brent hanging in the back of the camp.

I walked over to him with Jesse trailing behind me. But before I could say anything Brent signaled us with his hand to follow him.

Brent motioned us behind Wrex who, as the game shows, argued with Shepard about the decision to destroy the base. It turns out Saren is using this place as a research area and he found the cure for the genophage. Wrex argued that this cure meant a lot for the Krogan and just as he was about to storm off Brent stopped him by standing right in front of him. Now Brent was big but compared to Wrex he was a tad short.

"Move out of the Brent or I'll make you move." Wrex growled

"Listen Wrex these krogan Saren is breeding up, they are not real krogan." Brent says folding his arms "These Krogan are a tool for Saren to use. What do you think he will do once he is done with them? Look at what the Council did to your people; they neutered your entire race. You cannot tell me that Saren will be as generous." Brent finished still standing his ground

Wrex remained silent for a moment as all eyes were on him, waiting for his answer.  
>"You're right." Wrex finally said admitting defeat "Brent, promise me that when we find Saren I get his head."<p>

"Sure Wrex. Now we have a base to destroy." Brent finished as he moved to the side of Captain Kirrahe

"Thanks for reasoning with that Krogan." The captain stated

"No problem he just needed a nudge to keep him on the right track." Brent replied

"Alright, back to business I will lead a team to draw off the Geth force will Shepard takes a shadow team to infiltrate the base."

"That's suicide your team will be killed." Kaiden threw in

"And that what makes what I'm going to ask you even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me, to help coordinate the teams."

Shepard stood thinking about it until finally she came to a conclusion.

"Take Ashley, her combat experience will help you." Shepard replied to the captain

"I also want you to take Jesse along with you as well… just to use as backup" Brent abruptly says

Jesse was taken aback by this since he was kept out if the loop. "Wait I'm going with them?"

"Yea I'm assigning you to go with them. They will need your fire power" Brent says as he looks over to Jesse

"We won't turn down more help." Captain Kirrahe said "But there is also the case with the bomb. Who will…" but the Captain was cut off

"I'll do it." Brent and Kaiden said at the same time

"Listen Kaiden no offence but I think it is best for me to do this. I can protect the bomb better than anyone else here because of my biotics."

Kaiden couldn't even say a word for Brent defeated him with a single speech. "Fine, just be careful." He said in defeat

"If that is all done than, we need to get things going before Saren attacks us." Shepard stated

As Kirrahe rallied his men Brent had a few words for us as well…

"Listen up you guys no matter what happens we need to make sure this bomb goes off. But we mustn't abandon each other. We have to keep everyone alive; I will not let anyone die on this planet. Jesse protect Kirrahe and Ashley, Joseph protect Shepard. You guys don't have my support on this mission so if things turn bad I want you to do your best to save as many people as you can, got it." Brent finished

Jesse and I nodded our heads in unison as Jesse ran to catch up with Kirrahe and Brent boarded the ship waiting the moment he will be needed. Leaving me, I turned and followed Shepard, who had Kaiden and Garrus following her, as we began our advancement into the base. I only hope things go better on this mission.

_20 minutes in_

We have been under heavy fire as there were more Geth in this facility than I would have expected. We even encountered a number of Turians and Asari who followed Saren, however they were different they had a dim glowing blue light swarming their skin and they were much faster and stronger than anything we have faced so far. I would have guessed husks but they retained their mind.

After much fighting we entered a room that had a window with a view of grass and water but strangely it looked more like a prison. We entered to only to hear a voice speaking. With further investigation of the room we found a Salarian in a holding cell on the far side of the room.

"Please, please let me out I can't stand another minute in here." He begged

Shepard approached him but I stopped her, if this was anything like the game he would go crazy and attack us. I was able to convince her to leave him saying that he was indoctrinated. As we began to leave you could hear his screams as he charge the door blocking him. He hit it with such force the sound of his neck breaking could be heard.

Soon after we deactivated the AA guns and made our way to the location of the bomb drop. Oddly enough I didn't find that one Asari doctor that worked here. I guess it doesn't matter anyway.

As we walked across the opening in the building the Normandy flew over us its metal reflecting the light. The Normandy came to a hover and finally set down on the ground, opening up to reveal Brent carrying the bomb with his biotics.

"Glad to see everyone is doing ok. See anything interesting?" Brent said as he walked to the designated location mere meters in front.

"Yea we encounter a few Turians and Asari who had strange blue streams flowing across their body" I informed

"Husks?" Brent asked as he set the bomb down

"I thought that but these were much stronger and had retained their minds." I finished

"Strange… well I doesn't matter I have almost finished rigging this thing to blow with a simple press of the button. If I was you I would go help Jesse and Kirrahe out it sounds like they could us it." Brent said as he finished arming the bomb

"Right we'll be back soon to pick you up." Shepard said as she turned and made way for the STG squad

As we walked away I looked back to see the marines that escorted Brent out head back into the Normandy as it began to depart. As it flew away the sound of its engines died and soon only the sound of clicking and gun fire remained.

"Time to get Jesse and leave this death trap, I won't let this end like the game." I whispered

**Brent's POV**

As I finished arming the bomb I looked over to see Shepard and Joseph disappear from my sights leaving me alone.

As sat next to the bomb I thought that since things are already beginning to change I wonder if Cerberus will be the same and will we find everyone in the same spots as Mass Effect 2.

But I couldn't think further into it because a Shepard's voice broke into the Comm channel

"Brent a Geth dropship is coming your way, be careful"

"I guess its show time." I said to myself as I began to stand up "Understood Shepard, get everyone and meet me back here when you're done." I finish as the Geth dropship hovered over me at about twenty feet up.

I could feel the heat that the ship was emitting. Soon the sound of bodies crashing into the ground stole my attention, but instead of Geth I was greeted by three turians each having that same blue stream going across their bodies like the ones Joseph described, but these were… different their eyes were looked like something I have seen before but I couldn't figure it out.

As I maintained my barriers to protect the bomb the Turians bodies turned blue revealing to me that they were in fact biotics. As I watched them something turned in my stomach. Now, I had confidence in my biotics power but something made me feel as if I wasn't going to be enough to stop these three.

I watched as the turians approached me. It was as I looked into their eyes did I remember where I've seen it before but as the realization struck me the three turians launched their biotics shattering my barrier and sending me falling to the ground.

I jumped up as fast as I could but I was immediately lifted in the air and was struck by a biotic shockwave. I slammed into the nearest wall sliding down it like a drop of water runs down glass.

This time I launched an area shockwave to buy me enough time to stand. Fortunately for me it worked for the three turians stumbled back.

"Who are? I've never met anyone who could beat my biotics." I asked curiosity taking hold of me as I regain balance.

The turians looked at me, their eyes digging into my body "We are Sarens' followers. We are the ones that protect him against those who would oppose him. We are those who are blessed by him. We are his eyes and ears. We fight those who others cannot beat. We are the Overseers" They spoke in unison

"Well if we are to fight tell me your names." I asked for I have never seen anything like this on the game.

The turians stared at me for a moment…

"Names mean nothing to us or you but we shall tell you so you know those who killed you." They spoke again in unison

"I am Tiax. I am the one who breaks lives." The middle turian said

"I am Sarevok. I am the one that crushes lives." replied the left turian

"And I am Xzar. I am the one that destroys lives." the right turian finished

"And we are the Overseers." They speak again in unison

"Tell me one last thing how did you three become so strong?" I asked hoping for more answers

"We are the ones blessed by him. The bringer of death, the harbinger of or ascension" They finish

It was with that last sentence did I realize why they were so strong they are implanted by Sovereign. That is why I recognize them; they are what Saren becomes in the end of the game.

Knowing how much of a challenge this is going to be I can't hold back. However just as I going to make my move I was struck by Tiax. I was sent flying once more but this time I got slammed by the combined force of all three. If not for my own biotics, that slowed it down, I would have been killed. I attempted to stand when I felt a massive amount of weight slam on top of me. The three were trying to crush me to death.

I struggled with no success then I felt my anger boil but it was different somehow…

"Enough!" I roar sending a massive biotic wave across the area breaking their holding and sending them falling back a few feet.

"This is what Saren warned us about." Xzar said calmly

"We need not worry for we have prepared for this." Tiax stated

My anger took hold of me. I wouldn't let these three beat me.

"I'll smear your blood across the floor and send your bodies back to Saren in pieces." I reply as my biotic energy began to turn from blue to an extremely dark blue.

I stood up and approached them expecting them to back down; however instead of running they stood their ground.

The three surrounded me and their biotics flared up, the blue swarming their bodies nearly engulfing them completely.

I didn't know what to expect but I didn't care. I began to walk towards Tiax, who was the nearest to me, when I was struck by the largest biotic slam I think has ever been created. My body fell to the ground and it felt as if someone dropped a ship on me. I raised my biotics in the attempt to cancel out their biotics but it wasn't enough. I could feel the pressure build in my body as my bones began to break and my armor bend, again.

It was soon that something else entered my body, something I haven't felt in a long time… fear. My rage began to die away and so did my biotic power, and with each passing second the pressure from the three increased.

I thought it was all over for when I heard a shout followed by a large smash.

Preceding the unknown noise the biotic field crushing me disappeared. I began to stand when I felt a hand help me up. I looked up and saw that Joseph was the one that helped me.

"Dude you need to learn that you are not a one man army." Joseph said as he helped me regain my balance

"How did you know I needed help?

"Well, you wouldn't answer your Comm and we could see the dark biotic field form, so Shepard sent me to assist you."

"Thanks but we need to be careful with these guys, their combined biotics are greater than even my power. I think they were implanted by Sovereign" I say as I stood on my own.

"Don't worry they're nothing we can't handle."

"Human courage and spirit, something that will not help you in this fight." The turians spoke

"Man these guys are annoying." Joseph pointed out "What do you say we shut them up." Joseph finished nudging me with his elbow

With his words Joseph suddenly launched a singularity followed by a shockwave. His sudden biotic offensive moves surprised even me.

The singularity failed but he was able to strike Xzar with the shockwave. The shockwave failed to send him fly but it was enough for me to slam into him sending him soaring into the air. Before Xzar could slow himself down with his biotics Joseph flew into the air and slammed his fist into the turian's stomach, sending him plummeting into the ground. The other two attempted to intervene but I cut them off with a barrier.

I tried to hold the barrier but even the two were still more than I could handle, as they shattered my barrier and sent me flying with a push the moment it dropped. I soared and hit the ground sending me into a tumble until I stopped next to Joseph who was struggling with Xzar.

"Are you ok?" Joseph said he snapped the neck of Xzar.

"Yea, we need to finish this soon I'm tiring out really fast." I say as I stand holding my chest where I was struck

There was a slight pause with only the sound of gun fire still continuing from where Shepard is. Even with their ally dead the turians seemed unfazed.

"Joseph, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"I think I do… we get some food after this." He said

"What, no."

"Oh, well then are you thinking we finish this with a single massive attack."

"Damn"

"Alright let's do this"

"What are they planning?" Tiax asked as he observed us

"It doesn't matter they are only human what could they do that could harm us." Sarevok replied

"They killed Xzar…"

"Xzar was weak to fall to these humans, he deserved to die." Sarevok interrupted with anger evident in his voice

However in the turians argument they failed to notice mine and Joseph's bodies become consumed in biotic energy.

"Now!" I shouted as Joseph and I unleashed everything we had left as we smashed our hands into the ground.

The effect created a massive biotic wave that rushed towards the turians. Shock was evident on the faces of the two remaining turians as the ten foot tall wave spread to wall-to-wall. In desperation the turians threw their biotics out creating a stream of blue energy to stop the wave. However it failed… in a sense, the biotics the turians released was enough to disrupt the energy and make it unstable since neither I nor Joseph had any control of where it went. This led to a catastrophic explosion, biotic energy shot out in all directions knocking back anything that got in its way.

The explosion was an unexpected after effect so no one was prepared to protect themselves from it. So in turn the explosion shot us all back, it sent Joseph and I back slamming into the wall behind us. We hit the wall so hard we ended up leaving a large dent in the metal. Since we used most of what we had we couldn't slow ourselves down much. So the strike was enough to break a few bones and possibly a concussion. Factor in the armor we wore, the impact would have been more than enough to kill us both but instead it knocked us out.

I awoke first and wobbled as I tried to stand. The explosion removed much of the platform and some of the siding. I looked around to find the bomb, mostly undamaged amazingly, lying on top of Joseph. I rushed over, well more of a limp, and removed the bomb off of Joseph who appeared to still be unconscious.

"Shepard, are you there?" I ask as I set Joseph in the upright position

"I'm here, Brent what happened over there the explosion reached here"

"We solved a problem." I simply said "I need a pick up for Joseph. He's out, I'm injured but the bomb is still working. So I need you too…"

I was interrupted by a gunshot followed by massive pain. I could feel the bullet rip through my shields and armor into my chest causing me to fall to the ground.

I rolled in pain until I heard a chuckle. I looked up to see Saren coming towards. "Fuck he isn't supposed to be here, he's supposed to go after Shepard." I thought as I clenched my hand over the hole that's formed in my chest plate.

"You are quite the nuisance human." Saren said as he unloaded another round into my right shoulder tearing apart the armor and spilling my blood across the ground "I'm really surprised you were able to defeat my Overseers, but they're expandable." He finished as he stood in front of me and by blood and battered body.

"Glad that I impressed you turian piece of shit" I spat "Tell me what was even the point of sending those three"

"They were meant to wear you out and if they got lucky, kill you."

"How do you know anything about me, and why would you send them to kill me?" I ask as I put pressure on the shoulder bullet wound

Saren crouched down and grabbed me by the throat lifting me up with ease and making it difficult to breathe. "For the how, I know because of the information the Geth have given me; you would be amazed by how fast they can relay information. Now for the why, I sent them after you because you are Shepard's greatest asset and without you it would greatly affect her progress."

"Killing me won't stop her; she'll still kill you and stop the Reapers." I say as I gasp for air

Saren glared at me for a second "You're right but it would slow her down." He stated as I felt a pistol barrel press against my chest near my heart "Now die." Saren finished as multiple bullets pierced through my chest and out of my back. I could feel the bullets every movement as they ripped through me.

Saren released grip on me and I fell to the ground desperately gasping for air. The world around me began to get blurry but I could see Saren, still standing in front of me, with his gun pointing towards my head. "This is to make sure that you can't survive" He said as his finger approached the trigger.

However the moment he was going to shoot, a loud gun shot was heard from high ground and his pistol fell to the ground with a large hole in it. "What!" Saren shouted as he looked up to see Jesse with his sniper rifle. "You dare you filthy human!" Saren shout at Jesse who prepared to shoot again but before he could Saren retreated as he noticed everyone rushing in from the damaged gate that hung open.

It became harder and harder to breathe until I eventually slipped away from the world.

**Jesse POV **

I ran down to Brent and Joseph as fast as I could, leaving my sniper rifle behind.

Finally I got down and ran to where everyone was grouped. I pushed through to find Brent lying down with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Joker, get the Normandy over here now!" I shouted into the Comm.

I sat down next to Brent who was struggling to breathe "Come on man you can't die here. You always pull through." I say tears began to form

As I sat next to Brent I saw Joseph come over. I stood up anger filling my every muscle. "Where were you? Why weren't you there to stop this?" I shout at Joseph

"I wasn't even conscious; there was nothing I could have done!" Joseph shouted in defense

"Calm down both of you, we need to get him out of here or he won't make it, he's losing to much blood." Shepard said taking command of the situation "Joker where are you?" Shepard asked over her Comm

"I'm coming around right now." Joker said as the Normandy came into sight

As we left I held the device that I fitted the bomb with before Brent took it. I realized that if something were to happen I would have a backup for it. As we entered the Normandy with Brent and departed this shit hole of a world I played with the detonator for a moment before I pressed the button. "This is for Brent you bastards." I whisper as a massive orange mushroom cloud emerged from Virmire's atmosphere. At least the mission was a partial success…

_10 minutes later in Med-Bay_

I sat in the room with Joseph as Chakwas performed surgery on Brent; tubes running into Brent's body with life support keeping him alive and his armor riddled with bullets holes and large dents in it.

"How is he doc?" I asked unable to wait any longer

"He's extremely lucky the first bullet only hit one chamber in his heart, some rounds punctured his lungs while the rest were stopped by his armor."

"How is it that he is still alive?" Shepard as she walked in

"The first bullet punched into the chest but was stopped at the left rib, breaking it. When he was stuck by the other bullets his subconscious mind was using his biotics to keep the majority of the blood pumping. That was the only thing preventing him from bleeding out on the spot, and his biotics were able to seal any holes that formed in the heart and lungs but only temporarily."

"Will he make it?" Joseph asked

"He'll recover, but the damage has been done so he will have to stay here until he is fully recovered."

"How long will that be?" Shepard asked

"About four weeks to eight weeks considering he heals quickly"

"Alright, Brent is no longer allowed to go into combat without Chakwas's release." Shepard stated

"He won't like that." I point out

"Well he doesn't have much of a choice in this matter." Shepard countered

"Understood" I say in defeat

"Come Jesse let's go get something to eat it has been a tough day." Joseph offers

"Alright" I say as I stand and follow Joseph to the kitchen.

Midway to the kitchen I stop Joseph; there is something on my mind I need to get out. "Joseph I don't think we need to go to Feros."

"Why not?" Joseph asked confusingly

"We need to stay and watch over Brent. What if something happens and Chakwas can't handle it by herself."

"Jesse she has a whole crew too call on if something happens I doubt she would need our help. What up with you Jesse?"

I lowered my head "I'm just worried Brent seems to be the one to nearly die in these missions and he is getting progressively closer each time something happens. I'm just worried about losing one of you guys. I mean you guys were my only best friends in school and… I don't know I need to stop acting like a girl."

"Yea you do it's a little creepy." Joseph said as he put his hand on my shoulder

I chuckled a little bit "You know I think I'm going to skip eating and go and see Ashley."

"Ok see man you later." Joseph said as he turned and made his way for the kitchen

"Things need to change here soon; we can't die here, not here." I whisper as I entered the elevator.

**That is the end of Chapter 6 thanks for reading it, Feros is next but I haven't quite figured out who will go or if I'll just skip it. Haven't decided yet so until then goodbye and may we meet again.**


	7. Finally a Break

**A/N: Well I got chapter 7 done thanks to the free time Christmas breaks give me. I've had it done for a couple of days just haven't gotten to submitting it. I don't really have anything else to say so here's chapter 7 without further delay.**

**P.S I don't Mass Effect but Bioware does**

**Chapter 7 Shore Leave**

**Joseph's POV**

It has been four days since Brent was shot and he still has shown no progress of improvement, and it was only two days before that Shepard announced some shore leave for everyone. We all decided that we could spend our leave on the Citadel since there is stuff to do there.

We were only a day away from the Citadel now and Jesse and I have run through our usual schedule. These past four days have been tough on the both of us though, we have been checking on Brent's condition every day to see if anything has changed… it hasn't. Now I'm once again in the Engine room trying to kill time.

I've spent most of the days in the Engine room or spending it with Liara. Jesse just remained by himself, he didn't even talk to Ashley until today. I didn't think that he would have been so badly affected by this.

It was nearly time to go to bed and I've done nothing today but spend it standing in the Engine room staring at the drive core. I don't know what to do anymore, everything is going south for us. When we entered this world we thought we knew how to handle any situation but recently I don't think we can. Brent knew more about Mass Effect than any of us and he's the one in the Med-Bay with life support.

"Joseph!"

I jump from the sudden voice in my ear. I turn to see Liara her face illuminated by the light of the drive core, god was she beautiful.

"Joseph you ok you've been staring out into space for some time" She said as she laid her hand on my shoulder

"Yea I'm fine just thinking." I reply as I place my hand gently over her hand

"You know you can talk to me." She said

"I know" I say as I give a smile "it's just that I could lose my best friend." I finish as I turn my gaze upon the drive core once again.

"Is there any way I could help." Liara said standing in front of me to catch my attention

"There is actually. How about when we land at the Citadel we take a walk around the Presidium." I say has I take hold of her hips with my hands

"Sure I would like that." Liara said as she leaned close to my face and gently kissed my lips before pulling back "I'll see you tomorrow" She finished as she winked and left

"You two are so cute" Tali said from the corner of the room

"Thanks" I say as I blush slightly "I'm going to be turning in for the night. You got everything under control here?"

"Yea I got it. Go get some sleep you have a busy day tomorrow."

I chuckled and I turned to leave for the elevator and began to make my ascension to the Living Quarters. "I guess things aren't too bad" I whisper to myself as the elevator began to rise

I entered the Living Quarters to see Jesse sitting up in his bed.

"You're still up?" I ask thinking he would already be asleep

"Can't sleep" He simply said staring off in the distance

"Thinking about Brent?" I ask figuring it was the only thing that could keep him up

"Yea, I'm just worried is all?"

"It's understandable since you haven't known as long as I have."

"What does that have anything to do with me worrying?"

"I say that because no matter what happens Brent pulls through." I say as I got my bed ready

"Joseph he was shot excuse me if I don't worry." He said as he stormed over to me as I was sitting at my bed that rested only six feet away

"Calm down dude I've thought about it but I don't it consume me. We must stay strong for Brent, you know what he would do if he knew we were crying of him."

Jesse backed down as he released a small chuckle "He would kick our asses."

"Yea he would you know he doesn't like the whole grieving over him thing." I say as lie down in bed "Now get some sleep we get a break finally and I want to wake up early to enjoy it."

"Yea you're right." Jesse said as he turned and returned to his bed "I'm taking Ashley through the Presidium tomorrow."

"Ha, I'm taking Liara to the same place maybe we could take our girls through there together."

"Maybe, we'll see. Goodnight dude" Jesse finished as he turned over to fall asleep

"Night bro" I say as I fall asleep

_The Next Morning_

I was enjoying the sweet embrace of sleep until I suddenly hit the ground.

I rolled and leapt up and saw that Jesse flipped me out of bed

"Finally dude I've been trying to wake you for minutes now. We've docked at the Citadel, throw your casuals on it's time to go." Jesse said as he turned and made his way for the elevator "I'll see you later." Jesse finished as he disappeared

I smiled as I grabbed the clothes set out before me. "Well at least he was nice enough to grab me some clothes." I said to myself

After throwing on my clothes I entered the elevator and began my ascent.

When I exited the elevator I saw Liara waiting for me with her same clothes she always wears but she still looks beautiful.

"So where too first?" She asked with a smile

"Let's go look at the gardens first." I say throwing a suggestion out in the air

"Ok" Liara said as she took my arm

So with a destination set we left and waited for that damned elevator that led to C-Sec. Finally the elevator arrived and we entered. On the way down we heard news of the lost communication with Feros.

"That's our next mission isn't it? I wonder what happened there." Liara asked

"No telling, but we'll find out" I lie but still give a smile as I look at Liara

Finally the elevator stopped and we exited into C-Sec Academy. Instead of taking the Rapid Transit we took the elevator that led to the embassies across the room.

After yet another slow elevator ride we exited to the Presidium. I swear I'm going to be driven insane by these things. As we exited the elevator we were greeted by bright lights and the sound of people walk around. I looked around and saw that large pool they have, the sight of the water always makes me want me to jump in, don't know why just an urge.

We walked past the embassies and started to cross a bridge that led to the Consort. As we walked past it a human made a comment about Liara being a Consort herself which to me is the equivalent to calling her a hooker and I wouldn't let that go without say. So I stopped and lifted the human with my biotics and brought him closer to me.

I turned to face the guy "What was that, why don't you say that again."

"Put me down or else." The man threatened

"I don't think you are in any position to threaten me, now apologize to my girlfriend for calling her a consort." I say as I glare at him

"Joseph put him down please he's just being an ass." Liara defended

"Fine but only because you asked" I say as I gently set the man down

We began to turn when I heard him make one last remark to a passerby "I see she wiped him already."

As we walked away my hand glowed blue and I lifted the guy in the air again and he screamed as I threw him into the water.

"Was that necessary?" Liara asked as she gave me a funny look

"Was what necessary he just magically glowed blue and jumped in the water? I wouldn't have done that I am far to mature for those kind of actions." I say sarcastically making Liara release a small chuckle.

We continued our way around the Presidium when we saw Jesse sitting on a bench with Ashley near the elevator to the Citadel Towers. We were easily a hundred feet away so I decided to be a slight ass.

"Jesse, Ashley, hey!" I shouted across the Presidium as I waved my hands in the air

I could see Jesse put his face into his hands which just made me laugh as the half of the Presidium looked at me as I walk over to Jesse and Ashley.

"I should kick your ass right in front of your girlfriend." Jesse said seriously as he removed his face from his hands

"I don't think you could." I say shrugging my shoulders as I sat on the bench "So anything happen to you?" I ask as I shove Jesse a little

"No nothing happened." Jesse replied looking at me like I was an idiot "We're not on Omega nothing just happens in the Presidium."

"Man you are a kill joy." I say

"Tell him what happened, Jesse" Ashley suggested pushing up against him

"What, what happened" I asked my curiosity peaked

"Nothing happened" Jesse said as he stood up

"What happened?" I asked turning to Ashley who I knew would answer me

"We were coming from the wards when a group of turians tried to shake us down. There were three of them and one of them grabbed me but before I could kill his alien ass, no offense Liara, Jesse punched him right in his face knocking him out. The other two went to grab Jesse but he swept one's feet from under him and close lined the second. The turian he close lined got up and tried to pull a gun on him but he kick it out of his hands and upper cut the guy in the jaw sending him flying. He struck the ground and was knocked out immediately. After that the turian whose legs were swept grabbed the second turian and dragged him off. When he was done with them he smacked the turian who grabbed me conscious and held him up by his collar, and made him apologize to me." Ashley finished

"Damn Jesse" I say shocked he was even capable of that

"It was nothing ok, I just don't appreciate people grabbing her." He replied like it was nothing

"I can understand that but you kick the living shit out of three turians who one of which had a gun. You've moved up in my book dude." I say clearly impressed "Tell me where did you learn how to fight like that?" I asked next, wondering how the hell he could do that. I mean he could never do anything like that as long as I've known him.

"I learned a few things from Ashley here, but I became really good because of the training that came from Garrus and Wrex." Jesse said "Say have you seen everyone else lately?" asked trying to change the subject

"No I don't think I have." I say

"Some of them didn't leave the Normandy. Shepard stayed in the Med-Bay, Joker stayed along with Chakwas. Kaiden left with Wrex and Garrus, to where I don't know." Liara stated

"Ok well I think I might head back soon." Jesse said

"What why? I asked

"Because things here are getting annoying, I mean I thought I could enjoy just a single day with my girl but I can't and now I have a splitting headache." Jesse said getting worked up

"Is it because of the turians?" Ashley asked

"No it's because of everything, there are too many things running through my head and I just can't…"

Before Jesse could finish his sentence Ashley grabbed his face and pulled him in and kissed him.

I watched them embrace each other before thinking it was probably a good idea to leave before this got any more awkward.

"Me and Liara will go to the wards or somewhere away from here." I say as I grab Liara's hand and back away

By the time we left Jesse and Ashley, a couple of hours have past and we still haven't had much of a romantic day like I hoped. I hope I can find better luck in the wards.

We entered the wards and I decided I might be able to get her to go to the club at the bottom wards.

After a little walk down the stairs to level 28 the club door was right in front of us, its music pulsing outside its walls.

"You want to go in and dance or we can go back to the Normandy if you want." I offer

"No I think it was time we danced" Liara said giving off a devilish smile as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the club.

**Jesse's POV**

I've been sitting by myself for a few minutes now since Ashley left to find Garrus and them leaving me here… alone.

"Well I got nothing to do here." I say as I stand up and headed for the lower wards where there a few good shops.

I took the rapid transit and left for the 33rd level of the wards.

Upon arriving I looked around and saw that this place was the same as any other place, same walls, same flooring, but a lot less people down here. As I was looking at stores and exploring this floor I bumped into some old friends, those same three damn turians who now have a fourth member who bore the same clan marking on his face as his friends.

"Well, well look what we have here. You think you're better than us huh human because you beat us that once?" the turian I forced to apologize said to me as he got in my face

"Listen don't mess with me right now, I'm in no mood for dumbasses who are looking for a fight." I say as I try to pass them but am immediately cut off

"You're not going anywhere." The newest turian said

"Listen I have a headache right now and you guys are not helping it." I say rubbing my temples.

"Listen here human…" a turian said as he grabbed my shoulder

On instinct I grabbed the turian's hand and twisted his arm followed by a shot to the elbow breaking his bone. Then another turian swung at me but I blocked his strike and followed up with a strike to the side of his face breaking one of his mandibles, and then I finished him with a strike dead center in his face knocking him out. The third turian managed to land a punch to my side sending me to my knees but he made a flaw when he followed with another shot that was aimed at my head. Before the punch could land I grabbed his hand and upper cut him knocking him out and breaking a few of his teeth in the process. The fourth and newest turian trembled from how fast I dispatched his friends…

"Listen if you walk away you won't get hurt but if you try to hit me I will break something of yours." I say giving him a serious stare

Unfortunately he didn't listen to my warning and he went to kick me but I caught his leg and brought my fist down on his knee shattering it. As he fell he went to grab me but I grabbed his arm and dislocated it from the shoulder, leaving him and the turian with a broken elbow to pick up their friends.

"Next time leave me alone." I seriously say as I turn to leave for the Normandy, so much for looking for something here.

As I walked away a group of on lookers ran past me to help the injured turians and a turian C-Sec officer looked at me but didn't say anything. I guess he knew that they were in the wrong. Man is it possible for me to avoid trouble.

It was a few minutes after the fight and I was now on my way up to the docking bay where the Normandy is located. There I can hopefully get some rest or kill time, damn this headache is killing me.

As I approached the Normandy I entered the first two doors and click to open the third that actually led into the Normandy when the decontamination voice thing startled me, I forgot it kicks on like that.

I entered the Normandy and saw that it was quiet and most of the people were gone, most likely enjoying their shore leave. As I began to walk down the walk way I looked back and saw Joker in his seat sleeping by the looks of it. Even with this headache I couldn't help but be an ass. I snuck up to Joker's chair and jumped in front to see him sleeping still, unfazed by my attempt to scare him.

"Joker wake up, I need some time to kill." I say as I shake him in an attempt to wake him.

However instead of him waking his head fell down he collapsed to the floor with a dart in the back of his neck. Scared for his life I checked for his pulse and found that he was alive just unconscious.

Alert to the fact that something bad has happened I walked quietly across the CIC room. I reached the door that led down stairs when I noticed something on the ground. I bent down and swiped my fingers through the mysterious liquid and rubbed my fingers together to distinguish the texture. I looked at it closely and concluded that it was in fact blood.

"Where are the marines stationed here?" I quietly asked myself as I looked around

I opened the doors as quietly as possible and made my way down the stairs. It was soon that I could hear voices. I stopped at the end of the stairs and rolled in front of the elevator. I leaned on the corner and looked over to see two armed figures guarding the Med-Bay.

"So why exactly is the Shadow Broker so interested in this human that he would have us infiltrate an Alliance Frigate to capture him?" Asked the guard on the right of the Med-Bay clearly a Salarian

"All I know is that the Shadow Broker thinks he could get some very useful information from him and he also has multiple offers of payment from private organizations like Cerberus." Replied the guard in the left who, just by his voice, was human

"I wonder what is so special about him that the Shadow Broker himself and a group like Cerberus would take an interest in him."

After listening to their conversation I knew I have heard enough, but knowing I couldn't kill them both without alerting whoever was inside the Med-Bay. I decided that it was best to create a small noise hoping to draw one of them away.

Looking around to figure out how to do this I simply tapped on the wall of the elevator.

"Did you here that?" the turian asked

"No, if you heard something go check it out, geez you're jumpy." The human replied

The Salarian left the door and began to approach me. I slowly stood up and prepared myself for him. The moment the Salarian turned the corner I grabbed his gun and punched him in the throat dropping him instantly. Unfortunately for me I didn't kill him quiet enough because the human guard ran over to my spot and following him were three other fully armored figures. The human turned the corner and I immediately punched the gun from his hand, followed by two punches to the side of the head to daze him before I snapped his neck. The other guards came around the corner and I was able to kill one with multiple punches to the torso followed by another strike to the throat dropping him. I went to strike the second when I felt something strike me in the stomach. I looked down and yanked it out to look closer, and I saw that it was a tranquilizer round. I threw to side as I felt its effects take hold of me. I grabbed the guard I was previously fighting and head-butted him which wasn't a good idea since he had a helmet on but the tranquilizer was clearly affecting my better judgment. Nevertheless it was enough to send the target stumbling and give me an opening for a strike to the throat, since it was these guys only weak spots thanks that damn armor they wore. When I was about to set my sights in the third assailant I was struck by three more tranquilizer shots in the chest that brought me to my knees.

I fell on my back as the world around me began to go blurry and four figures stood over me.

"What should we do with him?" asked one

"Nothing, the broker doesn't want anyone dead." Replied a human looking figure

"Why is that?" asked another who appeared turian

"I don't know why don't you ask him the next time you see him?" The other figured stated clearly sarcastic "Orders are orders and I for one don't want to piss of the Broker."

As the figures continued their conversation everything suddenly went black as I could no longer fight the effects of the tranquilizers…

**A/N: Well that's my 2****nd**** cliffhanger I've done I think. What will happen to Brent and can his friends get him back, find out in chapter 8.**

**So now I'm trying to think how chapter 8 will go. I will get it up as soon as I can, thank you for staying with the story and I hope you'll catch the next chapter.**


	8. A Search in the Dark

**AN: Sorry if it seems like it has taken me some time upload a new chapter but I had family over for the holidays and I spent a lot of time hunting but now I'm back and here's chapter 8 enjoy. **

**P.S I don't own the Mass Effect Universe**

Chapter 8: A Search in the Dark

Jess's POV

I began to awake as I the effects of the tranquilizers wore off. I slowly lifted my eyes allowing light to shine on them.

I rose quickly off of what I thought was a bed half expecting my assailants to still be around me. As I rose I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively grabbed it and struck the unknown figure in the chest when I felt a group of hands grab me and restrain me to the ground.

"Jesse calm down it's us." I heard a familiar voice say

I relaxed trusting the voice and as my adrenaline slowed down I looked around to see everyone standing around me and Garrus and Wrex holding me down to the ground.

"I'm ok, now let me go." I command to Garrus and Wrex who soon released me from a death grip

I slowly stand and look around to see Shepard lying on the Med-Bay bed and Joseph lying on the ground holding his chest where I struck. I reach my hand out and help him up

"Sorry about that." I apologize "Wait, the Broker's agents they are after Brent." I say as I rush to the door

"Jesse" Joseph said in a sad voice "They took him."

I looked down, never have I felt like I let someone down so badly "How long have I been out?" I ask as I look at the ground

"Jesse" Ashley says softly as she approached

"How long?" I shout causing my squad mates to look away

"You've been out for an hour." Garrus says finally giving me an answer

"How is Shepard?" I ask still with my head hung down

"She's fine she was in the room when they attacked. She was able to kill one of them before they sedated her." Joseph replies

"We need to find them. We can't let them have Brent." I say as anger began to fill every fiber of my body

"I know that's why I'm going after them." Joseph says as he puts his hand on my shoulder

"I'm coming with you." I say turning to face him

"No" Joseph simply said as he looked at me square in the eyes

"Why the fuck not?" I shout as I shove him

Joseph stumbled back but showed no intention of striking back. "Brent would want one of us to stay and when he is not here I'm in charge." Joseph said pointing to himself

"So you want me to stay here hoping that you can get him back. I am the person who is responsible for letting them get away with him!" I shout become upset at Joseph

"You couldn't have fended them off by yourself." Joseph states

"I know that… but I have to do something I need to help." I say

"And you can" Joseph said "You can help by sticking with Shepard and helping everyone here while I find Brent."

I lowered my head once again as I felt the cold of defeat "So that's it then, you're going after him leaving me here."

"I'm sorry but you let your emotions get the better of you." Joseph said as he walked over to me "Listen I will bring him back, I swear that to you" he finished as he rested his hand on my shoulder

"If you're going after the group of people who infiltrated the Normandy and took Brent then you will need help. If you won't take me then at least take someone with you." I say

"I'll go" Tali spoke up from the crowd of squad mates surprising everyone

"Tali I don't think you should…"

"I'm going with you. You might need my tech expertise. Besides I owe Brent one for the time he saved me from the Broker's agents. It is time I repaid hi" Tali interrupted as she stared at Joseph

"Fine you can come." Joseph said as he rubbed the back of his neck in defeat

"Then it is settled Tali and Joseph will search for Brent while the rest of us will finish Feros." I say

**Joseph POV**

After my defeat to Tali I gathered my things and grabbed some medical equipment from Chakwas incase Brent's health has become unstable. That is of course if we find him. Soon after a quick stop to the Med-Bay I was standing outside of the Normandy at the docking bay. I watched as the Normandy began to hover and leave the Citadel leaving me and Tali to begin our search.

"Where should we go to first?" Tali asked me as she turned to face me

I began to think about places that someone can sneak mercenaries onto the Citadel without anyone knowing about it. "Tali, is there any Warehouses or levels that C-Sec doesn't go to?" I ask

"Well there are lower levels that C-Sec doesn't patrol that often. Level 5 is one of the places that they don't go to, we could try there."

I nodded in approval and we began for a rapid transit that would lead us to the level we needed to go to.

After waiting for a few minutes at the transit a taxi arrived for us.

"Where to?" the Salarian driver asks

"Can you take us to Level 5 of the wards please?" Tali politely asks

The Salarian turned around to face "Are you sure you want to go there? I heard rumors of people disappearing there."

"We're sure." I say as I lean over towards him "Now take us there."

The Salarian driver turned and we headed towards the 5th level.

_10 minutes later_

We arrived after a very quiet ride. We exited the taxi and paid the Salarian his fee and I watched as the taxi made a fast U-turn and left. I turn around and saw a very crippled infrastructure in the area. Warehouses were falling apart, there seemed to be what looked like shops that were long abandoned, the air smelled stale, and apartments that have collapsed from years of neglect.

"What happened to this place, it looks terrible?" I asked

"This is one of the most untouched places on the Citadel. The Council has wanted to reconstruct this area but have had more urgent matters to attend to. They have been putting their resources into other more important projects." Tali explained as she examined the area

I nodded in response to her explanation "So how will we find Brent in…" but before I could finish my sentence the sound of an explosion and gunfire filled the air. "Where is it coming from" I ask Tali as I look over to her

"I sounds like it is coming from there." She said as she pointed towards a small warehouse that was smoking.

We soon sprinted towards the building "Brent, please let it be you." I hear Tali whisper. I didn't look at her or question her because my mind was to set on getting to that warehouse.

We arrived at the warehouse and the smell of smoke and death filled the structure. The warehouse was a two story warehouse with broken windows running along the upper walls letting light in. The light revealed the Broker's agents, Cerberus agents lying across the ground and a few extra bodies that I didn't recognize. I ran up to a turian that bore the Broker's armor and felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. I looked around and saw a human in the Broker's armor come crawling from behind a half melted crate that had black scorch marks streaking across it. I left the dead turians body and stormed over to the human.

As I approached him I lifted him with my biotics and brought him closer to me. I could see he was shot and was going to die soon as blood was coming from his mouth. "What happened here where is our friend?" I shouted at the bleeding human

"They came from nowhere. We… weren't prepared." He choked out

"Who, who were they!" I shout "Tell me" I shout again as I shake him

"Joseph you need to calm down this man is dying." Tali spoke to me as she walked next to me

I relaxed and placed the man down on a pillar that was missing its left side. Tali walked past me and over to the man and applied medi-gel to his wounds to by us some time.

"Now tell us what happened here?" Tali asked in a calm peaceful tone

"We were making a trade with some Cerberus operatives when they came down on us. It was supposed to be a simple tradeoff for some human. No one heard them approach until it was too late. We tried to fight them but they were better trained than us. The Cerberus agents were the first to go and then we fell just as quickly. It was… a… massacre."

"Who were the people who did this?" Tali asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him

"They were the… the… Red… Hounds…" the human finished as his head fell limp to the side signaling his death.

"The Red Hounds, who are they?" I asked as I stood up

"I've heard of them along my travels for my pilgrimage. They are a very pricy and strict mercenary group. Very few people can afford them from what I hear. There are stories that say that they are the best soldiers turned mercenary because they sought more… excitement and pay. I also hear that the Red Hounds can find anyone in the Galaxy. Rumors say that the Broker goes to them more than anyone else for information or when he wants someone found." Tali stated as she closed the eyes of the man who just died

"So they are skilled fighters and trackers." I say summing up what Tali just told me. "Wait if the Broker is an important part of their job and payment then why would they cross him?"

"I don't know they must have gotten an offer so great that they would even consider going against the Broker and Cerberus and go as far as killing their agents."

"Well we can ponder on this later but right now we need to find out where they went." I said as I walked over to a body in the far corner of the room that bore red armor

"What are you doing?" Tali asked as her eyes followed me

"Finding answers" I say as I search the body of the mysterious soldier. After searching him for a few seconds I hold up a data pad

I stand up and see Tali looking at the pad "Let's see what we have here." I say as I play the contents on the pad

"We have our orders retrieve the package from the Broker's agents no matter what. Our … employers want this human alive so watch your fire. Once you have the package take him to the old market district on level 5, we will make the exchange there. If we can pull this off we will live like Kings boys." The recording finished

"The market district is not that far away from here let's go." Tali said as she turned and sprinted towards the door leaving me in her dust. I mean I didn't think a Quarian could move that fast. I placed the pad in a storage unit that rests on my chest armor and I sprinted to catch up with Tali.

We ran out the warehouse there was something on my mind that I need to let out

"Tali I need to ask you something." I said as I caught up to her

"What is it?" she said simply

"How is it that mercenaries are even able to get onto the Citadel?"

"They can pay their way through. There's plenty of corruption here but mercenaries never go past the wards. That way C-Sec doesn't track their activities."

"Ok glad to have that cleared up." I say as I come to a stop "Hold up" I say as I signal Tali to stop

"What is it?" she asked as she looked past me and saw a group of men standing in the center of an opening conversing about something but we were too far to hear

"Blue Suns" I say as I clench my fists

"Why are they here?"

I had a feeling why but I was hoping I might be wrong. I was hoping I'm wrong because it is far too early for them to make an appearance… at least I hope.

We began to hug the walls of the structures and snuck around hoping to drop in on their conversation. While sneaking I noticed many things that made me think this area that has seen its better days. There were numerous oil and gas storage units, crates that once contained food or trade goods. But now there's rust on these buildings, gas has soaked into areas of the ground, and rust and decay has gripped this place.

As we neared them I noticed some men in red armor guarding a metal container. I looked closer and noticed an opening at the top where instead of metal there was glass. I positioned myself so I could see and saw part of Brent's face. They are holding him there. Now that I know where Brent was all I needed to know was who it was that wanted him.

After sneaking for a while we were close enough to hear the conversation between the Blue Suns leader and the Red Hounds leader who were both human

"I won't hand him over until I see the money. The Collectors hired us to retrieve him" The Red Hounds leader stated

"The Collectors have ensured that you will receive the money once they have him in their hands. We are here only to hand him over to them." The Blue Suns leader responded trying to calm the ever growing impatience of the Red Hound leader

"If I don't have my money soon I'm going to give him to another organization." The Red Hound leader threatened; clearly patience wasn't his strong suit.

"Who would you sell him to? You attacked the two highest paying employers you can find." The Blue Suns leader countered

The Red Hound leader clenched his fists and soon the Blue Suns leader was on the ground with a bleeding nose. The Blue Suns leader stood up holding his broken nose "That's it open fire we'll take him by force." He shouted as his men released their weapons upon the Red Hounds mercenaries.

Unfortunately for the Blue Suns the Red Hounds had taken the necessary precautions for this situation. Soon the whole area was erupted with gun fire. While this was happening, me and Tali bunkered down hoping they would kill each other.

As soon as the fight began it ended and I looked over a blasted hole in the wall near us and saw that the Red Hounds were the clear victors. I watched as the Red Hounds leader lifted the defeated Blue Suns leader in the air with his biotics and pulled his pistol out and pointed it at the defeat leaders head and pulled the trigger sending crimson blood and brain across the metal floor.

The Red Hound leader dropped the dead man to the floor and turned to one of his subordinates. "How many did we lose?"

"Sir, we lost only three troops." The soldier said as he saluted

"Good, grab the package we'll leave to find someone who will pay for this extra weight." He said as he turned around and stared at the dead Blue Suns merc.

"We have to do something." Tali whispered next to me

I didn't answer her because I was thinking that there was no way that we could defeat these guys. I thought that for a while until it hit me, we have the element of surprise.

"Listen" I quickly say to Tali who still sat next to me "I want you to launch your combat drone at their heavies then I want you to quietly sneak around and pick off their troops while I take care of their leader. If you get overwhelmed then I want you to get out of here Brent wouldn't want you to die for him ok."

I looked at Tali and awaited a response. Then she finally nodded in approval to my idea. "Be careful" I say as I leave her to her part of the plan.

I began to follow the buildings to get as close to this biotic leader as I could. Soon I was within spitting distance of him. I prepared myself for my strike if I could I will kill him in a single strike.

I sat still until the sound of men screaming was heard

"We're under attack!" a soldier in the back shouts

"What the hell…" the Red Hound leader said as he turned to see who was attacking his men.

It was the moment that he turned that I struck. As my body glowed blue I charged him as fast as I could project myself. As I neared him the Red Hound Leader turned around and quickly glowed blue and caught my fist that were aimed at his chest.

"Good trick kid but good enough." He said as he threw my hands down and kneed me in the chin sending stumbling back.

I looked up at him while I held my sore chin "How' I asked

"I knew you were there the whole time I was just waiting for you to make a move. The Collectors told me to expect his friends to come."

"How is it the Collectors already know about him?" I asked as I glowed blue

"The moment Saren knew about him news soon traveled about his… abilities." He said as he smiled and returned a similar blue glow

"If you know about the Collectors then you must know about the Reapers." I say as we begin to circle

"Oh we know and we made a deal with the Collectors for safety but now I have a feeling that deal is broken" he said as he looked down at the dead Blue Suns leader

I took advantage of the second he looked at the dead Blue Sun and charged him but before I could get towards him I felt a foot dig into my chest armor. I slid across the ground for a second because of the force from the kick. I stood up and saw the man charge me and I threw up my hands and caught him by the wrists, stopping his attack.

"You're good kid but you lack training." He said as he spun his hands in a circle, removing my grip and stuck me in the chest once more. I went to counter with a biotic push to get him back but he stuck my hand and kicked me in the face.

I fell to the ground and looked over to see Tali pull guerilla tactics as she would shoot one soldier and draw their attention with her combat drone so she could disappear in the infrastructure.

I looked up and moved my head as a fist crashed into the metal next to it. I threw my hands up and blasted the man back giving me time to stand back up. As I stood up I was immediately struck by a fist to the shoulder followed by a kick to the back of my leg sending me back to the ground. I looked up and I was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

"Kid you are really getting on my nerves." The leader said as he looked me in the eyes his crimson eyes adding to his intimidation "Although I'll give you this, I haven't had that much of a fight in some time now." He finished as he pulled out his pistol "It's nothing against you kid it's just business."

I closed my eyes as I felt the barrel touch my head. I knew I wouldn't be able to hit off and so I began to embrace my death.

I could hear him click his safety off and I could just see his finger inching toward the trigger. Then I heard a gunshot that rang through the air. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the man's face go blank as blood poured out the side of his head. His grip loosened as I slid out and hit the ground. I looked up coughing as I tried to gain some air and saw the man fall to his knees and finally hitting the ground face first.

I stood up and looked around to find the source of the shot when I heard four more rounds released and four Red Hound mercs dropped as they were rushing behind me. I turned and saw that all two were heads shots as a quarter of their heads were missing. The other two were shots in the chest. I looked at the direction that I assumed the shots came from and saw a figure stand up from one of warehouses two blocks away. From this distance I couldn't tell who it was but I could see their figure.

I began to ponder who it was when a bullet hit my shields that have finally recharged, signaling that the fight was still on. I turned and lifted four Red Hound troopers into the air and slammed them into each other their bones creating a cracking noise as their bodies became limp in the air.

I turned and saw Tali drop another heavy as she blew a huge hole in the turians chest with her shotgun. She then sent her combat drone that charged into a group of bunkered down troopers. When they noticed the drone they tore it to pieces but the drone wasn't finished with them upon its destruction it exploded and sent all five troopers into the air. I took advantage of this and took a massive metal crate and slammed it down on top of them crushing them. Blood began to flow from underneath the crate. I turned and saw the three remaining Red Hound mercs try to retreat but they were immediately gunned down by rifle fire. I turned to see the figure that saved me earlier. He walked past me and stepped on the back of one of the Red Hound troopers that was crawling away, pulled his pistol out and shot him in the back of the head.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious marksman as he turned to face me. The man stood over me and had a hood over his head and a long black trench coat.

The figure grabbed his hood and pulled it down revealing his face. It revealed someone that I figured wouldn't appear for some time. The person standing before me was none other than the greatest assassin… Thane

"My name is Thane I was hired to kill that man before you." He said dryly as he pointed towards the Red Hounds leader "I saw that you required assistance so I decided to help since you also helped me by distracting him and his men."

"You used us to get to him… good strategy." I say as I look over and see Tali place her hand on the case that holds Brent.

"If you don't mind me asking what's in that metallic crate?" Thane asks looking over where Tali was

"It's our friend." I say quietly

"My condolences, now I'm must leave." Thane stated

"Well I'm glad to have" I say turning toward Thane only to find him gone "your help"

I looked around to find Thane but I couldn't. I really want to know how he does that. I turned to Tali and over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and said "We've found him."

"I'm glad" she said in a low sad voice that caught my attention but I couldn't focus too much on it because I have gotten my friend back.

**AN: That's the end of Chapter 8. A few things are really starting to change now. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to see you next chapter.**


	9. Red Hounds and Answers

**I'm back… sorry I've been dead for so long but baseball has begun and it has been killing me to where I didn't want to write but rather sleep, and if I did write it was only like a hundred words . Also between school work and college class work I've been pretty busy. I'll try not to delay like that again but if I do at least you know what I'm doing and that I'm trying to get the story updated.**

**No POV**

It has been 10 days since Joseph and Tali found the body of their friend Brent. Now they rest in a remote location on the Citadel and wait for the others to return. Since their discovery Tali has shown Joseph how to use overload. Joseph spent the other days maintaining the crate that kept Brent alive.

**Joseph's POV **

I've been working on this damned crate for hours now and I've been trying to keep it running at maximum capacity but its power source is dying. I've cut all nonessential functions to preserve power but I don't think this thing will last no more than two days. I've used some of the medical equipment that I took from the Normandy to replace some more major functions to further power preservation.

It was a pain to move this thing without anyone noticing but luckily C-Sec is not that great at their job. I don't know where exactly we are but Tali seemed to know because she was the one that moved us here. She says that no one will know we are here and I believe her this place is a shit hole it makes some parts of Omega look good. It was a rundown area that many of the poor people came to. I guessed that Tali figured that no one would question us down here. I don't know, I learned not to question her logic.

As I continued to work on the crate's systems I heard someone approach behind me. I stopped from working on the console located on the side and raised my head. "Tali" I say as I turn my head to see her walking towards me with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked as I stood up to face her, wiping off the dust that stuck to the knee of my armor.

"Just some food, I figured you might be hunger after working so hard." She said as she held the bag towards me

I grabbed the bag and looked into it and saw a box. I pulled the box out of the bag and opened it and I was smacked with a wonderful aroma of Raman. I checked inside the bag and found some chopsticks, funny how this is still used today, and began to eat.

I sat down on a box on the ground and leaned on Brent's crate as I ate. I looked up at Tali to see that she was watching me. "Thanks for getting me some food Tali" I say as I slurp up some noodles into my mouth.

"It was nothing. You've been working on his crate for eight straight hours, you deserved some food." She said as she slid down next to me. "Joseph can I ask you something?" she asked tilting her head down

I stopped eating and raised my head immediately thinking "Oh no is this one of those questions. I wonder if I can run right now before it's too late."

"I wanted to know why you and Jesse follow Brent more than Shepard." She said in a somewhat soft voice. Clearly this has been on her mind and she was worried how I would take it.

I stopped eating and put my chopsticks into the box that once contained Raman and set it aside of me. I released a slight sign and laid my head back onto the crate. "Well we follow Brent more because he's our friend for one. Two he doesn't let fear compromise his judgment and three he will do anything to ensure that everyone survives any situation. I guess that to us Brent is like out Shepard." I pulled my head from the crate and looked at Tali "I have a question for you now." I say looking at her as her head tilts to the side showing me that she wasn't expecting a question.

"Why did you join us so willingly, this has been on my mind for some time now and I wanted to know? I mean we could have been mercs hired to kill you." I proclaim. I watched Tali sit there silent for a few seconds as if she was thinking about it. Finally she looked at me and from what I could tell from her body language, because 87 percent of a conversation is told through body language, she was slightly embarrassed by the question.

"I was so willing to join you because the way you fought. The moment you ran to my side to protect me from Fist's goons, and the way you communicated with each other all of you sounded as if you must protect me. Also Brent's knowledge that I was on my pilgrimage spiked my curiosity".

"Not to push this but I think there is more than just trusting us because of our knowledge of why you were at the Citadel. Also you seem to follow us more than Shepard, why?" I say trying to find other and maybe even the true reason for her sudden faith and trust in us. As I watched and waited for her response I noticed her twiddling her fingers. "If you don't want to answer it's ok."

"No it's just; somehow I have developed some kind of feelings for Brent." I jumped a little as I was just struck with this news. I further listened to Tali as she continued "A dashing young man who is selfless, generous, and determined comes to my rescue. I thought that since he was human it would prevent this but I find myself caring greatly for him" I looked at Tali and I saw her lean her head down as she stared at the ground. "But he cares for Shepard from what I can tell."

I just stared at Tali unable to respond to the words that she released. My mind started to run in overdrive to come up with something but nothing was presented to me. I thought that she could talk to him but that would cause further problems. I also thought of me talking to him but that would be too awkward. So I figured I would have to let this play through and hope that it sorts out itself.

As I sat there thinking I realized that I haven't responded to Tali. I felt like I would face a squad of mercs than continue this conversation. "So how do you think Shepard and Jesse are doing on their mission to Feros?" I ask trying to raise another conversation to diverge from the one we were on earlier.

Tali looked at me knowing that I was making an attempt to avoid her statement but instead of dragging it out she followed me in my divergence. "I don't know how they are doing but I hope they are ok." She said

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them" an unknown voice said

I jumped up and looked at the direction of the voice. There in front of us was a taller man with crimson armor. He didn't have his helmet do you could see his pale skin and short dark brown hair. This guy was taller than Brent by a few inches and had an aura of blue continuously coming from him. Whoever he was he was definitely a powerful biotic.

"Who are you?" I demand as I prepare my own biotics. While Tali draws her shotgun and aims it right at him.

The man continued to approach us "Now, now there's no need for violence. I'm Nathanial William Roy, Commander of the Red Hounds located in this sector it's a please to meet you." He said giving us a slight bow.

I was unmoved by the man's introduction. "What do you mean this sector?" I say giving Nathanial a glare

Nathanial slowed his walk to a crawl "For every relay there is a Red Hound commander assigned to them. I'm the commander of this sector."

"Before we continue further I want to know why you are glowing blue." I say to him

Nathanial stopped for a second and chuckled "Well aren't you the knowledge seeker, fine I'll tell you everything you will need to know. I'm glowing like this because all Red Hound Commanders are implanted to the extreme. The only way to reach our level of command is to survive the implants which 99 percent don't. The implants strengthen our biotics which is another requirement. Now this next bit isn't related but it is fun to know. Red Hound commanders are implanted with an implant that the Red Hound Grand Master created himself. The Grand Master is the founder of the Red Hounds and is the strongest of us all and even though he is an old fart he can shoot the wings off of a fly without even trying. Anyway back on topic the Grand Master created an implant that more than quadruples the wearers' average biotic power and control. The most resent module increases the power by ten rather than four. Mine is the newest module and the glowing is a side effect. However even with the implants I'm ranked as only the fifth strongest commander among our ranks."

"Well then now that my history lesson is over, tell me why you're here?" I comment

Nathanial stopped walking towards and was less than 15 feet from us. His composure changed from friendly to serious in an instant "You know why I'm here; I'm here for your friend. Now I would rather not kill anyone so if you would be kind to hand him over."

I continued to glare at him and responded "I can't do that"

Nathanial looked at me and then at Tali as he released a heavy sigh "You can't win this fight Joseph" he said as his biotics began to flare

I jumped a bit "How do you know my name"

Nathanial's composure didn't change from its serious state "I know who you and your friends are."

"You don't know us!" I shout as my body began to glow blue

"Don't I?" a malevolent smile came across his face "You see that machine that your friend is in." he said pointing to the crate that held Brent. "There are components in that machine that scan his brain. I was given updates about information that it discovered, well up till you found it necessary to deactivate it along with the other unique functions. I know that you're from Earth. I know that his body is capable of tremendous biotic power but he is incapable if maintaining it for extended periods. Based on reports and feeds I have collected I know that you are much weaker than him bioticly but are able to maintain your biotics for a much more extended period. Now… here is where it gets really mind blowing. I know that Brent's DNA is twisted with asari's somehow and yet he maintains his human appearance and characteristics. This explains his natural control of his biotics and since you are similar to him I' m going to assume that your DNA is similar as well. Do not assume that I don't know you when you don't even know yourself." He said returning his facial expression to its serious state

Chills ran through my body and it became hard to breathe. All this information overwhelmed me greatly for I wasn't prepared to take a hit like that. It made sense, when we entered this world our DNA must have mutated from the change and it would explain our biotics as well. This information allowed me to piece together answers for some of the questions that have risen but it also raised others.

"Based on your reaction I'm assuming that you didn't know any of this." Nathanial said as he began to approach me.

Soon he was in front of me and Tali had her gun ready. Nathanial put his hand on my shoulder "Now let me have Brent and you and the Quarian here can live."

My mind snapped to attention at his words and I remembered I must protect Brent. I immediately threw his hand off my shoulder and pushed him back with my biotics sending him tumbling a few feet back.

He jumped up anger clear in his eyes. "Fine if that's how it's going to be!" he shouted as his body and eyes began glow blue energy. Tali shot her shotgun at him but the bullets failed to pierce the energy that had built up already.

"Tali get back and stay in cover bullets can't get through to him, he's too strong!" I shout to her as I prepared my body. I looked over to see Tali hesitate "Tali get out of…" I began to shout when I felt a sudden force strike my chest sending me flying back twenty feet. As I hit the ground I rolled and was immediately thrown into the air. I glided up and was thrown down with such force I almost blacked out.

"Joseph!" I heard Tali shout as I was dragged across the ground. Soon the world became fuzzy. I turned and saw that Nathanial was dragging me by the collar of my armor. I noticed some blue energy spark in the air. I tried to swing my arm but my body had taken such a toll so fast that my body was weak so the hit was more like a tap.

"I told you to let me have him now I'm going to have to kill you." Nathanial said as he picked me up.

As he held me my head rolled back but I pushed it forward to see the man's face. As I looked at him he head-butted me in the face and threw me across the metal floor, sending me sliding across the ground. I crawled up and saw blood dripping on the floor. As I began to stand I felt a fist meet my face sending me back to the ground. As I pushed my hands forward I could see more blood dripping down.

"Joseph run!" I heard Tali's voice shout but it seemed distorted

I felt a foot kick me sending me onto my back. I looked up to see Nathanial standing over me. I noticed more blue energy spark here and there in the air. He bent down and grabbed me by my armors collar and heaved me up off the ground to his eye level.

"I told you to leave." he said as he brought his glowing fist back. The world began to fuzz again as I looked at him. Blood running out of my mouth from the damage I took. I knew that Tali couldn't kill this man and I also knew he was going to put everything he has into this next punch.

I looked past Nathanial and saw Tali standing there staring at me. As Nathanial reared his fist back some more I heard Tali's voice shout my name once more as Nathanial brought his fist towards my head.

My life flashed before my eyes, I guess this is what Brent must have gone through when he was shot. I saw everything my life before we entered this dimension and the new and better life I had picked up here. My flash back ended as quickly as it begun and I saw Nathanial's fist near my head. The world was running in slow motion so I watched in every detail as his glowing fist neared my head.

As I felt Nathanial's fist make contact I also felt it suddenly stop dead. I soon felt myself hit the ground and get picked up. The next think I knew I was next to Tali who seemed awestruck.

The break in the ass kicking allowed me to regain focus, also the medi-gel Tali applied helped. I used my arm to drag myself up allowing me to sit up. Tali ran over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders to help me stay balanced. The world was blurry but began to clear. At first I could see blurs of blue hitting in areas all over the place but I was unable to identify them. However soon I was able to see a lot clearer. I looked out and was almost breathless.

The person fighting Nathanial was a person I wouldn't thought I would see fighting in some time. The person was Brent. I don't know what happened or how he got out or even how the hell he is up but he's fighting Nathanial.

I watched as Brent fought Nathanial with a ruthless technique. Brent wasn't in that blood rage or insane state and his biotics aren't dark blue but rather bright blue. I was dumbfounded as I watched Brent fight. As I watched him I realized that Brent didn't have his armor only his sleepwear a shirt and shorts "He can't keep going like that with his body hitting that armor he could reinjure himself." I say as I struggle to stand only to feel a hand push me back down. I looked up to see Tali stare at me. I looked down knowing that I she was right.

**No POV**

Brent charged Nathanial and struck him in the shoulder. Immediately Brent swept his leg kicking Nathanial in the side. Nathanial stumbled and caught Brent's fist that was aimed at his face and pushed Brent back. Brent stumbled back before he immediately slammed into Nathanial with his shoulder. Soon after Brent grabbed Nathanial by his collar, swept around him and slammed him down onto the ground. Nathanial hit the ground with such force that he bounced and Brent caught him with his biotics and threw him into a nearby building.

Nathanial stood up holding his head and charged Brent. Brent was expecting Nathanial to move so fast and caught him off guard sending Brent rolling to the ground. Brent stood up coughing and gasping. Nathanial prepared another charge when he was hit in the side by a piece of metal that was originally on a building, but Brent ripped it off threw it.

Nathanial regained his balance and slammed his hands on the ground creating a wave of biotic energy like a wave on the ocean. The sent the wave charging at Brent who ran towards it. Brent was fully enveloped in biotic energy and smashed through it. Nathanial went for his pistol that rested on his side. Before he could use it though Brent grabbed it out of his hand and crushed it into a ball as he dropped it on the ground. Nathanial charged Brent, grabbed him by the arm and struck him in the side. Brent threw Nathanial away before he could inflict further damage with his superior close quarter skills.

Soon Nathanial recovered and lifted Brent in the air but soon afterwards Brent released a pulse of biotic energy that broke that lifts hold. As Brent floated to the ground Nathanial began to run towards him and leapt towards him and punched him in the stomach. Brent fell to the ground holding his stomach. Nathanial approached him; bent down grabbed him and lifted him. "You fight pretty damn well kid but I can't kill you, so I'll just take you and kill your friends before I leave."

With those words in the air Brent's biotic energy began to change. Nathanial noticed and brought his fists towards Brent's face hoping to knock him out. But before he could Brent blasted Nathanial with a pulse of biotic energy. Nathanial was sent flying back as Brent's rose from the ground.

"You won't touch my friends. I won't let you touch my friends and I won't let you live to torment others!" Brent shouted as his eyes turned a dark blue but the biotic energy surrounding him maintained its bright blue color.

"Oh did I pinch a nerve." Nathanial said as he smiled "I doubt you can…"

But Nathanial would never finished that sentence because Brent charged Nathanial and grabbed him by the throat, launched him into the air and slammed him down into the ground collapsing the metal upon impact. Nathanial had attempted to slow himself down but Brent's biotics over powered his so Nathanial's biotics offered him no momentum change. Nathanial rolled onto his back but he wouldn't have been able to stand because the impact had shattered his legs. Brent then, still in this odd between state, jumped with his biotics and slammed onto Nathanial's chest shattering more of his bones. Brent then stood over the dying man and knelt down, grabbed Nathanial by his throat and slammed his fist into Nathanial's head causing it to collapse leaving the section of metal flooring where his head was further dented. Brent rose and turned to check on his friend.

**Joseph's POV**

By the time the fight ended I was recovered enough to stand, walk, and see straight. I watched as Brent made his way over to us. I watched Brent wipe the blood on his black shirt.

As soon as Brent walked over to me "Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice completely changing his previous attitude.

"I'm fine." I simply reply

Brent nodded his head and looked at Tali who was still in shock "Are you ok as well?"

Tali simply nodded her head. Then Brent turned his attention away from us and to the crate he emerged from.

I watched Brent for a second before I had a sudden outburst "Hey!" I shouted as I limped over to Brent "How the hell are you even walking around or fighting for that matter. You are supposed to be too injured to do anything."

Brent looked at me for a few seconds "You know… I don't know what happened" Brent said smiling

I looked at him dumbfounded "Really that all you got for me. My friend who was shot and kidnapped suddenly burst from his container and saves my ass, and all he has to say is I don't know what happened. Thanks that sums up everything!" I shout throwing my hands into the air and almost falling over due to my weakened state.

I was ready to shout some more when I heard Tali in the back shout that she found something. I guess during my outcry she searched Nathanial's body. She walked over to me with a data pad. I took the device and broke through its security locks with ease and accessed the data on it. I ran through the data, most of it was information on the crate that Brent was in. As I scrolled through I found something that answered my question of how Brent recovered so quickly. "Hey Brent I withdraw my question but I raise another. How do you feel to have had the chemicals that cause Krogan and Vorcha to regenerate injected into you?"

Brent looked at me blankly clearly that was quite a surprise. I chuckled a little as I thought of how he will react from the news of having asari DNA. "It turns out when the Brokers agents took you and placed in the crate the Red Hounds outfitted it with a chemical similar to the chemical in the Krogan. So in turn that explains why you regenerated so fast."

Brent and Tali looked shocked but Brent seemed more relieved. I scrolled through the data pad some more and found some more information regarding other subjects. I downloaded the files onto my Omni-Tool for future use, and then erased the data pad.

"I think we should get out of here and wait for Shepard to return." Brent recommended

"I think you're right" I say as we begin to walk away to find a transit.

_30 minutes later and taxi ride later _

We arrived at C-Sec after a long silent ride to find Anderson waiting at the docking bay.

"Anderson, sir" Brent said saluting

"Brent" Anderson said saluting "I see they found you and I also see that you've recovered."

"Yes sir and better than ever" he said smiling

"Good to hear" Anderson said removing his salute

"What are you doing here Anderson?" I asked

"I'm waiting for Shepard. *sigh* The Council is going to ground the Normandy." Anderson said leaning on the wall near the elevator

"What they can't do that!" Tali shouted clearly becoming upset.

Brent and I looked at each other knowing what was going to happen. However we didn't think it was going to happen this soon. We thought there was going to be time to do the side missions, more time to finish things like getting the information for Tali and stopping the Doctor for Garrus, things like that.

"So when is Shepard going to get here?" Tali asked

"Well the last time I checked in she was coming out of the Relay and was approaching the Citadel."

"Fuck that soon" Brent whisper, I heard him but no one else seemed to

I looked at Brent and then back at Anderson.

"I need to take care of some things real quick so I'll see you later" Brent said as he began to leave. I tried to stop him but he ignored me and soon he disappeared as he entered the elevator that led to the Presidium.

"Any word on Jesse, Anderson" I asked curious on how Jesse did on his mission to Feros.

"Well according to the report your friend blew up a Thorian creature that was controlling everyone in the colony."

"Blew it up, how did he pull that off?" I asked

"Shepard said he used an explosive device he created, he calls it J-5. Shepard said that there was little left of the Thorian after the explosion."

I busted out laughing; leave it to Jesse to create a new explosive material capable of killing something like the Thorian. He was always an explosive happy person.

"Well I'm sure that the material will come in handy one day." I say

"I'm sure it will. I'm planning on having it repurposed and produced. Based on the report Shepard gave me, this J-5 will prove useful to the Alliance. Anyway I'm going to Flux when Shepard arrives tell her to go there to meet me."

"Understood sir" I say as I saluted him.

When Anderson left, Tali soon followed leaving me in C-Sec where my mind began to wonder on the things that we will face. Soon we will face Sovereign and Saren… this will prove to be either very interesting or very disastrous. I wonder if our intervention will prove a benefit or doom this world. I don't know I guess I'll find out when it all unfolds.

**That is the end of Chapter 9. Once again I'm sorry for the delay, but its spring break so I'll have more time to write.**


	10. Short but Sweet

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone that I'm not updating as often as I should but I have a bad case of writer's block. However I was able to get this chapter up so yay.**

**Joseph's** **POV**

I sat at the elevators entrance by myself for a few minutes before I heard the elevator make its way down. I stood and turned as I watched it arrive with Shepard, Liara, and Jesse on it. The moment the door opened Liara ran out and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around returning the embrace. I looked past her and saw Jesse staring at me his eyes seeking answers.

I released my hold from Liara and approached Jesse as he left the elevator. "Did you find him?" Jesse asked me

"We found him and he's fine." I say smiling as I shake his hand and nod my head to comfort him. I looked behind me and saw that Liara and Shepard both were relieved by my news.

"Where is Brent right now?" I heard Shepard ask, clearly wanting an update on the situation

"Oh, he's walking around somewhere." I say as I look around and waving a finger in the air.

"Wait he's walking!" everyone proclaimed at the same time as they gave me a very odd look

"Ah, right I forgot to update you on his status. Well we found him and..." I went on to explain about meeting up with the Red Hounds who attacked the Cerberus agents, the fight with Nathanial, and I finished with details about the data pad and the information I found on it. The only thing I left out was Tali's conversation and the information about the whole Asari DNA thing. I felt that those two were best kept secret. By the time I finished I thought Liara was going to kick my ass for putting myself in so much danger without help, and Jesse I, well I just knew he was laughing on the inside.

"Remind me to teach you hand-to-hand combat one day." Jesse said smirking

"There it is" I thought confirming that he hasn't changed since I last saw him

"Oh haha" I responded to Jesse before turning towards Shepard "Anyway, Brent is off somewhere, and Tali left too, but I don't know where she is either. I was the only one that stayed behind to wait for you. So where are you off to?" I ask even though I know the answer

"We are going to talk to the Council they said that they will give us our reinforcements and Udina wanted us back here. They are amassing a joint species fleet to deal with Saren and his Geth."

"Alright well good luck with that" I strain to say without laughing at how this will turn out… like Udina taking a punch to the face *chuckle*. "I'm going to find Brent we will meet you back at the Normandy." I say as we all walk towards the elevator on the other side of C-Sec until they broke off to the transit terminal.

I got in the elevator and began my assent.

Upon my arrival to the embassies I started walking around looking for Brent but was unsuccessful. I departed toward the other areas of the Presidium but I couldn't find him. I was walking around when I thought of the one place Brent would have gone. I made for an elevator and went to the wards. I exited and started walking towards the markets. Sure enough as I made my way to the lower markets I found Brent talking to a Salarian salesman. As I approached Brent he must have taken notice of me somehow because he said my name before I reached him.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked

He turned to me and tapped his nose "I could smell you."

I gave him a very disturbed look "You could smell?" I say

"Well yea, you haven't showered in over a week you'll kind of have an odd odor emitting off you."

I smacked my face from his response, he was right I haven't taken a shower since I left to look for him. At least Brent's container had a sterilizer unit to keep him clean. And here I was wondering why people were giving me odd looks. "You need to take a shower when you get to the Normandy." Brent said snapping me from my thoughts

"First tell me what are you doing down here" I asked as the Salarian handed him a box

"Getting new armor" he said with a straight face

"Oh that's right your other armor is…" but I was interrupted "filled with bullet holes" Brent finished

"Right" I say rubbing the back of my head "So what armor did you get?" I say as I look at the box

A smile crossed Brent's face "Colossus armor, with shield interfaces added in"

"Are you serious" I say in disbelief

"Yep, it cost me a small fortune but I got it" he said as he began to walk away before stopping and turning "You coming?" I snapped to attention and ran to catch up with him.

Along our way Brent got tired of carrying the box and lifted it with his biotics. That really got some strange looks from people surprisingly, but then again it could have been because of the way I smelled.

Finally we made it to the Normandy and I headed straight for the showers as I left Brent to do his own thing.

**Brent's POV**

I approached my locker and placed the armor in it. My locker wasn't down in engineering like everyone else's. Rather it was near the mess, and on the other side of Shepard's locker. As I sat down I felt my hair hit my face. "Well even in a crate you can't help but grow now can you." I say as I tug the hair down to my eye "I'll have to get you cut soon, and wow have I gone crazy. I'm talking to my hair now and saying this all aloud."

As I was finishing up putting my armor in storage I heard frustrated footsteps and a loud sigh. I turned and saw Shepard standing before me. Her hair had grown a lot since I last saw her; it has grown past her shoulders now. "Shepard" I proclaim while seated "…Brent" she responded after some hesitation.

"How did meeting the Council go." I asked even though I know how it went

She released a heavy sigh as she sat next to me "They grounded us and they aren't taking this threat seriously."

"You're Commander Shepard, war hero, leader, and soldier; you'll get us through this. I know you will." I say putting my hand on her shoulder to reassure her as I stand up

She watched me get up and head to a refrigerator in the other side of the room as I grabbed whatever I could to eat. I don't know why but I felt like I was starving. I sat down at the mess hall table only a few feet from her. I looked at what I grabbed and I found what looked like meat and in a bag near it looked like gravy, I also seemed to have grabbed a vegetable like food that I was clueless to what it was. I got up and grabbed a plate and set it on the table. As I started to put the foods on the plate I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw Shepard walk over to me and sit next to me.  
>"That biotic metabolism must be a bitch sometimes huh?" she commented<p>

Apparently I forgot that biotics require a certain amount of calories because of their metabolism, this explains why I'm hungry so often. "Yea it can be a nuisance sometimes." I say finally replying to Shepard.

"So how do you feel?" Shepard asked clearly concerned

"Pretty good considering what has happened, I assume Joseph told about the whole… thing" I say dodging using the words "my rescue"

"Yea, he did. I'm glad to see that you are doing better."

"Well you know, nothing can keep me down. By the way I like what you did with your hair. You look beautiful with long hair." I say as I smile at her

The moment I said that I caught it and I felt like an idiot. An awkward silence befell the mess hall. At that moment I was so glad that everyone else was somewhere else. I began to eat my food in silence up till the point I finished. "Look I didn't mean… well I… what I meant was… I'm going to shut up now." As I slammed my head down on the table and didn't lift it up. I felt like the biggest idiot ever.

"It's ok" I heard Shepard say, I turned my head and saw a shy smile on Shepard's face. I never thought I would see the day that Commander Shepard would be bashful or shy.

"Are you sure, because I can go back to feeling like an idiot?" I proclaim as I felt a blush come across my face,

"I think it's cute" she replied. When she said that my heart stopped

"What's cute, my stupidity or my bashfulness?" I ask as I sit up

There was a small hesitation then she said something that I probably won't forget she said "I think that you are cute."

If I didn't know better I would have thought my eyes popped out of their sockets, there was nothing preparing me for that. "You… you…you…you think… I'm…cute" I stuttered to say as I was overcome with embarrassment.

"Well yea, when I look at you I see a determined and handsome young man, willing to protect those near him, a man who is a powerful biotic that controls himself so he doesn't harm those near him. I see a man who took a bullet for me in order to insure my safety." She said as she neared me "I see a man that fights to protect those he loves. I see a man who has been through so much and remains sane." She finished

Before I knew it she was so close I could feel her breathe. It felt like time had stopped, and I had no idea how to react. I leaned in to meet her when a noise broke out interrupting us. We both drew back as the noise turned out to be Joker over the intercom "Commander, Anderson wants to see you at a club called Flux." I leaned back and took in a deep breathe "That's right I forgot that Anderson wanted to talk to you." I said to confirm what Joker said

Shepard stood and up and turned to leave "Joker were you spying on us?" she asked before she left. There was silence for a brief second before Joker answered with a no.

I watched Shepard leave the mess as she walked up the stairs to the CIC, when she disappeared I hit my head multiple times on the table. I hit my head on the table one more time and left it there. The mess hall was silent for a second when I heard Joker came over the Intercom again this time asking for me to get my stuff on because Shepard wanted me and Jesse to go to Flux with her. I jumped up, threw my plate in the sink and ran to my locker.

I threw my armor on pretty quickly, even though I haven't equipped any armor in a long time I still got it. Soon I had the new armor on and was heading up the stairs, where I found Shepard and Jesse waiting for me.

We left the Normandy and went to a transit where we arrived at Flux. As we made our way to the club the noise could be felt pulsing from it. We walked into it and you could see people dancing all over on the sides. We continued to walk when I saw Anderson sitting at a table.

I pointed to Anderson and we walked over to him. As we walked over he greeted us wholeheartedly.

"How are you holding up Anderson?" Jesse asked

"Been better but you're not here to talk about my wellbeing." He responded taking in Jesse's kind remark but redirecting it to the real situation "We need you to get the Normandy out of here." He said as he looked at Shepard "Shepard I'm sorry that you got grounded. I wanted to let you know but they wouldn't permit me to communicate with you."

"It's ok Anderson; I knew you would have warned me if you could." She said reassuring him

"Thanks Shepard, now down to business. We need you to stop Saren and the only way to do that is to get to Ilos and stop Saren from getting to the Conduit." Anderson comments

"How the only ship that get us there is grounded." Jesse proclaimed

"Well I thought about that and I can either, sneak into C-Sec and deactivate the grounding command, or I can hack into Udina's computer and release you."

"I'd go with Udina's office, that way you're not in any danger. I mean C-Sec has armed guards you most you have to worry from Udina is a stern lecture." I say

"I agree that would be the best, and if Udina is in there I'll think if something, besides he made this personal. Now since that is settled, are you ready Commander?" Anderson replied

"Let's get going." Shepard said in her commanding tone as we rushed out of the club towards the Normandy.

Upon arrival of the Normandy we waited next to Joker as we watched an orange colored icon on the dash. We waited and waited for a few minutes when it finally turned green Shepard told Joker to punch it. Joker acknowledged and we soon departed the Citadel.

Within the minute of leaving the docks we were on our way to Ilos. With us departed I left for my locker and threw my gear back in.

Joker acknowledged that we had some time till we arrived at Ilos so I left to get this hair of mine cut. I looked for Jesse who I couldn't find. I looked for him in the engineering level and I was unable to find him. As I searched I saw Tali walk up to me. "If you are looking for Jesse he went into Chief Williams's room." She said as she turned and returned to the core.

I stood there for a second thinking how that was impossible. I walked to Williams's room and I pressed my ear to the door, which I wished I hadn't done, and I could the sounds of moaning. I turned and began to walk fast "Why god, why didn't I listen to Tali." I shouted in my head. I was going to look for Joseph but that would not happen because his relationship was more obvious. So I could assume what he and Liara were doing right now.

I sighed as I could find no one and there was no way in hell I was going to cut my own hair. Finally I decided to go to Shepard since she was the only person that I could think of.

I was walking around unable to find Shepard so I went to her cabin. I entered and found her at her desk. She looked at me for a second before going back to a data pad. "Can I help you Brent?" She asked nicely

"Yea, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to cut my hair." I asked

Shepard set the pad down and looked at me with a look of confusion "You need me… to cut your hair." She said making me feel stupid.

"Yea, when my hair gets long it tends to either go crazy because it's curly or it will get in my eyes. That's why I keep it short. However I haven't got it cut in some time. I wouldn't ask you if it could be helped because it is a waste of your time, but Jesse and Joseph both are um… busy." I say rubbing the back of my head

"Sure" she said as she smiled at me.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I say as I blush from embarrassment.

I walked further into her room and sat at the desk she was previously at but she since moved and grabbed some scissors. I watched her threw a mirror that she placed so I could watch her work.

After a few minutes I watched her continue working and doing a pretty good job. "Have you done this before?" I ask breaking minutes of silence.

"I've watched people do this before, that's how I know." She said cutting some more of my hair

With my question answered more minutes of silence followed until she finished. I stood up and examined her handy work. I do have to say she did a pretty good job at this. I turned at her and hugged her thanks. "I appreciate the cut Shepard" I say as I release her from my hug.

I looked at Shepard and saw that seemed slightly depressed "What's wrong?" I asked

"When will you quit being so formal with me?" she asked catching me by surprise

"What do you mean?" I asked, since I was really lost

"You don't have to call me Shepard, call me by my first name." She said as she looked into my eyes, still in my arms

I looked into her eyes "Ok… Sarah" I said, it was here that I made a move that I knew I was going to either get killed for or get the feeling back. I leaned forward and kissed her. I could see the shock in her eyes but those same eyes turned into an embrace. Soon the simple kiss turned to each of us exploring each other's mouth. We began to move to the bed where I embraced her every movement. As we continued to kiss I felt a hand rest on my face and push me away. I looked and saw Shepard looking away from my face. "What's wrong?" I asked her clearly confused, that seems to be a pattern with me

"It's not you, it's just… I don't know, I feel like we are rushing into this a little. Maybe when this is over, and there is more time." She said as she continued to look away

I looked at her and stood up. She looked at me like she hurt me and was worried. I looked at her for a second "It's ok" I say giving her a smile "I understand I figured, I mean I haven't known you as long as Kaiden and most of the time I was injured. Our time together has been strained." I finish looking at the ground

I heard Shepard walk over to me "In the time I've known you I've learned so much about the person you are. With you it's like you don't have to know that person for years but rather weeks to learn who he is. You don't hide who you are." She said as she placed her hand on my face and raised it to look into her eyes

I looked at her and I understood that there will be time that we can spend together "Another time, deal" she said looking at me.

I looked at her and smiled "Deal" I said as we released each other "I'll see you later Shepa… Sarah" I say as I smiled at her and left her room.

After that colossal fail I sat in the mess hall for some time. I was sitting down when I heard my stomach growl. "How can you be hungry" I hear a voice say. I looked up and saw Joseph standing in front of me with a plate filled with food.

"I know, I guess this is the down side to being a biotic huh?" I say as I grab some of the food on his plate

"Yea, so how did things go with Shepard?" he asked as he stuffed a piece of fruit into his mouth

"Well, let me say this, it could have gone better." I say as I ate a piece of cut meat.

"Man, I'm sorry." He said

"It's ok, she said that we will continue at another time." I say as I finish as I grabbed more meat and placed between two loafs of bread. "So how did you do with Liara?" I asked

Joseph started to choke on his food when I raised the question "So it went that well aye." I say as I chuckled "Good to see that you are having a good time." I finish as I stood up "Well I got to take care of something; I'll talk to you later."

**That's the end of Chapter 10. I'm ending this one short so I can continue with chapter 11 being Ilos and the Citadel. I hope that I didn't mess up this chapter with the whole Shepard/Brent thing. Also there may be a deleted scenes chapter similar to what** **JuneFiction909 did with Nobel Revival, I recommend you check out her story as well, so because of the deleted scenes idea I'm dropping the rating from M to T. Anyway I'll work on finishing chapter 11 and hopefully it will be up before the weekend is over. **


	11. With a Sacrifice comes the Truth Part 1

**Well it took all night and day but I got chapter 11 up, this is the longest chapter yet so please don't be upset if there are mistakes. I hope you enjoy it because it might be another week or slightly more before I can update again. I would like to thank everyone for their support and reading my story it means a lot to me. So without further delay I give chapter 11. **

**Joseph's POV**

I sat at the mess hall's table for minutes and then those minutes turned to hours. I watched as the crew of the Normandy scrabbled around as they prepared to face Ilos. I sat there deep in thought as to how things started and how they end. I thought of how this would mark the end of one and the beginning of another. I remained in my seat until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Liara. I stood up and hugged her thinking how this could be our last moments before we faced hell.  
>"How are you feeling? You look like you are deep in thought" she asked in a concerned voice<p>

"I was thinking how this could be the last mission we ever go on together." I say as I looked at the people scurrying around.

I felt a hand touch my face gently and pull it forward "Hey" Liara said in a soft voice "remember what you always tell me… Brent won't let anything happen, and neither will Shepard."

I placed my hand on her hand that still rested on my face and chuckled "Yea, I should have remembered that."

I leaned in and pecked her on her cheek, and as I drew back I heard a voice call out my name. I turned and saw that it was Jesse. He was in a newer armor that looked like Mercenary, its dark red color and chest plate giving it away.

"Hey check out what Brent got me." He said as he spun around showing it off

"Why did he give that to you?" I asked as I released Liara's hand

"I gave it to him because of the extra storage it has. I thought he could use it for the extra ammo but since my update on his progress I have a feeling he will use it for something else." I heard Brent's voice say as he walked up to Jesse and pated him on his armor's shoulder.

I looked at Jesse as I saw a smile smear across his face "Oh crap" I say as I figured out what he would use it for "Jesse please tell me you didn't fill your armor's extra sockets with your home made J-5 explosives."

I looked at Jesse waiting for an answer "What… I'm appalled that you would think I would do that… I'm only bringing a block of it." He said as he turned and left before I could mark a response.

As Jesse rushed away I looked at Brent "You know you shouldn't encourage him."

"Oh come on Joseph, his obsession with explosives is what makes him Jesse." Brent said as he chuckled "At any rate I need to get my gear on, hell I might even wipe the dust off of my guns. It's been a long time since I used them… oh wait I don't think I have used them, maybe I have… I don't know." Brent muttered to himself as he walked by me

I watched him walk over to his locker and begin to gear up. I decided it was best if I did too so I left Liara and went to her office, since there is where I "left it."

I walked in and quickly threw it on since Joker made an announcement that we were 15 minutes away. As I was finishing up getting my armor on and putting my Tempest SMG and Predator pistol on their magnetic clips Jesse came barging into the room. I turned to face him when he placed his arsenal on Liara's table.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed his Avenger assault rifle.

"I figure we'll be doing a lot of moving and fighting so I need to balance my weapons for mobility and firepower. I need your help with this." He said as he examined his weapons

"Why not ask Ashley, she would be the one to ask." I state

"She's busy" he simply said

"Oh ok well if you want mobility you need to remove the heavier of the weapons." I said as I looked over his weapons "Here, remove the shotgun it is heavy and I doubt you'll do much of close quarter fighting. I'll give you my pistol so you'll have two of those while I'll take the shotgun." I say as I grab the shotgun placing it on a magnetic clip and setting my pistol on the table.

"I think that should reduce the weight by a bit, the shotgun is a heavy weapon so you might be able to move better without it." I said as I examined his arsenal thinking of any other modifications. "Other than that I can't think of anything else." I say as I shake my head

I tapped Jesse on the shoulder and left the room and headed for the Engineering bay.

As I exited the elevator I found Brent and Shepard talking to each other as they waiting by the Mako. I began walking towards them when I felt a fist hit me in the back. I tuned and saw Jesse run past me. I don't know how the hell he got down here so fast but I'm going to assume I was too deep in thought to notice him follow me into the elevator. I watched as he ran over to Shepard and Brent interrupting their conversation. As I stood next to Jesse I realized that Shepard was supposed to be in the CIC next to Joker telling him he can make the landing. I shrugged in my head thinking that this was probably one of those things that changed from our intervention.

Shepard ordered us into the Mako as we prepared to depart. I crawled in last and when I got seated I noticed that Brent was handing Jesse something. I looked at it closely and noticed that it was a Ka-Bar knife. "Geez Brent what's up with all the gifts lately" I jokingly point out

"Well I figured that Jesse needs something to use in case he runs out of ammo, considering you and I both have our biotics to fall back on he needs something for the up close and personal kind of fight." He said explaining to me the need for him to have a bladed weapon.

I nodded to his explanation when I felt a sudden jerk. I looked up to the front of the Mako and saw Shepard pressing at buttons and attempting to land us on the ground. Apparently the whole time we were talking Shepard was busy landing the Mako.

The moment we stopped she ordered us to exit. As I jumped out first I saw the giant door of stone close sealing and blocking us off from Saren. I watched as the others filed out when I heard the sound of Geth clicking. I turned from the door and saw four Geth emerge from behind a block of stone.

I reached for my shotgun when I heard the sound of a rifle and pistol go off followed by sputtering and then multiple thuds. I turned and saw that Jesse and Shepard already dropped the Geth before I could even draw my shotgun. I watched as Shepard walked past me motioning us to follow behind her. We followed her across the platform as we made a right and began going down a ramp. As we reached its end we were swarmed by eight Geth troopers and a destroyer. I ran up to nearby rubble to us as cover. I could hear the bullets hit the rocks, slowly breaking them away. I rolled out of cover and quickly lifted two troopers who were near each other and fired multiple rounds with my tempest into their torsos killing them. After that I quickly slid back into cover near Jesse and reloaded. I looked around the cover and saw Shepard rain a barrage of assault rifle bullets into the destroyer sending him crumbling to the ground. I turned my head to check on Jesse but he had rushed out of cover near two troopers, he shot one in the torso and stabbed the other in its head. I looked around the other side of my cover and I saw Brent lifting multiple slabs of stone and slamming them onto the remaining Geth, crushing them beneath the slabs weight.

With that group of Geth defeated we continued along the path. As we walked around I couldn't help but look at the statues that rested on the group. "I wonder if this is what Protheans look like" I thought to myself. As we walked I examined every statue and its surroundings, observing every architectural design so I could share this with Liara. I continued to walk, following Shepard as we entered a clearing with more blocks resting around. I looked around when I saw a large Geth walk towards us.

"Prime!" I hear Jesse shout, with that warning we all ran for cover. I looked over and saw Jesse reaching for something on his belt. I looked and saw that it was grenades. I continued to watch Jesse as he leaned out and threw the grenades. I followed them as they flew to the Prime. They landed mere feet from him. I waited for an explosion but instead of an explosion, smoke began to rise. I continued to watch as I saw Shepard run around the Prime that struggled to escape the fog of smoke. Shepard ran behind the Geth unit and slapped her own grenade onto its back. This time there was no smoke but rather an explosion that sent fluids and metallic pieces flying everywhere.

With the Prime reduced to scrap we continued on our way. After a couple of minutes of walking around we found an elevator or what looked like one. I activated the console and a rumbling sound could be heard from below. Soon the wall opened to reveal a lift. As I walked into the lift I looked around to make sure it wasn't a trap. Usually I wouldn't think it would be but because things are changing I'm not so sure about anything anymore. We all filed in and I activated the lift and it began to move.

I looked around at everyone as they reloaded and switched their weapons. We all have been quiet since we landed. I figured it was because of how important it was that we stop Saren and everybody's on edge. I walked up to Jesse and was about to attempt to strike a conversation with him to kill this damn silence but before I could the elevator came to a halt.

When the doors opened a corridor stood before us. We walked down it weapons drawn. As we reached the end, it opened to another room. This room was a decent size with more stone blocks resting here and there, and had adequate lighting. As we entered it saw two inactive Armatures. I went to right side with Shepard while Brent and Jesse went onto the left side. I approached the armature when I heard clicking. Suddenly the Armature that I thought was inactive sprung up.

"It's a trap!" Brent shouted as gun fire erupted on the other side.

I looked up as the Armature looked down at me. I froze at first when I looked into its light, then I felt Shepard's hand pull me back as the Armature discharged. I snapped out of my paralyzed state and ran with her. We retreated back near the entrance as I fired my Tempest at Geth troopers that began to file out from the other end of the room. I looked around for Jesse and Brent but couldn't find them. The only thing that ensured me that they were alive was the sound of gun fire and a flying Geth every now and then.

I leaned out of cover and peppered the area in front of me hitting a couple of Geth that ran out of cover. I placed the Tempest on the magnetic clip and grabbed my new shotgun. I rolled out of cover and charged a Geth trooper. Upon impact I struck him sending him flying, followed by that I turned and shot another trooper in the chest mere feet away creating a hole in its chest, spilling its fluids onto the ground.

I running through the room when I saw a mass of troopers lined up with their guns pointed at me. I froze again because I ran out of cover and I wouldn't be able to get to cover quickly enough. I watched as their fingers pulled for the trigger. As their guns lighted up one of the stone blocks rammed into the Geth on the left and proceeded to slam into each one smashing them into the ground and each other. I turned my head and saw Brent and Jesse emerge from the other side of the room.

"You ok?" Brent asked as he moved the block from the entrance

"Yea" I said as I nodded my head

I turned around to look back and I saw Shepard walking up to us. Instead of saying something she simply told us to move and we obliged. We walked up the ramp that led to the VI with the distress signal. As we approached it, I watched it the VI sputter and twitch. I tried to listen but I didn't have the Cipher so I couldn't understand it.

"What is it saying?" Jesse asked as he walked around it observing it closely

"It's some sort of distress call." Shepard said as she listened to it

"Amazing, the Cipher must have translated the Prothean language for you." Brent said with fake amazement

"Anything useful?" I asked as I walked to a console and opened the gate.

"No I can't understand anything else, it's too badly damaged. Let's get moving Saren has enough of a head start." She finished as we rush out seeing how there are no Geth left in the building.

We made our way across to the final elevator and entered. We began our ascent back to the surface. Finally the elevator reached the surface and opened shedding light into the elevator. We left and make our way towards the Mako. I wish Garrus was here, because he would have something snappy to say about taking the Mako.

I walked up to the Mako and opened the door allowing us to enter. I sat on the left side, Brent on the right, Jesse took the gun, and Shepard drove. I felt a slight lunge letting me know that we began to move. I watched as Jesse fired round after round from the turrets gun. I figured Shepard must have been punching it because Jesse was going all over the place trying to drop the Geth as fast as he could.

I moved up to the driver seat and watched as Shepard ran over Geth and Jesse mowed them down. Soon as I looked to the sides of the walls I saw the stasis pods. I watched as Shepard drove around giant roots and launched over some crevices. As Shepard continued to drive us forward I noticed a barrier form in front of us blocking our route.

"Stop!" I shout as I noticed Shepard wasn't slowing down, suddenly Shepard slammed on the brakes sending me lurching forward.

With the Mako stopped I regain myself, stood up and exited the Mako. I looked around looking for the opening that would bring us to Vigil. I walked around the Mako when I found the elevator to Vigil. "I think I found a way to turn off the barrier." I say pointing towards the slab that led to the elevator.

With our knowledge of where the elevator was we entered it and began our decent. When we reached the ground the doors opened up to reveal Vigil's console. We approached the console when it suddenly burst with life, showing us a damaged AI.

"You are not Prothean, but you are not machine either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why sent our warning through the beacons. I do not sense indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope. It spoke in a monotone

"Hold up how can I understand you? Why aren't you speaking the Prothean language?" Jesse asked in a confused voice, showing us that he didn't remember the reason behind it

"I have been monitoring your communications since your arrival. I have translated my output into a format you will understand. My name is Vigil, you are safe here for the moment but that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

"Why did you bring me here?" Shepard asked

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated the reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed." Vigil proclaimed

"That means that the Reapers could wipe out the Council and the Citadel fleet with a single attack, they wouldn't see it coming." I say

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it the mass relays." Vigil continued before being interrupted by Brent

"There must be a way to stop this, a way to delay their arrival?" Brent asked "I mean all the Protheans must not have died some must have survived and create something to help those of the next cycle." Brent finished folding his arms

Vigil remained silent for a second "They did, the pods you see around you are Protheans. However the extinction of an entire species is a long and slow process. By the time the Reapers returned to dark space I had only enough power to maintain the pods of the top scientists. The used the Conduit to return to the Citadel. The Conduit is a small-scale version of a mass relay that connects to the Citadel. They used that to return. There were only a dozen left, far too few to sustain a viable population, but using the time they had they gained access to the Citadel and altered the Keepers signal. The Keepers are used to activate the relay however when Sovereign sent the signal the Keepers ignored it."

"What happens if Saren bypasses the Citadel's defenses?" Shepard asked

"He could transfer control of the Citadel to Sovereign. Then Sovereign would override the Citadel's systems and open the relay and the cycle would continue."

"Is there any way we can stop them?" I asked

"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy, when you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign. Follow Saren he will lead you to your destination." Vigil finished

"Saren's got enough of a head start, grab that data file and let's go." Shepard said as she motioned me to grab it, I approached the console and uploaded it to my Omni-Tool. I turned my head and gave Shepard a nod to confirm its upload. With that we turned and raced back to the elevator. As we neared the elevator we heard Vigil say his last words before turning off "There is still hope, the one you call Saren hasn't reached the Conduit."

We rushed to the Mako as the elevator reached the top level again. We loaded into the Mako the same way we did before, me and Brent sitting while Jesse used the turret and Shepard drove. As I sat down I felt a sudden lurch as Shepard slammed on the gas. The Mako charged forward down the corridor running over any Geth that got between us.

When we finished driving down the corridor we came upon the drop that I always thought was used for maintaining water or acted like a storm drain to redirect the water. As we rushed through its narrow walls we encountered many Geth but those were soon dealt with when Jesse released the Mako's cannon on them. We ran across a Colossus that was a bit stubborn but between Shepards driving and Jesse's aim the Colossus fell quickly. The rest of the ride was easier since the only left to stop us were just rocket troops and the occasional drone.

We finally made it to the end of the stretch. I looked out the driver's window and saw a structure that looked just like a mass relay. The structure was emitting a blue energy that projected upwards. With the Conduit in sight Shepard told Jesse to come down because we were going to make a run for it. Jesse regrettably stepped down as Shepard slammed on the gas again sending us rushing downhill towards the Conduit. As we rushed for it the sound of bullets pinging off the Mako's shield and the sound of Colossuses discharging their energy could be heard from inside the Mako itself. The Mako was struck numerous times and soon the Mako's shields were almost depleted as an alarm went off inside.

"Hold on this is going to be close!" Shepard shouted as bullet struck the Mako's tire sending us sliding. Just as the shields were fully depleted we reached the Conduit. Its blue energy engulfed the Mako and shot us straight up.

The next thing we knew we were crashing into the Citadel. We rolled numerous times until we smashed into a wall that stopped us.

With the Mako stopped and upside down we slowly crawled out. As we stood we realized that we were in the Presidium. We were greeted by alarms blaring off in the distance and a darkened area with only a few emergency lights and fires that the Geth have created emitting light. We did a double check to make sure that everything was ok. We began to walk around when the sound of Dragon's Teeth sliding down was heard. We all turned as four husks came charging at us. To make things easy and save ammo me and Brent lifted them and launched them off onto the other side of the Presidium. We slowly walked towards the nearby elevator.

As we entered the elevator and it began its ascension it stopped suddenly causing us trying to catch our balance.

"Saren's locked the elevator! Suit up – we're going outside!" Shepard shouted as she grabbed her helmet from a pocket in her chest armor, she grabbed it and it unclasped its locks and folded out to its shape. We all did the same and quickly put on our helmets as Shepard blasted through the elevators glass. I stepped out first, and I have to say that one step almost made me shit myself. As you step out of an elevator that is hundreds of feet high your mind automatically assumes you're going to fall, but the magnets in the boots keep you on the walls.

As we all exited the elevator I looked forward and saw Sovereign attached to the Citadel. I watched as one of his claws… fingers whatever slowly move up and down like what an impatient person.

We followed the elevators lift chamber using it as a navigation when two Krogan come charging at us and the sound of an accelerated elevator stops and four Geth come pouring out. Me and Brent quickly lifted the two Krogan and slammed them up and down on the ceiling and floor until they stopped moving. While we were doing that, Shepard and Jesse released a volley of fire from their Avenger assault rifles.

With one obstacle defeated we rushed forward and up a ramp. As we reached the top of the ramp we saw Sovereign even closer and he seemed even larger. His claws… finger whatever was really close. We continued down that path when a Krogan Warlord and two Geth destroyers emerged from behind a pillar. Me and Brent just grabbed them with our biotics and launched them up. We both watched as they drifted further up while thrashing their arms around.

"When do you think they'll come back down?" I asked as I leaned towards Brent

"Whenever they hit the other side of the Citadel, I'm assuming." He said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Think we should keep doing that to everything we see?" I asked as I continued to watch the Krogan get smaller and smaller

"… no lets not, we probably would be ruining someone's day even more if we kept launching Geth and Krogan that way. Could you imagine that person going oh great the Geth are attacking how could this day get any worse, and as they look up here come a bunch of Geth and Krogan falling around them?" he finished giving me a funny image in my head

By the time we looked down from our observation and conversation we noticed that Jesse and Shepard already moved ahead of us.

We rushed to catch up and fight but by the time we reached the next ramp Jesse and Shepard already killed all the Geth on that platform. As we continued further we approached an opening that had defensive turrets set up. We walked further in when a Geth dropship flew over us and half a dozen Geth slammed into the ground. Brent and I looked at each other and split up, both knowing what to do. We had to activate the turrets to blast the Geth dropship out of the sky. I raced to the nearest turret on my left as Brent activated the one on the right.

Soon all three rocket turrets were online and firing at the Geth dropship. We held off the Geth that emerged from the dropship for a few minutes. All of us running cover to cover, trying to deal with the constant number of Geth. Soon the dropship was emitting a purple flame from multiple areas as it couldn't handle any more firepower and crashed on the other side of our location.

We furthered our position and moved on to the next area that contained five Geth turrets. As we turned the corner I was surprised to find no turrets but rather more Geth. I don't know why there are none but it seems that we might have changed something for the better. As we dispatched the Geth of that area we turned and found the hatch that would lead to the Council chamber and Saren.

I approached the hatch and lifted it allowing Shepard to move in first. As I was about to jump the air filled with the sound of Geth dropships. I turned when I felt a hand push me back down the hatch. I looked up and saw that it was Jesse.

"What are doing?" I asked as I tried to struggle with him

"You three need to defeat Saren, I'll stay here and hold back the Geth so you can end this." He said in a serious tone

"Are you crazy they'll overrun you?" Brent shouts

"Listen I've used the extra slots in this armor to store a large amount of ammo. I can hold them off longer than either of you. Also if I don't hold them back they'll regroup with Saren bolstering his strength making it more difficult to defeat him. Now go they're almost here. " He said as he pushed me down the hatch. I looked up and saw him and Brent shake hands.

**Brent's POV**

"We'll come back the moment we are done with Saren." I promised

"I appreciate it" he said looking down "listen I have a strong feeling you could use this more than me." He said as he handed me a block that was bigger than my hand and about six inches high.

"What is this?" I asked as I looked at it

"It is my last brick of J-5. I have no need of it up here." He said as he released from my hand shake "Now go they will need you there. Oh and Brent, remember there isn't a problem in the world that can't be solved without the proper amount of explosives" He finished as I crawled down the hatch and I watched him seal it.

I chuckled a little by his comment as I crawled down and emerged in the Council Chamber. I placed the explosive in my right leg socket, I had to squeeze it in but I got it to fit. As I looked around I saw Joseph and Shepard slowly and cautiously moving up the stairs. I rushed to their side as we quietly approached Saren. I looked around and saw fires burning in the corners and dead bodies littered the ground and the smell of corpses floated in the air, something the game doesn't show, and Saren's Geth were nowhere to be seen. We then rushed up the last stair case and as we reached the top Saren disappeared.

I looked around for him when I heard that disk thing he always flies around on. I looked forward and saw him emerge; as he emerged he tossed a grenade at us. We all dove to get out of the way, as it exploded. Joseph and I rolled to the left while Shepard rolled to the right.

I looked over to Joseph and saw no marks of damage. I turned my head as Shepard began to talk to Saren. While he conversed with her, I faced Joseph "Joseph while he's distracted in his conversation with Shepard lets execute tactic 319." I say

He looked at me oddly at first "Why would we run away." He asked

"No that's tactic 309. I'm talking about tactic 319." I say as I do a sling shot motion

After a couple of seconds he realized what I was talking about. "Are you sure that will work?" he asked

"Depends, do you have overload?" I asked as he nodded his head "Good then it will work. On the count of three we will execute the tactic and kill this bastard." Joseph nodded his head in agreement

I looked at Shepard and started to count down 3…2…1… "Go!" I shout as I roll out first drawing his attention.

Saren went to shoot at me but my new shields held off his fire. I turned my head and saw Joseph roll out of cover next. Following the tactic I bioticly pushed him forward, launching him into the air. Saren hesitated at first because wasn't sure how to react. As Joseph flew in the air I created a biotic barrier around him. Joseph leaned back as he flew and kicked Saren off of his disk. Then Joseph activated the other part of the tactic, he overloaded the disk and sent it crashing to the ground. As Saren began to fall he slowed himself with his biotics, while Joseph immediately launched himself back into the air again, just as planned. I used my biotics to charge Saren and slam into him; I followed up with another push as I sent him back into the air. Then I grabbed Joseph with my biotics and launched him back down to the ground sending him smashing into Saren as he slammed into the ground. The crash was enough to create a crater in the metal. Joseph stood up over Saren's body and lifted it. The body was limp but we both knew what was going to happen. So with Saren's dead body in the air I grabbed one half of him and Joseph grabbed the other and we pulled him apart preventing him from turning into a husk. Saren's body poured out metallic parts rather than organs or blood. I walked over to Joseph and gave him a quick high five. I turned around and saw Shepard walk over to us with amazement in her eyes.

"How did you guys do that?" she asked as she headed to the console to upload the data we got from Vigil

"We planned this out a long time ago." I say nudging Joseph "We knew we might face him on equal terms one day so we planned this out." I finished

"Joseph finish the upload, I've got an incoming message from Joker." She said as she gave Joseph control of the console and she turned away to talk to Joker who brought the Human fleet. "Joseph we need the arms open so we can take Sovereign down."

I watched Joseph as he quickly typed on the console. I saw his face turn from excitement to anger. His face then turned to that of confusion. "Fuck!" he shouted making me jump

I walked up to him "What's wrong" I ask as I observed the screen

"The data will prevent him from activating the relay but there is another problem" he said as he backed away from the console "The arms won't open, Sovereign has complete control of them. The only way I could open them is if I broke down the Citadel system into separate groups and opened one arm at a time." He said as he paced back and forth

"Why not do that then?" I asked as Shepard approached us to hear better

"I could but it would take me thirty minutes to an hour to access just one arm. Sovereign has access and he has set up numerous firewalls and fake routers. So I would have to take the time to isolate the real arm component, hack into it, find the proper server and open it. We don't have time for that by the time I get one arm open he would have bypassed the data from Vigil and opened the relay." He said as began to clench his fist. "I'm sorry but there is no way to get the fleet in here to stop him." Joseph said as he fell to the ground and placed his face into his hands.

I watched as Joseph began to lose hope, I looked at Shepard and saw that even she didn't know what to do. My brain began to rush for a solution to this problem but there was only one that ensured that everyone survived. I looked at Joseph and at Shepard and then at Sovereign.

"I know what I must do." I whispered "Joseph I know how to stop Sovereign." I said

Joseph looked up at me hopelessly "What are you planning?" he said as he stood up

"I'm going to enter Sovereign and plant the explosives that Jesse gave me around his core." I said

Joseph's eyes popped open "Are you insane that might kill you." He shouted

Shepard heard Joseph yell and walked over "What's going on?" she commanded

"I'm going to enter Sovereign and plant explosives in it. He's a machine he must have some kind of core or something that keeps him functioning." I say as I thought about the derelict reaper and its core

"You can't do that!" she yelled

"She's right you can't and I won't let you!" Joseph said as he began to glow

I released a slight sigh and I quickly countered him and used my superior biotics to punch him in the face with just enough force to overpower his biotics and knock him out. As Joseph went down I heard Shepard gasp from my aggressive attack. "Listen Shepard I have to do this." I say as I got close to her "If we don't stop Sovereign here the Reapers will kill everyone." I finish as I hug her.

I turned and placed Joseph's helmet on him and instructed Shepard to do the same while I put mine on. "I'll come back… that's a promise." I say as I shoot the Council Chambers glass out. I jumped up on it, looked out to see Sovereign, and I turned around and waved goodbye to Shepard.

I decided that it would take too long to run or walk across to Sovereign so I made use of the zero gravity and my biotics. I leaned back and launched myself forward with my biotics. I floated in the air. I had enough force to get me half way but I landed in the middle of a group of Geth. I dispatched them quickly and leapt again. This time I put enough force to reach Sovereign. When I landed on him felt so small in size. Using the magnetic boots I was able to keep hold of him. I knelt down and prepared myself. I started wailing on the hull of the Reaper with my biotics denting it bit by bit. Soon I had dealt enough damage and I was able to rip a small hole into it.

I crawled in, landed on a platform and shook my hands because of the force I had to inflict. I looked around and saw a huge hollow hull. I tried to jump but I realized that in here there is an artificial mass effect field and oxygen. I kept my helmet anyway on but because of the "no lack of gravity" I wouldn't be able to get as far in my leaps. I began to move around when I encountered a massive number of husks. I quickly sent out a shockwave that sent them flying, followed by a quick jump to get out of there. I knew I couldn't stay in here for long so I had to rush.

I easily spent ten minutes jumping around and shooting trying to find that damn core. In the next five minutes I found the core, although by this time I was tired from using my biotics so much.

I made a final leap and landed in front of the core however because there were no Cerberus in here there was no platform to stand on. I looked up at the core and removed the explosives. I jumped and landed near the metallic orb that sheltered the core of Sovereign. As I was placing the explosive around the core I heard a voice speak out to me.

"Human what are you doing. You attempt to delay the arrival of those who are infinitely your betters. We are the harbingers of your destruction." Sovereign rang

I simply ignored him as I finished placing the charges. I jump down and observed my handy work. I grabbed what little amount of J-5 I had left and placed it back into my right leg socket. I opened my left arm container and grabbed the detonator. I looked around and flipped the cap that protected the button. I lifted my thumb and was bringing it down when I felt a large force hit me. I rolled and looked up it was a turian in a cloak. I looked at him and realized that he had the detonator. He clipped it onto his belt. He then removed his hood to reveal blue streaks across his face.

"Who are you?" I ask as I stand up

"I am Chulaz I'm the master of the Overseers." He said as he removed his cloak displaying his dark brown armor.

I was taken aback for a second considering I haven't seen or faced an Overseer since Virmire.

"You killed Saren and threaten to destroy our savior Sovereign, I won't allow that to happen!" he shouted as the air turned blue.

I was shocked to find someone else capable of that amount of biotic release. I shook off his hit and prepared my own biotics. While I was in the crate I had time to meditate and reach a new level of control of my biotics.

As I prepared to face him he charged me, and I had to act fast. I threw up a barrier but he shattered it and sent me flying into the metal tubing of Sovereign. I rolled onto the ground but quickly got up. I stood up and charged Chulaz back. I threw my fist out at his face but he caught it and struck me in the chest. I broke his hold and threw a kick into his side.

Instead of him stumbling back he simply shrugged it off. I quickly brought my leg back down and followed through with an uppercut. This time I had enough force to make him stumble. I quickly grabbed him and threw him into a wall sending him through it. I stood there waiting for him as I maintained my biotic glow. I waited and waited, when I thought I had won I saw a blue blur hit me on the shoulder shattering my right shoulder. I spun and hit the ground, and as I stood up I was struck in the face by his fist. I attempted to stand but I was then kneed in the stomach sending me to the ground. I felt my rage begin to boil over but I learned that the rage was not the way. I began to think of all those I fight for right now and that is what will give me strength.

As Chulaz brought his leg up to strike me again I caught it with my side bringing down my weight to hold it there and then I brought my fist down on his knee, breaking it. Chulaz fell to the ground screaming in pain. I walked over to a piece of a broken pipe and grabbed it with my left hand. I then proceeded to walk over to Chulaz and slammed the pipe into his stomach. The sharp end of the pipe proved useful as it tore into his shield and pierced his stomach sending blue blood pouring onto the floor. Soon Chulaz's screams fell silent and then he took his last breathe.

I relaxed and approached the hole I created when I threw him into it and looked around. I continued to look around until I found the detonator on the ground under some rubble. I bent down and picked it up. It wasn't damaged and so I was going to finish what I started. As I turned around I felt an object pierce by mid-torso. I was then lifted off the ground and slammed onto a metal wall. I looked down and saw that Chulaz was still alive despite the hole in his stomach.

"I won't let you win! I won't!" he shouted as the blue steaks died away.

I held onto the pipe as blood poured out of my mouth and the hole in my chest. I felt my organs push against the pipe, and I couldn't stop screaming. As I watched Chulaz gloat I slowly reached for the remaining explosives in my pocket, I held the explosive with my thumb and used my index finger and middle finger to place the electrical charge into the explosive and proceeded to throw it at him striking him on the chest. He looked at me with anger and ripped the pipe out of my chest. I hit the ground and blood ran onto the floor like a river. I rolled over and grabbed the detonator. As I held onto it as I threw up blood I felt a hand grab my neck and lift me up. I looked at Chulaz in his eyes and began to chuckle as I snakingly raised my open hand and attempt to raise a biotic barrier.

"What's so funny?" Chulaz asked with anger

I continued to laugh even as blood continued to flow out my mouth. I then raised my hand with the detonator "Boom" I said as I pressed the button. Chulaz's eyes grew when he figured out what I did but before he could react the devices exploded, first the core and then him, sending us both separate ways. Then I black out.

I awoke to see the Reaper falling down around me. I don't know how I was still alive but I was intending to leave. As I attempted to move I realized I couldn't feel my legs. I rolled and saw that they were bleeding, burned, and broken with chucks of skin missing. I figured that I was able to block most of the explosion but I was unable to maintain the field. So using the one thing on me that worked I dragged across the ground using my left arm, I struggled to reach a corner where I propped myself against as I watched the Reaper fall apart, sections of it erupting in fire. As I watched I scratched my head with my left hand that is when I realized that my helmet fell off during my tussle with Chulaz. As I watched the flames engulf more of Sovereign I heard a noise on my Comm channel. I pressed my hand against the communicator to receive the transmission.

"Brent are you there!" I heard a voice shout across the channel, it was Shepard

"I'm… here." I say as I begin to cough up more blood

"Brent, Sovereign is blowing up you need to get out of there!" she shouted

"Sarah" I say using her first name this time "I'm… afraid I…" I try to say before coughing up more blood "I'm afraid I won't make it out." I say as I examine my broken shoulder, half destroyed legs, and the hole in my chest that is temporarily sealed because my biotics are keeping my insides, "inside"

"You have to make it. You promised!" she shouted as I began to hear her cry

"Hey, hey, I know I said I would come back and I will be… just not in this body. I don't know if you believe in spirits but if you do I will be beside you watching and protecting you." I say in a gentle voice "Sarah I need you… to do me a favor tell Joseph, when he comes too, to look on my laptop. Tell him I found the truth"

"What do you mean?" she asked with sorrow in her voice

"He'll know" I say as a ball of flame strikes near me missing barely "Sarah I wish we had more time" I say gently as I watch two pillars of fire race towards me. I closed my eyes and embraced my death. I felt warmth at first and then… cold.

**I'm going to end it right here so I can keep my promise to everyone. I don't know when the next one will be up because school will start again and with that baseball. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to see you next time. Once again I would like to thank all those who have followed and read it. I thank you all.**


	12. With a Sacrifice comes the Truth Part 2

**I know I'm late on the story but I had a very busy week. But I was able to finish typing what I had last Friday. So here's the second part of chapter 11. **

I awoke to find myself still on the Citadel. I slowly sat up as a spike of pain shot through my head. I looked around to find that I was still in the Council Chambers, and had my helmet on. I stood up and saw Shepard typing on a console. As she backed away I heard a slamming sound and the sound of a room being pressurized. I looked around trying to remember what had happened when I saw an explosion in the background. It soon hit me what had happened.

I jumped up to the glass as I watched Sovereign start to explode. I watched in horror as everything came rushing back to me. Brent saying he was going to enter Sovereign and a tremendous force hitting me in the face. I looked at Shepard as she hung her head down; I looked closer at her and saw tears falling. The realization hit me like a truck, Brent didn't make it out. I leaned against the glass as I watched Sovereign's explode sending pieces everywhere. I watched as one piece that was supposed to smash through the glass drift off to the side missing the Council Chambers. Another thing that has changed I guess.

I removed my helmet and threw it to the ground, since I no longer needed it. I jumped down and pushed Shepard aside as I opened the Citadel's arms, she just turned and walked away. I watched as the Citadel Fleet and Human Fleet flew in expecting to see Sovereign but found just pieces crashing into the Citadel. I turned around and walked over to Shepard who was sitting on the stairs watching a fountain that tried to shoot water up. I slid down next to her and as I was about to say something to her I saw Jesse walk up, approaching the stairs covered in burns but not dying or bleeding. He stopped at the fountain.

"Where's Brent? He's missing an amazing firework show outside." he commented smiling

We didn't respond but I saw him observe our facial expressions.

I simply shook my head not able to say that he truly died. I watched Jesse sit on the fountains rim as he tried to deal with the news. "What if he's not dead?" Jesse asked in a soft voice as he tilted his head down "What if he got out, you're always saying that he'll pull through!" he shouted as I could clearly tell he was denying it. I should have known he wouldn't react well.

I looked over at Shepard as she raised her head higher letting her hair fall off of her face revealing red eyes showing signs of tears. "He could barely speak" Shepard said as she brushed away her hair out of her eyes. "He even said he wouldn't make it. I listened as he coughed up blood and uttered his last words." She finished as she buried her face in her arms once more.

I figured that Jesse would take this worse because it was his explosives Brent used to destroy Sovereign. I watched as Jesse, who I've known for years began to cry. I got up and sat next to him and rested my hand on his shoulder as I watched the Fleets fly past the glass.

_One day later _

It's been one day since the defeat of Sovereign and we were preparing a funeral for Brent. In the cleanup a couple of marines were able to recover his helmet, when they found it wedged into a car. The rest of him however was never recovered, only his helmet that had scorch marks and a dent in the top right part of it. The color had peeled off from the fires leaving a grayed helmet and the visor was shattered.

We prepared the funeral on the Normandy since that's what he would have wanted. Everyone attended; even Anderson came by to pay his respect. I examined the faces of everyone there each bearing sorrow for a lost comrade. Few truly wept, which is something else Brent would prefer, he didn't like people crying over him.

I watched as Shepard gave a speech about Brent while she stood at the front of the CIC, I was listening when I heard my name called, my head shooting up as Shepard asked me to give a speech. I was never expecting her to ask me to do this.

I walked up next to her as I prepared to speak to everyone that was on the ship. I stepped up next to her and looked across the CIC unprepared. Everyone must have been present as they waited for me to speak.

"Were to begin I said as I looked at all the faces. I should be able to do this, unlike Brent I can talk to a group of people" I said as I chuckled lightly "All I have to say about Brent is that I have known him for years. We were friends when we first meet and stuck together, we even picked up Jesse as he joined our group. Brent's selfless acts always amazed me, he was always ready to give his life or put himself in harm's way to protect someone. Even at the age of eighteen he had the heart of a warrior and the wisdom of an elder." As I said eighteen I heard a few gasps making me chuckle a little. I guess his age was a bit of a secret, but not anymore. "He wasn't just a man he was a leader, a soldier, a fighter… a friend" I said as I bowed my head to fight back the tears that began to ride, but I soon suppressed them.

"I wish that things could have gone differently; there were things that I wanted to say that I can now never say. He knew the risks of joining but he insisted. I will never forget his excitement when he met Shepard as she took us into her crew." I said as I chuckled remember him jumping up and down. "With his death however we live, and are able to talk about this. Without his sacrifice we wouldn't be here." I repeat "I just wished that he didn't go alone. If I was with him I could have dragged him out." I say in anger, but I soon regained my composure as I took some deep breathes. "I will never forget his sacrifice and what it has taught me. I bet some of you are asking what that could be, well Brent has taught me to treasure your friendship with the people around you because…" I say as I push more tears back "the people you care about can be gone the next day, like this day." I finish as I stepped down unable to hold back the river of tears.

I rushed through the crowd and went down stairs unable to deal with this anymore. I pushed past Jesse who watched me leave. I ran down to the elevator and pressed the elevator button and entered it clicking on the living quarters.

I watched as the elevator door opened to reveal an empty living quarter. I walked in and looked at the beds. I walked next to Brent's spot on the floor and sat next to the spread of sheets, blanket, and pillows.

I sat at that spot for thirty minutes hoping that I would wake up to find Brent sleeping on the floor again, but that wouldn't happen. I looked around the room, when my Omni-tool began to glow signaling that I got a message from Jesse. I opened it and saw that he was wondering where I ran off to. I looked at the message but closed out of it not wanting to answer. I figured if he wanted to talk he could just look. I began to close out of the message when I saw that I had another message. I opened it and saw that it was from Brent, and it was a day old. My body went tense for a second. I had no idea he had sent me a message. I was never alerted that my Omni-tool went off. As I examined the message I noticed it was a recording. I pressed on my Omni-tool and a display of Brent appeared on a holo-screen from the Omni-tool. "That's new" I thought. I clicked play, and the video began…

I watched it and noticed that Brent made the video here, while Jesse and I were gone. "Let's see where to start?" he started as he sat down and leaned against his bed. I noticed that he was in his sleep wear so this must have been made before Ilos. "First off… Joseph if you are seeing this then I am in fact dead. I programed my Omi-tool to send this message upon the ceasing of my heart." He said "I bet you didn't think that could be done but I you know I can figure out anything given enough time." He finished

"Second" he continued as he held up two fingers "You are probably wondering why I made this video. Well in the course of our time here we were faced with many challenges. One of them is being able to deal with the injury of a friend. I figured out that fate had me destined to die here… if you believe in such a thing. That's why these things happened to me to prepare us for my final sacrifice. I made this video in response if I did in fact die." He said

"Third" he said again, holding up three fingers "This is one I've been trying to figure out and am still plagued with questions." He said as he rubbed his head "While in the crate I found myself in blackness, there I was faced with a… being, he had no figure just a voice." He said hesitating as if trying to figure out a word for it.

"I don't know who this being is or why he chose us but we had a nice little talk. He said we were "chosen" to bring balance to this universe. I haven't figured out why he chose us. I asked him how he transferred us here, and he simple said that he is capable of many things. I haven't been able to figure out what else he can do past what I'm about to tell you. I asked was he the reason that you and I are capable of using biotics without implants and why would he give us this power. He said he did this because he wanted us to bring balance. I asked him what that meant, he said that there are forces opposing and this universe is one of many that is beginning to change and are threatened to be destroyed. Now I don't think he literally means that the universe will go boom but I think he means that this galaxy is in danger. Like if Shepard was to fail the Reapers would destroy all life like they have done before. However he said this cycle was not meant to be carried out as it is right now. He stated that to us this universe is a game but in fact it is one of many alternate ones. He said that this universe was supposed to run similar to the game but has changed."

He paused for a minute as if letting me absorb these words "Now I may be throwing the words change and universe and others like that out a lot, well I didn't prepare a script that makes this sound good so bear with me. Now back on topic he said that he knew that you and I would be able to make the changes needed with his gift and show discipline with them, that's why he gave us biotics… to bring balance. He knew I could unlock my true power with the biotics and you could show superior control of yours. So in other words I was the force you were the control. I think he didn't give Jesse biotics because of how insane and wild he can get if he were to have that power." He finished as he as wiped his forehead. "Now this probably sounded better in my head but I hope you can make sense of it. I think you can because you're the smart one of the group."

"One more thing" he said as he held up a finger "I want you to look after Jesse. You know how he can get if he is left alone to his own devices. You may be the smart one but that kid can build anything and can build explosives that can blow up that anything. You remember what he did in the woods with his homemade explosive, and that was with 21st century tools that he had at home. Anyway just make sure to watch over him. I hope this gave you some answers. Oh, don't show Jesse this I doubt that he can handle this information. Plus he would be incredibly pissed if he knew that I knew that I was going to die, and didn't tell him. I guess you could say that a sacrifice was needed for the truth to come out." He paused for a bit looking out past the screen "So I'm approaching the end of this video and I leave these final words, if you are watching this then I wish you the best of luck, my friend. My journey ended but yours and Jesse's are just beginning, I hope you can find the rest of the answers you seek." He said as he frowned and ended the video.

The holo-screen disappeared and I looked around the room before I laid my head in my arms and began to cry.

His words ringing in my ears "My journey ended but yours is just beginning." As I raised my head I sat up and approached my bed. I lied on it hoping to get some good sleep. I was also hoping that the rest would help me absorb all that has happened in the last two days, especially Brent's information of our origins.

Finally after sitting for many minutes I felt sleeps embrace.

**I'm ending this here. I hope the explanation I provided was a good one; I was kind of worried that I might have over done it. I don't know when I will update the next chapter. I've been running into writers block when I try to think of the next few chapters. I have also been twiddling with another story (I hope that is the proper term, twiddling) every now and then. Back on topic I hope I can get the next chapter up and going so until next time. *bow***


	13. Well this day could get worse

**I'm back so sorry for the delay but I really had a busy time since my last update. I had graduation, graduation preparations, prom, preparations for prom, baseball tournament (we lost), had to prepare and take finals, hanging with family and friends before I graduated (my siblings flew in from all over the country to watch me graduate and my senior class wanted all of us to hangout a few more times before graduation), got in a wreck (I'm ok and the vehicle is still drivable), injured myself while caving with my friends which put me out for another week, and most recently I visited my father spending my time fishing with him in Louisiana for a week. I will be heading home today so I'm hoping to get everything going again. Thank you for your patience. Now I going to stop talking so you can read this **

I slowly awoke from my sleep, lifting my eyes allowing light to pour in. I sat up and looked around to see Jesse sitting on his bed. I turned my body and planted my feet on the metal floor. I stood up and stretched my arms out and released a small groan. The noise was enough to catch Jesse's attention as his head snapped to the side.

"What time is it?" I asked as I dragged my feet towards him

"8:00 A: M Earth time" he said with his back towards me

"Ok" I said emitting a yawn "What are you doing?" I asked as I began to approach him

"I found Brent's computer under his pillow." He said as he turned to show me that he had Brent's laptop on his lap

"Why do you have it?" I asked as I slumped onto the bed next to him

"I'm looking at the pictures he has on it." He replied simply as he scrolled the touch pad

"Anything interesting?" I questioned as I leaned in to see the screen

I looked at the screen and saw pictures of the people from back home. I watched Jesse scroll through more of them until he stopped on one that was of the three of us. The picture was taken when we were juniors. It was a picture of us, sitting on Brent's truck bed with a deer in the background all of us smiling in the picture while we wore our camouflage gear and holding our .270s.

"I remember that day." I whispered "It was when you killed that eight point. I remember sitting in that tree stand for hours and only seeing squirrels. Then there was a gun shot and I ran through the woods and saw you and Brent standing over it." I say as I observed it

"Yea, Brent saw it first but I was able to shoot it first, got right in the heart." Jesse said as a small smirk streaked across his face as he scrolled to the next one.

The next one was of us horsing around in English class while the teacher was out. "You remember that one?" Jesse asked as he chuckled

"Oh yea, that was when the three of us decided to see who could toss a hat and land it on the others head first."

"Man, were we bored that day." Jesse said laughing and I soon joined in

We shared in a laugh for a second before Jesse's laugh turned to a sorrowful cry "I can't believe he's gone." He said as he laid the computer on the floor.

I stopped laughing and rested my hand on his shoulder "It's ok" I said trying to reassure him

"What are we suppose too do." He said as he leaned forward and placed his face on his hands

"I don't know man… I really don't" I said truly uncertain what to say.

I was about to say something else when the intercom interrupted me. "Joseph, Shepard wants to see you in her cabin" Joker stated as his voice rung across the whole room

"Ok thanks Joker" I said as the intercom went silent "I wonder what she could want?" I asked to myself

"I don't know either but you should go see what she wants." Jesse said as he stood up whipping away evidence of tears "I'll be here putting Brent's computer back where I found it. I'll head up later."

I nodded my head and entered the elevator; I pressed the elevator up button as I began my ascension.

As the elevator stopped and opened I saw Ashley waiting in front of me. "Oh" she said giving me the realization that she wasn't expecting to see.

"Going to talk to Jesse?" I asked figuring that to be true

"Yea, I haven't talked to him in a while." She said smiling at me

"Well he's down below." I say as I walked past her allowing her to enter "Oh, and Ash he could use the company" I say as the elevator closed cutting off any chance for an immediate response from her.

I turned and walked to Shepard's door. I approached the door and waited for it to open. I stood there for a couple of seconds before I realized that it was locked. I looked around watching people walk by at first before I leaned close to the door and knocked. "It's Joseph" I say raising my voice high enough to carry through the door. I stood there for a minute figuring she was busy so I turned to leave when the door opened. I turned around to see Shepard in the door way. She motioned me into the room without uttering a word.

I walked in, this was the first time I've been in here I think. The room seemed to be clean and orderly. I looked around and saw something on her desk that sent chills through my spine. An object of horror that came into our possession recently lying right in the open, an object I wish I could remove from my head it was Brent's helmet. I looked at the object on the table and approached it. Shepard saw what I was moving to and remained silent to allow my moment. I reached down and gently grabbed it lifting it up to eye level. As I looked into the shattered visor, a memory slammed into me as I had some kind of flashback. A flashback of the last time I saw Brent in that visor... alive.

"How are you handling yourself?" I heard Shepard say snapping me out of my flashback

"Good I guess, still feeling the wound of his death." I say setting the gray helmet on the table

"Yea I know how that feels." She said rubbing her arm that rested on her side and glancing at the helmet that now lay on her table once more "I was sad when Jenkins died, I hate losing people."

Those words caught my attention "Wait, you were sad from Jenkins death but you are devastated by Brent's. Your sorrow matches Jesse's and mine but you've known him for a much shorter time period than Jenkins. Why are you so devastated by his death?" I commented. When I finished I saw Shepard's eyes look away as her face turned a very slight red but enough for me to see. "My god… you fell for him didn't you." I said as I felt a smile smear across my face as I watched the great Shepard flinch by mere words confirming my words. "Man that's… amazing really." I whisper truly impressed "Does anyone else know about this" I ask figuring the effects it could lead to

Shepard stood there for a second before she looked at me "No one knows that we are… were seeing each other. Things didn't really develop until we headed for Ilos." She commented but I had to stop her to get a question in

"So did the two of you… you know" I asked straining myself to release the words

Shepards head snapped to attention "We did no such thing" she said bashfully "although we almost did." She finished glancing at the helmet once more. This told me that it really did happen before Ilos

"Alright let's drop this topic for now." I say as I was becoming uncomfortable with the subject "What was it that you called me for?" I asked remembering the original reason for my arrival

"Right, well I wanted to talk to you about you and Jesse remaining on the Normandy." She said as her voice turned serious and steady instantly, surprising me

"I'm not following so well right now, explain?" I asked thinking I was going to remain I didn't know there was an option to stay or leave

"Well now that Sovereign is gone and the Reapers are approaching I wanted to ask you if you wish to remain on the Normandy as a soldier of the Alliance." She said as she sat in a nearby metal seat

I stood there for a second as my mind processed what she said "A soldier of the Alliance?" was all I got out

"Yes, an N7 operative to be more exact. I finished the report minutes before you arrived." She finished smiling for the first time I've seen in days

"A…N7… operative" I say trying to prevent my brain from exploding with excitement "I need to sit down" I say as I plop on Shepards table. "Why are you doing that?" I ask, never in the game did I know that she could simple apply people for the N7 program

"You and Jesse showed great potential in the time that I've known you and I thought this could be a reward for helping me with Saren and Sovereign. It could also help you develop some other skills." She said as she folded her arms

I leaned my head down as I tried thinking of future benefits of either rejecting or accepting the offer. Brent always told me to think of more long term than short term effects. "Lets see if I take the N7 position with Jesse we will likely advance in combat and stay together. But if I accept I might not be a good choice for when Shepard comes back and Cerberus is looking for people. Also I won't be able to stay with Liara if I join because of the training I'm certain I would have to do." I thought to myself thinking of the different consequences

"Can I stay on the ship but stay out of the Alliance?" I asked hoping I can do that, guaranteeing that I will be here when Shepard dies, I stay with Liara, and that I can still be a choice for Cerberus's team.

"Well of course but I thought you might like to join the program." Shepard said in a tone that told me that it was always an option.

"I appreciate the offer but I must reject. However Jesse might want to though." I said trying to nice about saying no

"I'm not going either" I hear making me jump a little. I turn my head and saw Jesse leaning in the doorway. He must have entered while I was thinking; I really need to become more aware of things while thinking simultaneously.

"Why aren't you going, you are the fastest learner of the two of us and you could learn a lot from the training?" I asked as I stood up and approached him

"No… I want payback from the Red Hounds and staying with you holds my best chance to do so." Jesse responded to me holding up his hand

"Jesse the Red Hounds beat the shit out of me and Brent's rage was the only thing that beat their Commander" I say recalling the incident at the Citadel "Nathanial even said he was only the fifth strongest among his rank. Their biotics are greater than mine and they rival even Brent's what hope do we have against them when you don't even have biotics… considering fire arms aren't very effective against them." I said waving my hand

Jesse's eyes snapped to mine as he gave me a blood chilling glare "Just because I don't have biotics you think I don't improve our chances of success." He said defensively "Don't think that my chances are no better than yours because I don't have biotics!" He shouted clearly becoming upset

Before I could say anything else Jesse turned and stormed out the door as it slid open. I released a deep sigh as I turn to Shepard. "I'm sorry about that" I say thinking about how a decent morning turned into a shitty day.

"It's ok; I can understand where he is coming from. His two friends have biotics and he has to depend on his skill to survive." She replied

Her comment struck me in the chest, "I never considered that" I whisper while looking at the ground ashamed. I then let the thought slide off my shoulders not wanting to feel worse than I'm already feeling.

There was a silence that crept around the room for some time before Shepard cast it out. "So… with all that over, I wanted to tell you something. The Council wants me to look into some disappearances in the Terminus System."

When Shepard said that my heart literally skipped a few beats I felt a cold chill crawl through my spine and the color left my skin. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shepard noticed my reaction and placed her hand on my shoulder

"Are you ok, you look pale?" she said in a calm voice

"They don't want us to go right now do they?" I asked praying that this isn't happening so soon

"Not right now, I told them we had a few personal matters to take care of. However when that's done we have to check it out." She said

For some reason that didn't make me feel better "What kind of personal matters are we talking about?" I asked curious now drawing away from the already approaching death of Shepard

"Well we still need to help Tali with her pilgrimage like Brent promised; Garrus wanted us to look for a man named Dr. Heart, and there are a few other things the Alliance wanted us to take care of."

I sighed with relief from that, I was glad there was more time than I thought. "So what are you going to do first?" I asked trying to get a feel for where we will be starting

"Well I figured we could go get something for Tali's pilgrimage. But I think we should go take care of a rogue AI on Luna." She said as she began to walk around the room.

"I think we should take care of the AI to help the Alliance." I said offering what I would do first

"Ok then we'll go there first." She said as she nodded her head in agreement

I nodded in response and turned to leave when I heard Shepard say my name "Joseph, I'm sorry that your world is falling apart."

I stopped and looked out into the mess hall, I turned my head to face her and smiled "Its ok, things could be worse. Brent use to tell me that I needed to be more optimistic." I say as I turn my head stepping outside the door with my hands in my pocket.

I walked into the mess leaving Shepard to fetch some food. I grabbed the food and quickly ate it. Gulfing down whatever was edible to me. I was beginning to hate this high metabolism, I thought as I put the dishes in the sink.

Figuring that if we're going to Luna I would need to get ready early that way I'm not late for the departure. I began to walk when I caught the sight of Brent's locker. My curiosity overwhelmed me and I walked towards it. I approached the red and white metal locker and opened it.

I looked in it and found that it was not empty. It still held the armor that Brent used to wear before he bought the new one. I grabbed the scarred armor and looked at it for a second running my hand across the bullet holes that still remained.

I sat there for a few minutes just staring at the holes in the armor before I shattered my phase. I carefully set the armor back in the locker and left to prepare.

_Sometime later_

I was prepared for the mission as we exited the relay that led to Earth. I was sitting on top of the Mako lost in thought when I saw Jesse approach me with his armor on and weapons equipped as well. "Hey man" I say waving at him trying to get his attention.

He looked up at me and gave me a small wave "Sorry, if what I said made you mad. I didn't realize…" I began to say when I was interrupted

"Didn't realize what that I have to depend on my reflexes, instinct, and training to survive rather than biotics" He said looking at me with some anger evident. "It's ok man don't worry about" he said as he released a deep sigh.

I watched him for a second before turning my attention to the other members of the group that will be accompanying us. I saw Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and Kaiden walk towards us fully geared. Figuring we were about to leave I hopped off the Mako and watched as everyone filed in.

"How long until drop?" I asked stopping Shepard before she could enter

"In about two minutes" she responded as she motioned her head to the Mako and crawled in

Taking that as a sign I climbed in behind her. I squeezed between Jesse and Garrus as Shepard jumped into the driver seat while Wrex took the gun.

We sat there for a couple of minutes when Joker gave us a green light. Soon I felt the jerk as we hit the ground and began to roll towards the Luna bases. I sat there as Wrex mumbled about finally getting to kill something, Shepard cursing about the annoyance of trying to climb a steep hill while Garrus gave Jesse further pointers about shooting a target that was a great distance away, and Kaiden just sat there quietly. Sitting between Garrus and Jesse for some odd reason felt awkward. I guess because they were talking through me or because I was in the middle of two people talking about something I wasn't that familiar with.

Those moments continued until Shepard finally drove up to the three bases. The only heads up for that being Wrex's shouting as he, I figured, blew up the turrets protecting the bases.

After about a minute of whiplash from Shepard launching and landing, slamming on the breaks, going in reverse and the deafening shouts or battle cries from Wrex I was ready to jump out of the Mako while it was moving.

Soon that all stopped as Wrex blasted the last turret to pieces and Shepard stopped in the center of the three bases. We all filed out of the Mako with our helmets on and weapons ready. I was the last to exit and as I left the Mako I heard Shepard already giving orders to everyone.

"Wrex, Kaiden clear Lunar Base 1; Garrus, Jesse take Lunar Base 2; Joseph you and I got Lunar Base 3. Move out everyone" Shepard said pointing at each base as she gave orders in a commanding tone

We all nodded and approached our designated base. I walked over my base with Shepard at my side. I looked back and saw Jesse and Garrus race towards their base, they probably had some competition going.

We arrived at the entrance of the base and opened it, I took in a deep breath and released as I stepped into the base.

Soon I was standing inside the underground structure, removing my helmet to let the oxygen flow into my lungs and grabbing my pistol.

I began to move forward when I heard Shepard "Be careful there will be drones and lots of them."

I nodded in response as I approached the first door. I turned my head to her "Are you ready?" I asked as I waited for her to give me a nod of approval. Once I received it I opened the door to reveal a clump of crates in front of us leading to an open room just around them.

As it slid open I heard a bullet bounce off me as it struck my shields. Shortly after, a rain of bullets started to hit me nearly dropping my shields. I jumped behind a crate that rested in front of the door and used it as cover. I looked at Shepard and saw her using the doorways sides as cover.

I took in a deep breath and turned the corner, the moment I turned from cover bullets began to strike my shields. I quickly launched an overload on the nearest drone. I watched as an electrical pulse surged on the drone and then spreaded to two others bringing them down as well. With the drone down I turned into cover once more as another volley of bullets flew at me.

Not soon after I returned to cover did Shepard join me behind the crate. "Well things are progressing at least." I said as I shot a drone that came around the cover

She simply chuckled at me as she switched to her assault rifle. She then looked at me and gave me a nod telling me what we were about to do. "You take the left, I'll take the right" she said as she turned the corner with me following

Without the cover we were open targets so we knew we had to finish this fast. I threw out an overload into a group of drones that clumped together, destroying them. I saw Shepard unload on a couple of drones. Being distracted for that second I didn't realize that my shields were close to dropping. So I threw up a barrier with my biotics to protect me until my shields could recharge.

With this added time I took it upon myself to think of a more efficient way to finish the rest of these drones. I looked around and saw that there were several junction boxes near the pillars that stood in the room acting as support for the ceiling. I observed the placement of each drone including the ones Shepard was dropping. Finally thinking of a plan I prepared to execute it.

When I knew my shields were recharged I dropped my barrier, pulled out my pistol and threw an overload into a drone that stood between me and my path. As the drone was falling I caught it and launched at another drone as I rolled, destroying them both.

Mid-roll I bounced myself back up with my biotics and turned my gun on the boxes and sinking multiple rounds into it. As I shot another bullet the box exploded, but instead of getting an electrical explosion like I thought would happen I got a simple explosion that sent shrapnel everywhere. My shields stopped the shrapnel from reaching me so I was safe but my original plan was shot. Fortunately I saw another plan arise from the ashes of my dead one.

The missing junction box revealed four long cables that sparked with electricity. I ran towards them ducking under a drone that was crashing to the ground thanks to Shepards fire support.

I slid next to them and quickly lifted them with my biotics. As my body emitted a blue glow I launched each cable, snapping them like a whip. Every time the cables met with a drone it short-circuited them dropping them in the air.

As I struck each drone using the cables an image popped in my head and for some reason it was of Doctor Octopus from Spiderman. I chuckled a little at the image, but soon the image faded as a bullet zipped past my head. Pulling back into the real world I heard the sound that signaled that my shields were gone. So I dropped the cables, looked around to see where the bullet came from and saw a single drone remaining from the horde of drones that lay in pieces.

I turned behind a pillar so my shields could recharge when I heard the blast from a shotgun. I peeked around the pillar and saw Shepard standing in front of the falling drone. Seeing that the threat of a drone swarm was over for now I holstered my pistol on the magnetic clip. I left my pillar stepping over the pieces of drones that littered the floor and approached Shepard who stood in front of the door to the hallway that would fork into two rooms.

"Well that was fun" I say as I nudge Shepard with my elbow "wonder how Jesse and Garrus are doing?" I ask as we walked into the hallway.

"I figure they're progressing" she said as she walked up to the door at the end of the hall

When the door opened the path split towards two separate rooms. "You go left, I'll go right." Shepard said as she turned to the left path

Standing there in the middle I turned and made my way to the right.

I walked up to the door and opened it and rather than being greeted by more drones I saw a row of hardware towers. I approached one when a shield flew up in front of it.

I guess Shepard has already destroyed some of the hardware. Figuring that I shouldn't fall behind I began to shoot around the shields with my pistol, each round ripping apart the devices components.

I shot another round into the hardware and it rewarded me with a detonation that I sought. I turned and approached the door when it suddenly closed, with the only sight I was able to see before its closure was Shepard coming from the other room.

I ran up to the door and slammed my fist into it. I turned around and looked as I heard a strange sound emerge from the walls. I looked to the corner room and saw a strange gas come from it. The realization struck me as to what it was. I turned and punched the door as I heard Shepard yelling for me to hold on, signaling that she at least made it out of her room before the doors closed.

I turned my head and saw the green poisonous gas creep on the floor like a mist over a lake. Figuring that this door wouldn't open, I decided to take a more primitive approach.

"Move Shepard!" I shout through the door as I wished not to hurt her

I backed up about a foot and focused on the door. I took in a deep breath and readied my biotics. I then focused on my hands as to add impact. As the green mist reached my feet I lunged forward and struck the door causing it emit a loud bang. I backed up and saw that I only threw a punch with enough force to dent the metal door but not bust it.

Seeing my attempt was a failure I looked at the ground and saw the gas rise. I knew I had to act quickly. I knew that even if I threw my helmet on the poisonous gas would still get me. So this time I held my breath as the gas began to reach my chest. Relaxing my body I encased myself in my biotics and charged the door at full force.

Nearing the door I leapt using my leg muscles to give me the extra push and I slammed into the door. I felt the door warp around me and as I continued to push I could hear the metal creak signaling that it could no longer hold. Soon the door was unable to withstand the force and gave in.

Shortly after I hit the ground on the other side of the door I began taking in the filtered oxygen once more. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and lift me up. Looking up I saw Shepard struggling to lift my body that was nothing but dead weight.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea" I say as I take in another breath of air "It must have been a failsafe in case someone destroys the last of the hardware that runs the AI."

"If that's the case then we should head back to the Mako and then leave for the Normandy"

"Let's go then" I respond as I begin to stand and follow Shepard to out of here.

As we left our base and climbed into the Mako I saw everyone else sitting, waiting patiently for us to return. I sat where I was previously on arrival and saw that Jesse was sleeping. I quickly nudged him in the chest and he awoke.

"Oh, look who finally joined us." Jesse said as he stretched

"Were you really sleeping?" I asked thinking that it hadn't taken that much time for me and Shepard to finish

"Yea, it was a nice nap until you rammed your elbow into my chest."

"How fast did you go through there?" I asked

"Well I finished in about six minutes and forty-two seconds after entering the building"

I looked at him for a couple of seconds trying to figure out how he did that so fast and why he had a precise time, when I hit me. "You two had a contest didn't you?"

"Yea, unfortunately I ran out of ammo and was forced to use explosives so Garrus beat my time with six minutes and ten seconds. I really hope that the Alliance doesn't mind structural damage." He said slapping Garrus's hand congratulating him on his victory, I guess Jesse's teaching him some human customs "But I'll beat you one day my friend." He said as he and Garrus had a good laugh

I smiled, being glad to see that Jesse was feeling better since the conflicting chat we had. I'm really glad we finished a this side mission intact but that's one down with more to go

**That's the end of this chapter I'm glad to be back and once again I thank you for your patience. I spent all night finishing this chapter so I could upload it as soon as possible, due to the large delay that has already occurred, so please excuse any errors. I wish to see you again and thanks for reading I really appreciate it. **


	14. Almost there

**AN: Well I'm back sorry for the slight delay but my cows busted from their fencing so I had to repair it and expand so they could get to some green grass because it has been so dry here. That's not the only reason though I'm proud to say that I did a little drawing (2 drawings) over the weekend (don't know where the urge came from) and posted it on my deviantart account ( .com). If you look at it forgive me if it's not that great haven't drawn for the fun of it since elementary school so my 'artistic ability' might not be that great. I would also like to add that I actually spent some time on this one working on it for a week from the time I awoke till the sun came up for the next day. Well I'm going to stop talking so you can read this. **

Soon after the Luna mission ended we returned to the Normandy ready to face the next. As I walked into the Engineering Bay I quickly removed my armor, I'm so happy I don't have difficulties with this thing. I finished removing my chest plate last, setting it back in my locker and I then proceeded to put on my Alliance crew uniform.

I turned and stretched my arms and rubbed my right shoulder after the stretch, still feeling the pain from slamming into that metal door. I look around and saw everyone except Garrus and Wrex remove their armor.

"You want to get something to eat?" Jesse asks me as he places his armor in the locker

I looked around to see if Liara was nearby but I couldn't find her "Sure" I say figuring I could hang with him for now.

We walked into the elevator and rose to the Mess Hall. "I'll grab the food" Jesse remarked as he walked past me.

I sat down and watched as he grabbed food, just slapping the food on the plates. He made his way back and set the food on the table while taking his seat across from me.

We began digging into the food, he's taking his time but I'm just downing the stuff. I looked up from biting into an apple and saw him looking at me. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I set the apple back on the table

"Nothing just thinking" he said as he looked at the food

"About what?" I questioned uncertain about what could be on his mind

He paused for a minute and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Finally seeing that no one was around he leans towards me "Isn't bad that we kill these people without remorse. I mean that's not a good sign."

I leaned back "Dude we just finished killing drones. It's not like we went into a school and killed kids. Where is this coming from, I would figure you of all people would never raise this problem?" I finished resting my hands in the back of my head

"This isn't about what's happened recently but rather the whole time we've been here. We killed mercs, turians, asari, humans and what not. I just want to know does killing them without remorse mean we are bad people."

I released a sigh and began to stand "Look you bring up some really weird questions out of nowhere and I understand that, you and Brent share that trait but man this one is just too weird. I'll answer but I'm going to leave after so you pull another question out of your ass that I really don't want to answer." I say smiling to show him I'm messing with him

I took in a breath as I prepared to answer one of those questions "Ok the only reason you should feel sorrow for killing someone is if they are an innocent person. That is really the only logical reason I can think of for feeling remorse or regret. The human's survival instinct is to live and not die; it's in our nature to press for survival. So don't feel too bad for killing the person that tried to kill you. However you can feel bad for taking the life of someone that was alive and had relatives because that is also what makes you human as well, but don't hold onto that regret. The death of that person was not because of you but because they chose the path that led them to that conflict. If you linger on the death of the people you kill you will go insane, so mourn but don't hold onto it." I state trying to appeal to a psychological side "Is that good enough of an answer?"

I watched as Jesse continued to look at the table thinking about my words. "I guess" he whispers but whispering high enough for me to hear

"Good" I say walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder "now any other questions you wish answered just come find me." I continue as I release my hold on his shoulder "I'll check you later… oh and you get to clean up" I finish as I began to walk fast

"Jackass!" I hear Jesse shout causing me to laugh as I reached the elevator

I pressed the button that would bring me to the living quarters where I would proceed to get some sleep.

_Hours Later_

I awoke to a shock of pain to my face causing me to hit the metal floor. I rolled and got into a defensive stance to protect myself till the world cleared. The world finally cleared and I saw Jesse standing in front of me holding back his laughter.

"Dude what the hell, you could have just shook me or said my name!" I shout as I shove him

"But that wouldn't be as fun" he said smiling as he stumbled back "Think of it as payback leaving me to clean up."

"Now what the hell is so important that you woke me up after a…" I pause to check the time on my Omni-tool "five hour sleep" I say letting my voice get lower "I've been asleep that long" I say feeling like it has been only a couple of minutes, soon I began to wonder off into some other zone when I hear snapping

"Hello, come back to us Joseph." I hear Jesse say bringing me back to reality

"Oh right sorry, now what did you want?" I asked remembering what the original question was

"We're in the Kepler Verge and we found Dr. Saleon's ship. Shepard wants you to suit up we're going after him." He said as he adjusting his chest plate

"Wait, who's Dr. Saleon and why are we going after him." I asked not connecting with this mission; I'm still waking my brains not fully functional right now

"Dude, he's the guy Garrus rants about. He's the doctor that made people mobile test tubes." Jesse replied in a tone that was clearly one of annoyance

"I thought that was Dr. Heart?" I comment really confused right now the whole mission details of the Mass Effect game have been getting blurrier the longer we've been here… damn memory you're failing me.

"Well that's the name he's going by now. Don't you talk to Garrus at all?" he asked making me feel like an idiot

"No I don't really interact with everyone." I say truthfully "Hold on shouldn't it take weeks to travel to another system. In the game he was in the system that didn't have the relay so we would have to travel there which should take days or even weeks not mere hours." I say as I remembered some info about the mission

"Actually his ship was near Ontarom. We found it only minutes after we arrived. Ah, you're getting me off topic. Shepard sent me to wake up and tell you to grab your gear." Jesse finished as he turned, with me following, to the elevator

I exit the elevator with Jesse at the Engineering Bay. I approached my locker opening it revealing my Heavy Mantis armor. I removed it from the locker and equipped it quickly. As I made the finally adjustments to the armor I took a quick look to see who will be joining us. I saw Shepard cleaning her guns with Garrus who seemed to be very anxious. Just by looking I would say that the team going would be me, Jesse, Garrus, Shepard, and Wrex. Although Wrex was questionable because I think he is always holding his guns and wearing his armor.

"Wrex are you coming with us!" I shout to him across the room

Instead of giving me a response he looked at me, still leaning against his crate, and shook his head before he went back to his own little world he seems to have going. "Taking that as a no" I shout as I attach my tempest to its magnetic clip on my hip. I reached in my locker for my pistol but couldn't find it. I looked on the table where Ashley worked figuring it was on there but it wasn't.

"Hey Ashley have you seen my pistol?" I ask observing the table

"Yea Shepard switched it for you." She said as she searched the table "Here it is" she said once more handing me a new pistol

"It's a Karpov Pistol" I said recognizing the shape of the pistol "Thanks Ash" I stated as I turned and headed to meet with Jesse.

As I walked up to Jesse, Shepard called for us to head up to the CIC where we will dock with Doctor Heart's ship.

_Moments Later_

Soon I found myself in the ship of a mad doctor with my friends backing me. I looked around the ship cautious of what might appear. This mission wasn't that familiar to me so I couldn't really remember what we would be facing.

We moved forward and away from the airlock that led to the Normandy. Once at the end of the corridor we came to a door.

Upon opening and entering through the door we came to a room filled with crates, well I can see where this is going.

"Jesse take the lead, Garrus cover our back." Shepard said as we moved through the maze

"Yes ma'am" they both said in unison as Jesse and Garrus drew their Avenger Rifles

Continuing our way through the maze I could smell the scent of a rotting corpse. I walked up to Jesse, Tempest drawn ready for whatever might come at us when I felt a large force strike me in the shoulder taking me down.

I rolled and saw a Salarian screaming at me and clawing at my bare face. I tried to push him off gently not wanting to harm him. I grabbed his wrists to stop the clawing when I saw the sharp end of a knife pierce through his face, spilling blood onto me. The Salarian went limp and I rolled him off.

As I stood I saw Jesse clean the blood off his knife and then sheath it. I guess my talk helped him

I was preparing to say something when the room filled with the deafening sound of people screaming. I couldn't help but hold my ears to shield them from the sound.

"Hostiles up front!" Jesse shouts unleashing a barrage of bullets as Salarians, Humans and even Asari come pouring through the path in front of us.

"Hostiles in the back as well!" I hear Garrus shout as more people came running at us.

"Where are they coming from?" I asked as I pulled out my Tempest and shot a human that tried to charge me

"Back to back!" Shepard shouted over the gunfire

We all obliged and formed up shooting the crazed people as they continued to pour in.

This continued for what felt like minutes but was really just seconds. Going through a pattern of shouting and reloading as the waves of people continued. I suddenly remembered this being easier in the game.

"Fuck!" Jesse shouts as an Asari grabs him by the shoulders with more people piling up on him, unable to grab his gun he is unable to fight off his attackers

Soon the sheer amount of weight and people overwhelmed him bringing him to the ground. I watched as Jesse scrambled to get away. He reached his hand out for me and I quickly grabbed it as someone jumped on my back and began clawing at me. I ignored the pain fighting to get to Jesse. I wouldn't lose another friend.

I gripped Jesse's hand and pulled with all that I had, slowly lifting him from the pile of people. With Jesse in the clear I flipped the person on my back and shoved them into the encroaching mob sending the people in front to fall.

Knowing Jesse was behind me I knew what I was going to do wouldn't hurt him. So with the extra time that was given to me from that previous toss I readied my biotics and created a large push. The blue energy erupted from my hands and threw everyone and the crates in front of me against the wall. To ensure that they were dead I released my push and grabbed a larger crate from the side and swiped it against the pile of bodies and crates tossing them across the ground. Anybody that survived that and stood up was immediately shot down by Jesse.

With our side cleared I turned and saw that Garrus and Shepard were still holding back their wave. Jesse and I walked beside them and released our own volley.

It was only seconds after we joined them that the crazed people stopped flowing through.

"How could there be that many people and what was wrong with them." Jesse said breathing heavily probably still tired from the ordeal that happened before

"I don't know maybe they stuck in tight packs. As to what was wrong with them I think we need to discuss that with the man responsible." Garrus said sounding angry

With the horde defeated we began to move forward again. However we didn't have to travel too far before the maze of crates ended.

We walked through the corridor that held three doors. I checked the left and Jesse went to the controls to see if we could find the person responsible.

It wasn't long after Jesse and I cleared the other rooms that Shepard and Garrus found the only sane, kind of, person on this ship.

As I walked up to the room I saw a Salarian that seemed absolutely terrified.

"That's him Shepard." Garrus says as he removed his pistol and aimed it at the man's head.

Garrus's sudden draw made me step in front for some odd reason "Wait are you even sure that's him" I say as I look down the barrel of his pistol. Why did I do that of course I know it's him

"Please I've been trapped in here" the Salarian states throwing his hands in the air like a surrender

"You can't talk your way out of this Saleon." Garrus proclaims becoming very irritated at the man

"Garrus are you sure, like one-hundred percent sure that's him" Shepard says as she moves me away from the line of fire

"I'm sure commander, this is the end of the line for you doctor." Garrus says giving the doctor a death glare

"Please your friend is delusional, you can't do this!" Saleon shouts. Seeing that Garrus was set to kill him Saleon turned around to escape but fails to get far as a bullet round rips through his head. Saleon slams into the ground as blood and brain matter pour onto the floor

With the man dead you could see a look of satisfaction on Garrus's face. I walked past him and looked around the room and find different colors of blood smeared on the floor.

"Guess he was the guy you were looking for Garrus." I state as I examine the various colors "You feel better" I ask turning to him

"Yea it felt good to get that business taken care of." Garrus said nodding his head

"Good now let's head back to the Normandy. I'm getting tired of this place." Shepard said as she turned and left the room with all of us following

_Back on the Normandy_

Finally making it back to the Normandy I headed to the Engineering Bay. There I removed my armor once more and stored my weapons back in my locker. I stretched my arms feeling a little tired from the last mission. I began to yawn and when I went to scratch my face I felt a stinging pain on my face.

Curious about the pain I headed to the bathroom and when I walked in I found Jesse in there too.

"Checking yourself out in the mirror?" I ask as I nudge him in the side as I lean and check my face

"Yea" he chuckled "I'm checking my face, I felt some blood trickle down it earlier." He said as he moved his face to reveal a gash on his right cheek "Those bastards really scratched the shit out of me." He stated as he washed the blood away

Turning my attention away from him I observed my face as well seeing that I had some deep gashes as well. They were mostly across my cheeks, forehead, and neck. "Damn you were right they really did scratch the shit out of us." I said as I began to wash away the dried blood "Thinking about going to Chakwas to see if she can fix this, what about you" I ask as I dry my face with a towel.

"Nah, I think I'm going to let it scar." He said running his hand across the gash

I chuckled "Women dig scars mind you most of them are Krogan women." I say quoting Garrus, one of my most favorite quotes

Jesse looked at me and laughed getting the reference. "Good one" he said as he continued to wash off the blood that continued to come from the cut.

"Well check you later" I said as I exited the bathroom and with a new course, Chakwas's med-bay.

Soon I was walking into Chakwas's med-bay "Hey doctor" I said smiling at her, she was always one of my favorite NPC's

"Hello Joseph how are you doing today" she said as she typed at her computer

"Oh good I guess except I got clawed up on the last mission" I said motioning my hand across my face

"Let me see" she said as she stopped what she was doing, walked over to me, grabbed my head and observed it "You'll be ok nothing a little medi-gel wouldn't fix

I released a silent sigh "Thanks doc" I said faking a smile as she applied the medi-gel. Well I would have figured that medi-gel would work but I wanted something that wouldn't leave a scar

"Just don't pick at the wound and it won't scar." She said looking at me like I was stupid

"How did you…" I started to say however Chakwas interrupted

"You just thought aloud" she said smiling and shaking her head "You'll be fine" Chakwas finished as she motioned me to shoo.

"Thanks doc" I shouted behind me as I gave her a small wave bye

As I began to walk away something came to realization, Tali's mission is next. Maybe I can prevent us from having to system hop to destroy the individual Geth bases.

I began to think about how I could convince Shepard to go with what I say though. What am I thinking of course she'll believe me she has no reason not to. Now the question rises what system was that damn base that held the Geth information. I know it was the in the Armstrong Cluster of the Skyllian Verge but what was the system.

I walked into the elevator and headed to the living quarters where I could think more clearly.

As I walked into the living quarters I sat on my bed and began to think. Damn what was the system was called but what.

I sat there for minutes thinking about the names of the systems and planets but couldn't think of it. Giving up on it I sat up and jumped off my bed hitting the floor. However instead of landing feet on the ground I ended up slamming into the floor with my head. I rolled over holding my head as if it helps and looked on the ground. "Damn Kaiden leaving his magazines on the floor" I exclaimed as I leaned over and grabbed it

As I was ready to toss it something caught my eye, a picture of Grissom Academy was on the cover. It was celebrating its outstanding work with biotic children. Looking at it for a second it hit me "The Geth base is located in the Grissom System!" I shout as I jump up happy for this strange event

Now with this information I ran to find Shepard running across the ship looking for her. After running through the whole ship I found her in the CIC looking at the galaxy map.

"Shepard what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath

"Trying to figure out how I'm going to help Tali with her pilgrimage." She said as she focused on the galaxy map and clearly not interested in why I'm breathing heavily

"I think I can help" I say as I take control of the galaxy map "See there have been reports of Geth activity in the Armstrong Cluster" I say as I expand the map to reveal a larger view of the Armstrong Cluster "Now based on reports read and scans I've done I have isolated a strong signal coming from the Grissom System. Now I think there is a large Geth base there and the possibility of information great enough to end Tali's pilgrimage." I finish lying as I place my finger on the moon Solcrum the place the signal would be coming from

Shepard looked at me with a look that told me, good job. "It's worth a shot" she said as she headed towards Joker to give him the destination

As she left I did fist pump for pulling that off, complete bullshit racks up another point. Now comes the wait of travel to the system

_Weeks later_

The time was finally here this was to be the last mission we do with Shepard, for now. Not much has gone on here except sleeping, eating, talking to Liara, showering, and trying to keep the marks on my face from turning into scars; geez I'm boring

It was only minutes ago that Shepard alerted me that I was right about the Geth Base being on the moon and gave me the rundown of people accompanying us on the mission. So right now I'm in the Engineering Bay by the Mako with the team in my armor waiting for Shepard to call for us to go. Yep waiting patiently… just sitting here… what is taking her so long?

"Alright let's go, Joseph, Garrus, Tali get in the Mako." Shepard commanded as she exited the elevator

"Yes finally" I exclaim as I jump into the Mako sitting in my normal seat next to Garrus while Tali sat next to me and Shepard taking her usual spot at the driver's seat

By the time I had gotten settled in, the Mako had already landed on the moon.

"So who gets the turret?" I asked leaning to Garrus hinting that he should do it

He looked at me for a second, seeing that he wasn't getting the hint I motioned my eyes towards the gun.

Releasing a light sigh Garrus stood up "Fine I got it" he said as he squeezed past me and Tali so he could take control of the gun.

Once we reached the location of the base I was sitting on the seat relaxing while Garrus and Shepard took care of the Geth that were stationed outside. Arms and head back I was just trying to relax as we approached the base seeing no point in helping right now. Strangely enough I didn't find it hard to relax over the shooting and Shepard's driving, must have gotten used to it.

"Already everyone out" Shepard ordered as she got out of the driver seat, good thing to I almost fell asleep

Once we placed on our helmets we exited the Mako, landing on the empty and barren terrain.

I looked around and saw that we were on a mountain or a really tall hill and the sky was red. After taking the sights in I examined the base. Didn't take long it looked like the same structure that seems to be very common in this galaxy. The building stood up about two stories and was in a metallic grey. The contracting company that made these really needs to branch out in designs.

I shook my body loose and stretched my arms. "Let's do this" I whisper knowing what was on the other side of those doors.

I walked up to the door and opened it. As the door slid open it led us to another room that seemed to be nothing but open space. "The air seems good" Shepard comments as she removes her helmet which I soon followed

Our helmets off with the exception of Tali, I readied my Tempest, Garrus drew his Avenger rife the same as Shepard while Tali took out her Katana shotgun each of us prepared for a full out firefight. I walked up to the door that led to the main room and looked at everyone. Shepard gave me a nod of approval and I opened the door.

As the door opened all was quiet. It wasn't until we walked in did the shit hit the fan. Bullets began to rain down forcing us to scurry for cover. I took shelter behind a small wall that rested in front of the door while everyone hid alongside the crates that were placed by the door.

"Garrus take out the ones at the top, Tali send in your drone to draw their fire, Joseph hack one of them, and I'lllay down suppressive fire." Shepard shouted at us "Now go" she yelled over the fire as she rolled out

Tali launched her drone, Garrus quickly switched to his mantis rifle while I hacked a Geth that wandered out of cover. The hacked Geth then began to tear into a group of Geth while Shepard began to advance

I rolled out of cover and fired my Tempest at a Geth Trooper that tried to flank Shepard. My bullets ripped through its shields and metallic skin spilling a grey fluid on the floor.

Seeing how the Geth were focused on Shepard, Tali's drone and my hacked Geth Trooper I used the diversion to my advantage. While everyone was shooting at a drone, a Geth, and Shepard, I dead sprinted for the stairs that rested on my left.

Turning in the door way I ran up the stairs, reloading with a fresh thermal clip and then grabbed my new Karpov Pistol in my other hand. I stopped at the top of the stairs and quickly turned unloading my Tempest on two Geth snipers that were positioned on my right. I then slid my Tempest back on its magnetic clip, turned, lifted another Geth sniper with my biotics allowing Garrus to get a clear shot. I saw a bullet tear into its chest killing it as it sputtered. With three Geth down I rolled to a nearby crate as a Geth Trooper began to shoot at me. I waited for the trooper to come closer and when I saw its foot step past the edge of the crate I jumped up, grabbed it by the chest-piece and slammed it into the ground causing it to sputter. The second it hit the ground I dropped my pistol and slammed my fist into its face with a biotic punch crushing its head.

With the Geth being cleared up here I stood up and looked down from the top to see how everyone was doing. I watched as Tali shot the last standing Geth in the chest with her shotgun. Reassuring me that they had everything under control

"Everything is clear up here!" I shout from the top

Shepard nodded in response and put her assault rifle away and everyone soon followed. I looked around on the top floor for anything of value. I searched the floor for anything but was unsuccessful. Frustrated that I couldn't find anything I scratched my head as I looked around the second floor, then something caught my eye. There was a door on the left of the stairs, like if you didn't look to your left the moment you walked up you would miss it.

I approached the door cautiously with my pistol out. I opened the door and entered and am left speechless by what I see. The room was filled with monitors, hardware, and terminals, I felt like I was in geek heaven. I walked up to a monitor that had a lock on it. Figuring whatever was on that terminal must be important if it was locked, so I did what any technologically trained and fanatical person would do I began hacking into it.

It took me only moments for me to override the Geth's firewalls and decrypt the codes on the terminal. "To easy" I whisper with a smile on my face, so glad I know how to do this

With the lock removed I began searching the files on the terminal and what I found worried me. This terminal held the beginning stages of a virus that would affect even the most advanced weapon and shielding systems on a ship. Even though the virus was in the beginning stages it could be finished by the Geth and used against us. One side of me said delete it while the other said take it. Falling for the other option I copied the files into my Omni-tool and destroyed the local copies. Because of the development stage of the virus I figured that this was the only copy so the virus was gone except for the one that I had.

This information was important and Tali could use it but I had other plans and I didn't want anyone else getting ahold of this virus otherwise it could leak to unwanted hands. With the file wiped I began to search through the other non-secured terminals. While searching through a terminal I heard the door open. I quickly turned with my pistol drawn but stopped short of shooting when I saw Tali and Shepard standing in the doorway.

"I found a number of terminals with some information mostly nothing new." I say returning to searching through the terminals files

"This is amazing" Tali said as she wondered around the room

"You can check those terminals for anything you could use for your pilgrimage. There has to be something of value to the Migrant Fleet." I say motioning my hand at the other terminals

It took us a couple of minutes of searching but we did find something. Honestly you would think with all these terminals there would be more information worth value. I found detailed information about the Quarians history.

"Here you go Tali I know you could use this" I state as I transfer the files of her peoples history to her

"Thanks Joseph I appreciate it" she said sounding quite happy and if I could see under her helmet I would say that she smiled.

"It's no big deal" I said as I collected information about the Geth's operating systems and wiping the local copy, can't have Tali getting this back to the Migrant Fleet wouldn't like them to use it and have it affect Legion somehow.

"Alright if that's everything then we should be on our way." I say as I motion everyone to leave. As we walk out I quickly wipe the terminals of all information stored on them using my Omni-tool and rushed to catch up with everyone one

_Back on the Normandy_

We returned to the Normandy and I was removing my armor when Shepard approached me

"So where to next?" I asked as I placed my chestplate in my locker preventing her from asking a question first

"That's what I was coming over here for. There's nothing left for us to do so we're going to run through the Terminus System for the Council."

I put my stuff down and sighed, so the time has come. "Ok Shepard sounds good" I say hiding the sorrow of knowing what will happen

"Although we are going to be a little light when we go"

I stood even though my lower half still had the armor still attached "What do you mean lighter" I asked as I began to remove my guns from my side

"Well Tali is returning to the Migrant Fleet with the information so she can end her pilgrimage. Wrex is talking about going to Tuchanka to unite his people before the Reapers arrive. Garrus wants to head back to the Citadel so he can report the death of Doctor Saleon and settle some family matters. However we are going to drop everyone off at the Citadel that way we don't spend a lot of time traveling to drop off each person." Shepard finished as I placed the last of my equipment in my locker

I tilted my head down slightly feeling kind of sad that they won't be here for her death. At least they are safe from the Collectors. "So we got a few weeks left before we head off to the Terminus System. Well I guess I should spend some time with them." I say as I stretch my arms "I'll see you later Shepard" I state as I wave bye "I need to talk to Jesse" I whisper as I enter the elevator and head to the Living Quarters

When the elevator stopped I exited it to find Jesse just relaxing on his bed. I walked up to him to talk about the future plans. "Hey man" I say as I hit his leg to stir him out of his phase

"What" he said sounding irritated, he must have been really comfortable

"We'll be heading to the Terminus System in a few weeks so you might want to spend this time to hang out with everyone before 'certain events' transpire" I say using air quotes

"Yea I guess it would but I've always hung out with everyone it's you who refrains to just me and Liara as your regular social group." He countered

I sighed seeing where this could go and I didn't want to deal with his smart ass attitude right now "At any rate I'm going to head up, I'll check you later." Now all that's left is to just let things unfold

**Well there's chapter 13 finished and I am hoping to get the next up as soon as I can. Now I read over this a few times but it seems I always miss some mistakes so sorry if there were any. As always thanks for reading and until next time. **


	15. Departure, Death, and a Surprise

A/N: Sorry for the delay this chapter proved to be tough to write with writers block. The conversation on the Citadel was what took me so long because I was stuck on what should happen and be said. I would like to say that I appreciate the reviews I receive. I love reading your reviews they provide me with information and let me see from the readers point of view. Also when I see that someone put my story on their alert or favorite list that fills me with joy and excitement because that tell's me that I'm doing a good job and that pushes me to continue and improve. It's you guys that read, review, and/or favorite/alert this that motivates me to push on and continue writing because without you my story wouldn't be worth writing, thank you. Now I should probably stop making you read because I've kept you away from this chapter long enough so here it is enjoy.

* * *

><p>The weeks past far too fast as we were already nearing the Citadel. I didn't spend the amount of time with everyone like I wanted. Since the completion of Tali's mission I have been head deep in information. The data retrieved from the Geth base has been keeping me busy as I sorted through it all. I have taken the opportunity to start a couple of projects using the data. There was an abundance of information involving hacking and decryption that I have taken the opportunity to modify into my own hacking system, one that I think would prove much more effective than traditional methods.<p>

Now as people are getting their things ready for their departure I'm at a desk in Liara's room working, since it's the quietest room I could think of. Liara has been too busy helping everyone to spend much time in here so it was isolated for the most part.

"Joseph" I hear a voice I identify as Jesse's calling me from the Med-bay snapping me from my recap

"What!" I shout back rubbing my eyes; darks rooms and bright screens kill your eyes after so much time staring at them

"Pull away from your Omni-tool for a second and get out here. Everyone's going to the Citadel." He shouts back

"On my way" I yell standing up and stretching, siting for hours on a hard chair can really tense up your muscles. Once I was loosened up I quickly grabbed the clean uniform that Liara left me and threw it on

I saved all work and closed my Omni-tool as I left the room. Walking towards the stairs I saw Jesse sitting at the base of the stairs.

"About time" he said punching me in the shoulder "you must enjoy isolating yourself. I for one wouldn't be able to stand it. At any rate let's head up I told Shepard I would get you while she took everyone and left."

I rubbed my shoulder not playfully but because that actually hurt. "Lets go" I say slapping him on the back hard enough to get back at him for the punch. Unfortunately Jesse isn't one to let things go, he tripped me and shoved me down the stairs "Race you" I heard him shout down as I tumbled back

When I struck the bottom of the floor I laid there looking at the ceiling. I turned my head sideways and saw some of the crew staring me. "Hi… missed a step" I said smiling awkwardly while remaining on the floor. The crew that looked at me rolled their eyes and continued to go about their business. I slowly stood up and cracked my back when I heard Jesse at the top.

"I'm already ahead" he laughed from the top

"Jesse you ass… that's cheating" I yelled up as I ran up the stairs

When I reached the top I saw Jesse exiting the airlock and I was forced to sprint at full speed. By the time I reached the exit Jesse was already heading towards the elevator. Thankfully the elevators are slow so I was able to reach him the moment it arrived and we both entered at the same time.

"Where's Shepard even at" I ask turning my back trying to stretch out the tight and hurt muscles "I think I might have messed up my back" I complained as I hit the elevator button to descend

"Don't worry I'll give you the same treatment I gave Ashley on the way to Ilos" he said smiling

I flinched and took a wide step away from him "You're going to do what?" I said leaning away from him, Brent told me what he heard that night and I was beginning to freak

"Don't worry I can fix your back although if I apply to much force I could make it worse. Ashley really enjoyed it, she said it was amazing and it's only a little different with a guy." He replied to me still smiling

"Whoa dude what's wrong with you" I say with a raised voice, thankfully we are still in this slow ass elevator so no one could hear use

Jesse jumps from my outburst and stares at me with an expression of confusion "Calm down… why are you freaking out?" he says holding up his hands

"You know why man. How could you offer something like that!" I shout at him as we reach the bottom. When we stopped I held him back and clicked the button to go back up "I'm not finished" I say dropping my tone as the door closes. As we began to rise I continued my rant "The fact that you would offer that to me is so very wrong. I have nothing against it but I'm not like that."

Before I could say anything else Jesse cupped his hand over my mouth preventing me from saying anything else "What the hell are you going on about? All I was doing was offering to give you a massage to relax and loosen any tension in your back. I gave one to Ashley to calm her down because she was stressed over the final mission. Now explain to me what the fuck you though I meant!" he said glaring at me

My eyes nearly popped from their sockets when I realized my mistake, at this point I was very hesitant to say anything else. "Well…well…I…I…thought that you meant something else." I struggled to say as I was fumbling with my words

"Spit it out or I'll throw you through this elevator door and watch you fall to the bottom" Jesse demanded as he grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up, someone has gotten a lot stronger

"Ok… ok… ok" I replied in a worried manner trying not to provoke him, wait did he just intimidate me "I thought that you meant… well that… ok I got it" I said snapping my fingers "Alright you see Brent told me that on the way to Ilos he heard moaning coming from Ashley's room and thought that…" but I was interrupted when Jesse suddenly released his gripping the surprise caused me to fall to the ground

"No need for more I can see where this is going" he commented as he clicked the elevator button again "How could you think I would do that? I mean yea I had been with Ashley for some time but we haven't done anything. All I did was give her a massage" he finished as he helped me up

"Male Shepard did in the first one so you never know." I jokingly said but my comment lead to a slam into the wall

"Don't put that in my head" he said turning back to looking down towards C-Sec

I slowly stood up and stretched my back that hurts even more now. Looking at Jesse I could see a look of some anger "What's up?" I asked in a calm voice, placing my hand on his shoulder trying to find the reason for the aggressive look

"We should go see Shepard, she's waiting for us at the Presidium and we've delayed long enough" he said as the elevator door to C-Sec opened and he walked out completely ignoring me

As we walked through C-Sec I kept glancing at Jesse to read his facial expression and I could still see some anger remaining. Not wanting to make him mad which can really bad for someone's health I dropped the topic… for now

When we reached the elevator and rose to the Presidium I looked around and saw a couple of pieces of Sovereign still littering the ground, scored patches of grass here and there but I also saw new flowers, water, and reconstruction of destroyed sections. "Well at least they started to clean up" I said observing the still healing Presidium with Keepers working quite quickly on the repairs

"Yea" Jesse quietly stated as he scanned the area "Found Shepard" he said pointing towards the center of the Presidium and sure enough on a bridge near a garden was Shepard and the rest of the crew

Jesse and I quickly rushed to them not wanting to make everyone wait any longer. The rush for some reason turned into another race that had us laughing, I enjoy these kinds moments where every trouble leaves us I wish they would last.

As we rushed through the crowds of people and workers I could see our squad mates looking at us with a look of "are they really doing that". I even caught a glimpse of Liara shaking her head as I jumped over a bench trying to keep up with Jesse.

We quickly approached the final stretch to Shepard. Jesse and I released a dead sprint towards her to finish this race that was delayed in the elevator. Unfortunately my ever so loving mind wondered off on me. This caused me to forget that Jesse was next to me and Jesse being Jesse took advantage of that moment. While I was at my weakest Jesse cut me off and rammed into my side sending flying over the bridge into the water.

In seconds near impact of the water my body apparently turned on me in the air for its own reasons. So while turning I smacked into the water with my back and sunk feet under. The landing also seemed to have revealed that the water in the Presidium was freakinging freezing, seems to be a consistent run of amazing luck that has struck me today. As I swam to the top I grabbed for the railing of the bridge and sluggishly pulled myself up. When I reached to top I collapsed on the metal floor.

On the floor dripping wet I just lied there breathing heavily from the sprint. Feeling completely embarrassed I didn't want to get up; I just wanted to lie here and disappear. I remained on the floor covering my eyes with my arm hoping it gives me the sense of disappearance.

"Joseph" I hear someone say, I removed my arm and saw Jesse squatting next to me holding out his hand "I win" he said smiling

His response to the situation made me chuckle. Figuring that I have been laying here long enough I grabbed his hand allowing him to help me up. When I was able to stand I looked around and saw the crew staring at us. For some reason the looks they gave us gave me a feeling that they were thinking, "These guys helped us stop Saren?"

"You ok" Jesse asked slapping my shoulder

"Yea just freezing" I respond "Didn't know the Presidium's water can be so cold" I finish removing my shirt and squeezing out the water

"Systems are still down in areas so whatever keeps the water warm is probably out too." Jesse states

"Yea that's a possibility" I reply as I put my shirt back on and we began to walk to our group

Walking towards them I could hear Shepard and Garrus discussing his departure while Liara and Kaiden were giving us some strange looks.

"You guys are really strange" Kaiden states with a small smile as we finally join the crew

"Yea it's the competitive nature that we share that makes us seem that way" I respond taking my place at Liara's side

"I don't think I fully understand" Liara said giving me a puzzling look

"You see Liara" Jesse begins as he places his arm around her "Joseph and I have a friendship built on our shared competitiveness and knowing Brent of course. So when that competitive friendship comes out it displays a strange sight. We can turn anything into a competition that allows us to go against one another to see who is better, you get it now" he explains looking at her and waiting for a response

"I think I do" Liara said in a not for sure tone

Jesse nodded his head approving the answer and turned to everyone else with his arms out and giving everyone a hug… never seen him so affectionate before it's almost disturbing

"So how is everyone doing" I asked Liara as I watched everyone enjoy their last moments together

"They're dealing with the situation very well. Garrus and Tali seem to be taking it the worst compared to the others. Wrex is being him, you know tough and like stone but I think he's hesitant to leave. Kaiden is…" Liara explained but was interrupted by my curiosity

"Wait Kaiden is leaving… geez is the entire crew leaving Shepard when she needs us most." I say getting frustrated

"What do you mean leaving when she needs us most?" Liara asked giving a puzzling look

It was with her question that I realized that I had slipped in my knowing of Shepard's death "Um well I was saying that because now she has to deal with…. um…. because she is dealing with preparations with the Reapers arrival." I say trying to come up with something to pull me out of this hole I dug

"Joseph she's doing a run in the Terminus it's not like she's going to fight a Reaper army or something." She said placing her hand on my cheek and smiling, I think my crappy excuse might have pulled off but it could have also made me sound incredibly stupid

"Ok" I said grabbing her hand and brought it down off my cheek before I turned to Jesse "Hey Jess I need to talk to you" I call out to him and motioning him towards the water

"Yea" he said as he walked away from Garrus

"Did you know Kaiden is leaving" I asked him as I leaned on the railing in front of me while looking out on water

"Yea he said something about students and Grissom Academy, I don't know" he said shaking his head "Maybe if you weren't locked up in a room staring at a screen for weeks and only emerging to eat half the food the ship has you would know these things" he said all knowingly

"Well at least I do something productive with my time." I countered

"So what you call avoiding everyone productive work" he snapped back

"Yea… yea well…" I stutter trying to make a comeback "Well at least I can fight without guns and explosives" I finally say trying to hit him in his spot

"You want to die" he said staring at me with his head tilted to the side, bam knew that would get him

"Please you won't kill me in a public place" I respond folding my arms challenging his threat

"You got to return to the Normandy at some point in time" he said smiling as he walked away to rejoin the group

"Well that's going to bite me in the ass" I whisper as I look out into the distance, wonder how Shepard's death will play out cause I'm pretty sure I won't see it

"Joseph" I hear a rugged voice say pulling me from my thoughts, I turned and saw Garrus standing there in front of me. I watched him walk next to me and lean on the railing that I was resting on "How have you been" he asked looking at the group laugh and enjoy each other's company

"Doing well I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders and turning to face the group's direction

"You know when I first met you guys I thought you were some stupid kids that got into something that was over your heads but you've proved me wrong"

"Thanks Garrus" I said smiling and giving him a light slap on the back "However you were right we were some stupid kids in over our heads." I continued looking at some bits of Sovereign

"You miss him don't you" he said catching where my eyes wondered

"Yea it'll be weird going through this without him" I comment as a small smile comes across my face "Always backing us up no matter how in the wrong we were; that was who he was."

"Sounds like a good friend" Garrus stated "So I need to ask you a favor." He commented quickly changing the subject "I need you to look after Shepard and make sure nothing happens to her" he finished as he turned his head and fixed his gaze on her

I looked at him giving a questioning look but before I asked why, I remembered that he likes her too. God my memory is beginning to fade me I should have known that instantly; time is a bitch to your memory. "I'll do my best" I said trying not to make a promise I know I can't keep

"Thanks Joseph" Garrus said as he walked away but stopped short "You were the last person I needed to say goodbye to so I'm off" he finished then departed from everyone

"Later Garrus… it has been fun." I whisper as I watched him walk away until eventually disappearing in an elevator, great one of my favorite characters just left

With Garrus gone I continued to keep myself distant from the group hoping to avoid these emotional departures that I'm not very good with. Even though Kaiden left without talking to me he did, however, wave bye but that kind of goodbye for everyone would be too simple because here comes Tali now.

"Hey Joseph" she said in a soft and calm voice

"Hey Tali" I respond with a friendly smile

"I'm about to leave and I just wanted to say bye" she said in that calm and soft tone "and give you this" she finished handing me a frame with a holo-photo of her with Brent, me, and Jesse. I don't remember taking that photo but then again there are a lot of things I don't remember. I think this was taken sometime before Noveria or maybe it was a few days after we joined Shepard's crew… dang you memory

The picture showed us in the clothes we entered this world in and Tali in her suit. We were standing next to each other all of us with big smiles well except Tali because of that helmet, and Brent had his arm over Tali and Jesse. When I looked at the picture I really took note of the height difference between us, I found it kind of funny. Brent stood over us all while the three of us were much closer in height… never really noticed before.

"Why are you giving this to me" I asked in a low voice

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought…" Tali began stumbling with her words "I thought that it would be good item to remember him. I mean I know you guys were close and I thought… well I figured" she tried to finish her sentence but I think my attempt at not sounding rude failed

"Tali" I raised my hand to stop her "Thank you for the gift I am really glad you gave me something like this" I say with a smile to signal my thanks

Tali nodded her head in response "Goodbye Joseph" I hear her say as she left

"Bye Tali" I whisper as I watched her enter an elevator and disappear "Well I guess Wrex is the last one to say goodbye to" I say to myself

"Actually Wrex already left" I hear Jesse say while he approaches me

I'm taken aback by this "When did he leave" I asked feeling kind of hurt he didn't say bye but then again it's Wrex and I know he isn't one for pleasantries

"He left after Garrus. How did you not notice a giant Krogan missing from the group?" Jesse said making me sound stupid; in this case it's well deserved

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention. Why did he leave?" I asked trying to get some answers

"He said something about not wanting to just stand here anymore and that he's got pressing matters to take care of." Jesse commented shrugging his shoulders

"Dang I really wanted to see how he would have said goodbye." I say folding my arms and releasing a deep sigh "Oh well if that's everyone then I guess there's nothing left to do except head back to the Normandy"

"Yea, we should also make preparations for that event" Jesse said hinting at Shepard's death

"What event" I hear Shepard's voice call out from our side; oh crap why just why these slipups can't stop is just one mystery of our carelessness I mean two in the past like ten minutes is too much

"The event for when we beat the Reapers of course" Jesse says without missing a beat surprising me at his quick thinking

"Well that isn't for some time" Shepard responded with a small smirk

"Yea but when it comes it will be huge" Jesse replied by spreading his hands out and smiling "and I already have ideas for the party."

Shepard shook her head and chuckled "Ok Jesse I'll make sure you are in charge of the party when it's time to celebrate. Now come on you guys it's time to head out."

When Shepard turned, Jesse and I followed behind her ready for what we knew was to come.

_Weeks Later_

You know the one thing the game never showed was how incredible slow, dull, and boring the patrol in the Terminus was. I'm not even kidding, I found Jesse banging his head against one of the walls because he was being driven mad by the boredom. I didn't stop him because well I found it funny and entertaining, but I can understand his pain. The data I recovered had been filtered, altered, and uploaded into my Omni-tool so I was left with nothing to do. I think spending time with Liara and Jesse was the only thing that prevented me from slamming my head against a wall. Strangely Jesse spent much of his time alone when not hanging out with me. I wasn't sure if the lack of action of fighting had made him snap or if it was something else. I don't know what's bothering him but I don't like to press him on his personal life. I did find some comfort in Liara's room however where things were quiet and I could think or sleep, for what good it did.

"Joseph!" I hear a loud shout that interrupted my recap but this shout sounded terrifying and troubling

I jumped up and ran out of Liara's room and through the Med-Bay in my uniform to see Jesse come running towards me with a look of worry and fear

"What!" I shout back as I run to him

"They're here, the" he stopped short and brought his voice down so the nearby crew wouldn't hear him "the Collectors. We need to get our armor on before…" but Jesse wouldn't be able to finish as we felt the Normandy shake with so much force that we both fell and the crew around us scrabbled away

"Crap" I shout as I jump up "there's not much time to grab our armor we need to hurry and…" but another shot from the Collectors rocked the ship and this time blowing up some of the pipes above us bringing me back to the ground

Jesse quickly recovered and helped me up "There may be some spare armor in Brent's old locker and the other ones near it" he shouted pointing to the row of lockers

As we ran to the lockers another shot from the Collectors caused some of the wiring in the walls to explode. The fire that sprung from this blast hit me and set fire to my right arm. Thankfully Jesse quickly jumped on me and patted the fire out. I looked at my arm and saw that the fire burned through the uniform and had reached my skin. I could tell that I had first degree burns on the lower part of my arm but nowhere else thankfully. Knowing there was no time to feel the pain I rushed to get up. When I stood up I quickly looked around and saw Shepard standing in the same spot she was in the beginning of ME2, and as true to the scene Liara ran past us to her.

"Shepard, we need to get out of here" she shouted to Shepard

I was going to run to her but then another wall ruptured and launched a piece of metal towards me. Before I could react I felt a hand grab me and toss me to the ground. I rolled and saw that Jesse had threw me out of the way

"We have to get out of here or we're going to die!" Jesse shouted as more of the Normandy began to explode and rupture in fire

We turned to leave but I stopped short "I have to get something!" I shout and quickly rush through the Med-Bay jumping over some fires until I reached Liara's room. I rushed in my search but found the object I was looking for. Knowing that I couldn't save Brent's laptop I grabbed the picture Tali gave me and bolted through the Med-Bay again, putting the picture into my side pocket.

When I exited I found Jesse waiting for me "Let's go, no more waiting!" he shouted and grabbed me by my burnt arm making me flinch in pain

We quickly rushed looking for the escape pods with Jesse dragging me behind him. Running through the second floor we found Liara waiting by one… waiting for us.

"Come on!" she shouted as the ceiling near her exploded "We can't wait any longer!"

Jesse released my arm and we kicked it into overdrive and sprint to her in, seconds we reached the escape pod and stopped on a dime. "Where's Shepard" I asked remembering where but it not being clear until after I asked

"She went to get Joker!" Liara shouted as she jumped in with us on her heels

As we strapped ourselves in Jesse hit the launch button. While strapping myself in I took notice that there four other not including Jesse, Liara, and myself. There were two men and two women. We began to launch when the Collector ship beam hit the Normandy and turned it a good ninety degrees. So when the pod shot out it separated from the rest of the group. At this point I'm clueless as to what is supposed to happen and I'm going to say I am actually worried.

"No, we're off course with the rest of the pods" a crew member shouted that I wasn't familiar with

"It's ok we have a distress beacon so they'll find us" a woman said trying to reassure the distressed crew member but she herself sounded scared and why wouldn't she

Seeing that we were safe, for now, I stood up and looked out the clear door hatch. I watched as the Collector beam began to cut a dead Normandy into pieces, chunks of red metal falling into the atmosphere of the nearby planet. I watched the Normandy get ripped apart by the Collectors and it pained me. That place was home to me and my friends and now the Collectors are destroying it.

As I watched it Liara walked up next to me and the moment she did the Collector ship shot the Normandy right down the middle… destroying it. Liara shouted and slammed her fist against the door. Watching the Normandy explode I was able to see a single pod drift away, Joker's pod. I grabbed Liara and hugged her, trying to comfort her in the loss of Shepard. Observing the Normandy's wreckage drift into orbit I caught a glimpse of a small dot one that I felt was Shepard but I was unable to look and I returned to holding Liara

When the Normandy exploded and drifted into the planets orbit the Collector ship disappeared as it activated its FTL drive leaving us and the survivors to our fate.

_Hours later_

Time past as people cried and tempers flared. I found myself becoming angry even though I knew Shepard was going die. The pain of losing a person I could call a friend and the loss of my home has taken a huge toll on me. We've been drifting for hours and still no one. I don't know where the rest of the pods are anymore and being stuck in this small space with a bunch of emotional people is just asking for trouble.

"Hey what's that" the woman from before said standing and pointing out the door

I stood up, approached the door and looked through to the empty space that we have been drifting in. I scanned the area looking for the object the woman saw and after a few seconds I saw a small dot approaching us. As the dot got closer the object was revealed to be a ship and a large one at that. First it thought it was the Alliance based on the outline of the ship but as it came nearer and nearer I soon realized it wasn't the Alliance.

"Oh god what if it is slavers or the Blood Pack" panicked the same male crew member from before

"No it's not the Blood Pack." Jesse said as he walked next to me

"That's a carrier class ship" I heard a different guy behind me say

As we observed the ship and it came even closer I was beginning to see the color scheme of the ship. Due to the distance from the nearby sun I was able to see the colors when it got even closer "Crimson or a red" I whisper. I began to think about whom it could belong to but soon the answer hit me and I looked at Jesse. He turned his head and the moment our eyes met he knew what I was thinking

"Red Hounds" we said in unison

We looked at each other with fear; both of us knew we were dead if they grabbed us. We both knew that there was no way we could beat them and that we would be slaughtered. Liara approached us and the people in the pod stood up when they saw our fear. Before any of us could do or say anything the pod picked up the ships signal

"Hello" a voice rang through the pod, didn't know the pods could communicate with other ships "this is Commander Isaac James Lee of the Red Hounds, Omega Relay and Commander of the Ares. We have picked up your signal and are preparing to acquire your pod" the voice died away as the massive ship pulled to the pod and grabbed it, bringing us into the ship's hangar… they had us now

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. This was probably the hardest chapter I have written. I read this a couple of times but I tend to miss a few mistakes so please excuse those. Also to kick it off I left it on a cliffhanger. I don't think I have done many of those. So what will happen to Joseph, Jesse, and the others, well you can find out in the next chapter. As always thanks for reading and I will see you next time.<p> 


	16. Heart of an Enemy

**So here's the next chapter. It took me longer due to surgery. I had to get my appendix removed last week on the 4****th**** of July. I had appendicitis last week and my appendix was labeled as 'hot' which meant that it was on the verge of busting. The pain I felt that night was comparable to nothing I have experienced not even when I nearly sliced part of my big toe off could compete. Those of you who have had appendicitis I think will know what I'm talking about. Anyway I'm still recovering but I knew I had to write for you guys. I also knew that trying to write while on pain medicine might be a bad idea so I didn't write until I was able to move around without them. I'm just glad I had started this chapter before the surgery. So anyway I'll let you get to the story now. Hope you enjoy it but first a disclaimer… I don't own Mass Effect**

* * *

><p>I watched through the door as squads of Red Hound troopers surrounded us. I looked at Jesse and I think he knew that we were screwed too. I brought my attention back to the outside and watched as the troopers moved on us weapons drawn.<p>

"This doesn't look good" I hear Liara say

"Oh god we're dead" panicked that same male crew member, I swear things are bad enough without him scaring everyone else

"This looks like the end for us huh" Jesse says chuckling a little, geez such an optimistic bunch

I looked at him but I wasn't sure how to respond all I could do was watch as an encroaching group of mercenaries fell upon us.

"Come out of the pod with your hands up." A woman's voice rang through the pod

I released a sigh and looked at everyone. Seeing no way out of here I opened the pod door and stepped out. As I stepped out I was greeted with two guys grabbing both my arms while a woman did a scan of me with her Omni-tool.

"He's clean" she said and signaled the two to release me

I turned and saw that they were doing the same to everyone else. I saw them grab Jesse and I expected him to kill them or fight back but he didn't he just stood there and allowed them to do their reading

"Sorry for the rude greeting but we have to be careful these days." I heard a voice that sounded like the man that identified himself earlier. I looked past the woman who was in front of me and saw a tall man who looked close to Brent's height but built bigger, had short blonde hair, light skin, and wore the Red Hound's armor. When he got closer I saw that his eyes were a strange color, they were grey.

"Commander Isaac, I presume" I comment to the large man as the woman in front of me walked away and found her place at his side, compared to him she was short the top of her head coming up to his shoulders

"Yes I am and let me welcome you to the Ares" he said giving me a slight bow, never expected to see a Merc so well mannered

I looked at him with uncertainty and distrust, I have dealt with this band of mercenaries and I don't trust them. "Thank you" I finally said as I closely watched him waiting for him to turn on us

The woman who scanned me earlier whispered something to him and he nodded as she talked "Ok, weapons down men. Everyone reported back at your posts." He said in a much deeper and commanding voice. The troopers obeyed and soon they dispersed.

"You seem different than what I would have expected; you're not as serious as the mercs I've met." I say looking up at him

"What did you expect?" he said in a humorous tone "I'm only serious during missions and when giving out orders besides not all Mercs are emotionless, stone killers." He said with a smile before breaking into laughter and the woman next to him released a deep sigh and shook her head "Oh come on Lieutenant you know you wouldn't want to serve under anyone else." He commented nudging her

"What was the scan for?" Liara asked

"It's been part of procedure lately" the woman said looking at Liara

"Oh come on now Lieutenant, you know it's rude to talk to someone with your helmet on." Isaac said while folding his arms with a smile still on his face

The woman turned her head toward him and I swear that it got colder in here. Obviously the way this commander does things are very different and stranger than what all other mercs do. The woman let out another sigh and began to remove her helmet. She removed her helmet and I was shocked when I saw her. She looked good… for a merc. She had green eyes, short black hair, and a scar that ran across her right cheek. She reminded me of Kat from Reach but lacking the accent and some other characteristics like a robot arm.

"Lieutenant Susan Peters" she introduced with a cold voice

"Pardon her tone she tends to get a little… cranky when working for twenty-four hours with no sleep" Isaac said nudging her once more with a smile on his face, this guy is really bizarre

I looked at Jesse, sending him the 'what the hell' look and he returned the 'don't trust them' look.

"So are you going to kill us now or later" Jesse asked suddenly giving Isaac a glare

Isaac seemed to be taken aback by his question. "Why would I, one I wasn't ordered to kill any of you so I have no reason to, second you people have been through enough and lastly you are guests on my ship."

"Really because your friend Nathaniel wasn't so nice when he tried to kill my friend" Jesse yelled storming over to the commander who just stood there unmoved

"So you are the ones the report spoke of" Isaac spoke pointing to me "We all know of the situation that happened there. We keep close eyes on the events that call for us commanders to become involved. Nathaniel was a good man and received an honorable death and I thank you for giving it to him. I wish we all could be so lucky." Isaac said tilting his head down slightly signaling his thanks

"Wait you're not angry at him for killing your friend" Liara uttered from behind me

"No, death is something we must expect from this job. Nathaniel will be missed but he will be replaced in time. He was a good friend of mine but we all know the risks." Isaac stated in a soft voice

We stood there silent for a second when Susan nudged Isaac "Oh right" Isaac exclaimed "Since we are heading to Omega for some business we will drop you off there so you may return to the Alliance. Until then let me show you where you will be staying until then. I also must advise you that for security purposes I will have people assigned to watch you. It's nothing against you but I have to take precautions to ensure the safety of my crew. Now if you will follow me" he finished pointing to a door on the far end of the room

Walking across the hangar I took note of its size. This room was absolutely huge and there were fighters bearing the Red Hound symbol all over some being repaired and others moved to a storage area underneath our feet.

After the walk through the hangar we came across a large steel door with their symbol on it. When we entered it we found a narrow hallway with halls branching off and doors running on both sides. While walking for a minute a turian and asari ran up to Isaac and gave him a pad. He looked at it a nodded and handed it back to them.

"I didn't know the Red Hounds recruited other species." I took note as the two ran off down another hallway

"Oh yes we actually have many other species. We have Turians, Asari, Krogan, Salarian, hell even Quarians." Isaac responded

"Then why haven't we seen many of them" Liara asked

"Well you fought Nathaniel and most of those under his command are human so that's probably why. However those under my command are mostly other species." Isaac proclaimed "Most of the Asari and Salarians under my command are part of our research and development team with some humans and turians. The Quarians are in engineering. Most of the Humans and Turians are the pilots and soldiers. The Krogan we have are used for shock troops." He finished as we took a turn down another hallway

"So you incorporate many species then" I asked now curious about the information I could learn from this guy

"Precisely" Susan said looking back at me

"Could you tell us why the commanders are all biotics?" I asked still trying to learn what I can

Isaac looked at Susan and she nodded as if giving permission "Well not all are biotics really, we have two that aren't there's Lorik and Dave. Lorik is the only Turian commander we have and Dave is the only human non biotic commander we have. The implants they received had to be developed with different benefits to assist with their skill set."

I nodded taking in this information I could use later. Before I could ask any more questions we arrived at our destination.

"Alright this it" Isaac said as a steel door on the left wall opened to reveal a living space big enough for eight people, the beds were set up on top to save space and there was a closet in the corner "I have to go now and see to some important business. If there are any questions you can ask Susan or find me and I'll gladly answer them. Now if you will excuse us we must depart." Isaac finished as he and Susan left and two Red Hound troopers replaced them

With them gone and the two Red Hound guards outside guarding the room we went about our business of getting settled in which turned out to be difficult since we were so uncomfortable being in a mercenary ship. We kept expecting them to kill us or throw us out of the airlock.

"So this has been very interesting" Liara said as she tried getting adjusted to the beds that were provided

"Yea, seems to be more to the Red Hounds then we thought." I replied setting the picture I've had in my pocket since the Normandy blew up on a nightstand near my selected bed

"I'm still expecting them to kill us when our backs are turned" Jesse stated as he rested on his bed above me "and what's up with that commander?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure out if he's acting or if he really is that friendly." I replied lying on my bed "We shouldn't worry about this right now we should get some sleep and then we'll see about getting some answers."

"Fine but I'm not going to sleep, I don't trust these guys" Jesse said as I finally got comfortable

"Ok then, take watch while the rest of us get some sleep." I say as I begin to fall asleep

"Fine" Jesse said as he jumped off the top bunk and took his new spot near the door "goodnight" I hear him say as I enter the border of awake and sleep so all I do is respond with a grunt and then things go black

**Later**

I awake to a dim room and the sight of the bottom of a bed is seen first. I sit up still tired, yesterday was draining and the sleep was really refreshing. Stretching from the sleep I get out of bed and look around the room for a change of clothes. My Alliance uniform smells of smoke and some of it is burned. I did a quick look around and saw that everyone was asleep, even Jesse who was supposed to be guarding the door was fast asleep. So I quietly crept to a dresser across the room and pulled out some folded clothes. I held up some uniforms that bore the Red Hound mark but continued to dig through the dresser but all I could find was the same uniform but in different sizes. Seeing how I wouldn't find anything different I grabbed a medium size uniform. I looked around and decided that it was best not to change in here so I took my leave from the room. As the door out opened I saw a woman and a turian standing outside with their helmets shielding their faces. They must have shifted with the others that Isaac assigned here.

I walked past them and began to walk away looking for a room to change in. I found it odd that they didn't try to stop me. I glanced back and saw them watching me as I continued to walk. I could feel their eyes digging into my back so I took a left down a corridor to rid myself of that feeling.

I continued down this corridor walking blindly for I knew nothing about this ship or where anything is. I continued to walk at the speed of a crawl because I was lost thanks to the abundance of turns and doors. As I continued with my clueless and blind walk I took a gamble and opened the door on my right hoping it led somewhere I could change. I felt rather stupid carrying a uniform around on top of being lost.

When the door opened and I looked inside I saw a huge room that had other doors leading into it. Observing the room I identified it as an exercise room and… for some reason there was a boxing ring in the center of the room. I entered the room and took in my surroundings; if my experience from school sports taught me one thing it is if there are weights and exercise equipment then there is a changing room nearby.

I continued into the room and proceeded to look around. I concluded that this room was fitted with weights, a boxing ring, punching bags, and wooden posts that had chunks missing from them. The posts purpose was unclear to me but I wasn't too focused on the purpose of everything around me but rather the location of the changing room.

I began to walk around the room looking for the changing room when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Lost" I heard the voice say, sending chills through my spine. I turned and saw Isaac standing in front of me

I threw his hand off my shoulder and backed up expecting him to attempt to kill me. I watched him knowing that if things got bad I had next to no advantage in a fight here. I carefully observed him waiting for him to do something. He leaned back as he looked me in the eyes and released a laugh that caught me off guard.

"Man you really have trouble trusting me don't you." he said as he tried to stop laughing "Loosen up you are a guest here." He stated by placing a hand on my shoulder and shaking me a little "Besides I gain nothing from your death." he said in a voice that made my blood freeze and sent another wave of chills through my spine. I watched him as walked past me and headed for the boxing ring. "What are doing out here anyway?" he asked as he climbed into the ring

"I… I…" I try to say but his reaction just caught me so off guard that I was left confused "I was looking for a place to change" I finally let out as I watched him practice fighting

"Well you can find the changing room behind the punching bags" he says pointing to the corner of the room

I looked from across the room searching around the bags but couldn't find it. "You have to walk over there to see it" Isaac says pausing from his practice

Taking his word for it I walked over to the punching bags and saw that the door was there it was just hidden by the dim lighting in the corner and all the equipment. I walked in and saw a bright room with white tiles, benches, and shower heads coming from the walls. I found metal dividers between the showers and some stalls in the back. Figuring that it would be the best place to change I went for the stalls to change.

As I removed my Alliance uniform I figured that I could take a shower in here get clean and then put on the new uniform. So I walked out and approached the showers. I turned on the showers and was greeted with warm water. I was expecting cold water but I'm not going to complain. I quickly washed my body and cleaned myself not wanting someone to walk in on me. So when my shower was over I hastily put the Red Hound uniform on and walked out of the room.

When I emerged from changing I saw that room was crowed. There were humans and turians on every piece of equipment and some krogan all of them wearing Red Hound uniforms. They must have followed Isaac in. I felt very uncomfortable being in here with these guys. I felt like someone was going to shank me or something.

"Joseph" I hear Isaac call from the ring I look towards him and see a large man lying on the ring out cold. "Could you do me a favor and drag him off" he said pointing to the man

I hesitated but obliged as I entered the ring and dragged him off the ring and onto the floor. "Alright boys who's next" I hear Isaac call out seeking a new challenger as I set the unconscious man on the wall near the door I entered.

I looked around and saw that a krogan and another man take the ring "Two against one this will prove to be fun" Isaac said with a smile

"This guy is crazy" I whisper as I watch Isaac bounce on his toes, circling the two

"No this is just how he blows off steam and relaxes" I hear a woman's voice say, I turn my head and see a woman leaning against the wall next to me. The woman was Susan the woman who scanned me yesterday

"Blow off steam… relax" I say with a slight confused tone

"Yea he can only use his biotics during missions and he doesn't go on many of them. So he spars with the crew to help them but mainly because it helps him release that stored violence." She said looking at me before turning her attention back to the ring "Come on Jefferson don't let him get on your left and Fidon just because you're bigger doesn't mean you hold an advantage!" she shouted to the two in the ring trying to help them

I watched Isaac fight trying to figure out his style. I watched as Isaac kicked the man in the side of the head sending him flying to the side. The krogan Fidon charged him but Isaac threw an uppercut that slammed into the krogan's jaw and sent him only inches in the air but Isaac moved so fast that he swung his leg and hit the krogan in the side sending him towards Jefferson. The two collided and the impact from the krogan knocked Jefferson out. Fidon stood up and blocked a punch launched by Isaac that was aimed at his head.

"Good" I heard Isaac say as he congratulated the krogan for his block "but always look for the next strike" he said again as he head-butted Fidon in the face. Fidon stumbled back from the hit and Isaac followed up with a series of punches to his head and chest and finished with a kick to his head sending him to the ground.

I watched as Isaac helped Fidon up and slapped him on the back "Go see the doctor also take Jefferson and Adams with you" he said pointing towards the man I had grabbed earlier

"Shit" I whispered, amazed from the fight

"Yea he's good at hand-to-hand combat… but not much of a shooter" Sarah said as she released a small chuckle

"Ah, Sarah glad to see that you've joined us!" Isaac said holding out his arms "Why don't you jump in the ring and we can go a few rounds." He finished punching the air with a big smile on his face

I looked at Sarah and saw a smile on her face "Not right now sir the doctors are going to busy enough" she shouted back at him causing him to break into laughter

"Joseph you want to try" he shouts towards me

I hesitated at first but shook my head "No thanks" I said turning him down

Isaac shrugged and exited the ring "Well I guess that's the end of today's practice" he said as he approached us

"That was impressive" I say as he walked up to me "What style is that I couldn't figure it out?" I asked

He looked at me with a small smile like he was proud of his style. "Well I combined aspects of Kickboxing, Shotokan, Qigong, and Taekwondo and made my own thing. It took many years to find a way to make Shotokan and Qigong to work together. Shotokan is not fluid with a focus on power and strength while Qigong focuses on fluid motions and a calm mind."

"That's amazing" I say impressed that he could combine those forms of fighting; this guy is nothing like I expected

"It's proved very useful but it's not the style it's the person that makes it effective" he said tapping me on the shoulder

"Sir, I know you are having fun but there are some pressing matters we must attend to. That's why I'm here" Sarah said in a serious voice

"What is it Sarah" he said leaning towards her, she then hands him a data-pad and he begins to look over it

I watched him read it and saw his face change from friendly to dead serious. I looked at the pad and saw that he was clenching it so hard that the metal began to bend.

"Prepare the soldiers and get the Kodiaks ready I'm going to see to this personally." He said crushing the pad and leaving rage very evident

"What was that about?" I asked Sarah who looked worried

She released a sigh and looked at me "The Collectors have been dogging us for weeks. They keep hitting us across this system we've lost three frigates the Isis, Set, and Thoth. We also lost a cruiser the Freya. They even wiped an entire colony that we use to train our new soldiers that show great biotic potential. His younger brother Thomas was one of the people the Collectors took. Now they have hit a mining base we have that's near our position"

"Wait you have that many ships?" I say seeming to ignore the rest of what she said

"Yes, we have more ships than any other commander. Isaac can explain it in more detail. But we've been trying to stop the Collectors but they strike so fast and at our more isolated ships, the Freya, and smaller patrols which included the frigates." She says as she leaves with me following

"Why so many ships though" I question

"This system houses most of our research, a lot of the mining we do for resources, and numerous shipyards. This system is a key point to the success of the Hounds. That's why Isaac was assigned to this system. The Grandmaster wanted his strongest commander, best strategist, and a skilled pilot to make sure this system is not lost" she finishes picking up the pace

"Wait the strongest commander?" I say in disbelief as I struggle to keep up with her, I was still amazed that he was skilled in so many fields

"Yes Isaac is ranked first among the commanders. He is also the commander that treats people and his troops more differently than the others, it's just how he runs things… never understood it." She said making a right turn

"So he manages all this, lost his brother to the Collectors, is ranked first, and is a mercenary… how is he such…" I begin to say

"A friendly guy" Sarah interrupts "He has always been like that even back when we first joined the Hounds."

I look at her realizing now the reason he treats her like he does. "Where are we going?" I asked seeing that I'm lost in this mess of halls and doors

"I was taking you back to your room so you can get back to your friends but that will be too time-consuming. Here I'll give you a map of the ship so you don't get lost… I have to go" she finished as she transferred a map to my Omni-tool. With this gift received she sprinted away from me and disappeared from my sight

I stopped walking and opened up the map and saw that the layout of the ship was confusing for someone not use to it. I found the room we were led to and began my way back there using the map as a guide.

I finally made my way back to the room and found the same guards outside the door. I walked in and saw everyone in there sitting around.

"Where have you been" Jesse asks sounding upset as he punches me in the shoulder

"I was exploring" I simply reply

"Why are you wearing that" he follows up with

"My Alliance uniform was burned so I changed." I say back punching him in the shoulder again "This was the only thing I could find to replace it."

"Whatever" Jesse said throwing his arm in the air

"What did you find out" Liara asked seeming to know that had new information

"Alright I think you should sit because this might take some time to explain.

**One explanation later**

"That's what I found out so far" I finish as I recapped all that has happened

"Interesting… it seems like there is more to learn but this information opens up a new perspective of the Hounds." Liara says becoming interested in this information

"Yea I wasn't…" but before I could say anything else I hear Isaac shout to the guards to prepare for an assault. Hearing him for some reason made me want to join him. I can't explain it but I felt like I should go. So I quickly jumped up and raced out the door and I saw Isaac, with his armor on, walking down the hall

"Isaac" I call out to him as I race to catch up

He turned and looked at me and instead of seeing a gentle and friendly face I saw anger and rage "What" he said in a tone that made me fearful and froze my blood; his glare could make a raging krogan back down and just his tone would make even Shepard hesitant

"I wish to join you on this mission" I said trying to stand my ground and not show fear but I was doing a terrible job of it

"No" he said turning to leave but I wouldn't let that be the final decision so I grabbed his shoulder

Bad decision because he turned and slammed me against the wall his arm pressing against my throat and his body began to glow blue. I struggled and I saw some rage erupting from him, who knew such a friendly guy could be so aggressive. I grabbed for his arm but it was futile he had me pinned. I looked around and saw Sarah come from a corner and when she saw the situation she raced to us and grabbed his arm

"Isaac relax and release him" she said in a soft tone, a much softer tone than I ever heard her speak in

Her words were like music taming a beast as Isaac's biotics died away and he released me. "Fine, you can come with us. We carry a few spare armor sets in the Kodiaks. You can put them on it there." He said in a monotone as he turned and continued down the corridor

"What was that about" I asked Sarah who had stayed behind

"It is complicated but you must never grab him like that." She started as she did a quick check of my neck "He became this aggressive because… there is so much on the line in this mission" she hesitated "We need to go if you are coming with us" she finished as she turned and raced down the corridor

Not wanting to get lost I followed her "Where are you going" I hear Jesse ask over my omni-tool

"I'll be back I'm going on a mission" I reply "Can't talk right now, don't worry I'll be ok" I finish as I close the communication and blocked him from calling for now

I continued to follow Sarah down the halls until we arrive at the hangar. We walk in and I saw dozens of Red Hounds preparing for what looks like a war. I looked around and saw Kodiaks rising from the ground and being moved into rows.

"Where are these coming from" I asked Sarah as we walked over to a wall on the right of the door

"We have an extensive storage unit below that houses all of our vehicles. They can be loaded and ready to go at a moment's notice."

"How many ships do you guys store here" I asked her as we grabbed weapons from a gun rack that emerged from a wall, similar to the ones in Halo 2

"We house 250 fighters, 250 interceptors, 25 Kodiaks, and a frigate the Horus" she said as she handed me two M-12 Locusts

"Thanks" I said thankful that I don't have to go through the list of weapons these guys have

She nodded her head in response and walked over to a steel box attached to the wall near the door. I watched her place her hand on a scanner and type in a security code on the box. It opened and she carefully removed a long object from the box. I continued to watch as she approached Isaac and handed him the object.

He thanked her and he removed the object and to some serious amazement I saw what looked like a sword. I thought I would never see these enter a serious battle. As Sarah walked away I caught her to ask her about the sword.

"Hey" I say grabbing her attention "did you just give him a sword" I asked fascinated by it

"Yes Isaac is a skilled swordsman." She said as she continued to a panel and began launching the Kodiaks

"Is there anything this guy can't do" I ask more to myself than to her

"He struggles with guns so he uses the sword to fight. He was taught by numerous swordsmen that the Red Hounds contacted for his training. Besides you didn't think he is ranked first just because of his biotics did you." She said raising an eyebrow to me

"But a sword… isn't that a bad idea to bring a bladed weapon to a fight with Collectors" I say trying to wrap my head around this idea of a sword being used

"You'll see why he prefers the weapon when you get down there. Now you might want to stop talking and jump on a Kodiak before they all leave." She said pointing to the few remaining in the hanger.

I looked around and saw that there was only one left now and it was seemed to be waiting for me so I ran to it and jumped on board. As the door closed I saw Isaac standing there in the middle. "The armor is on the side just grab it and put it on" he says as he looks into space, he seemed very determined or maybe focused.

Looking through the Kodiak I find the only set of armor they had that fitted. So I threw it on and placed the Locusts on the magnetic clips on my sides. I stretched trying to loosen up for the fight. It has been awhile since I've been in a battle so this should be fun.

"Sir we are entering the atmosphere of the planet" the pilot shouted from the front

"Good" Isaac said as he approached a communication device in the Kodiak. He began to press some buttons and an image of Sarah emerged "Sarah get the Ares a safe distance away from this planet. It isn't ready to face the Collector ship yet." He said through the device

"Understood Commander… wait commander there's some strange readings coming from the planet. The Collector ship isn't there" she said as she frantically typed on a console we couldn't see but before she could say anything another transmission came through of a turian under attack

"Sir there's something here but it's not Collectors, I repeat it is not the Collectors!" he shouts before he cuts out

Once the turian was cut off Sarah reappeared "Commander the soldiers are being massacred. It is an unknown enemy" she said as she continued typing

"Is it Husks" Isaac asked her

"No sir it's something else a new form maybe based on what I'm seeing from the reports they are sending me anyway. I'm not sure what it is but Commander be careful they are pressing our soldiers hard." She finished as her transmission ended

Well this will prove interesting… but something that is massacring the Red Hounds what the hell could do that?

"Sir we're about to land" the pilot shouts, well I guess I'll find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I wonder what's going on down there; I guess we'll see in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, Isaac, and where this is going. As always pardon any mistakes, thanks for reading and I look forward to seeing you again.<strong>


	17. Combat Hounds

**A/N: And I'm back, for however long. I apologize for such a long delay but I started on the rewrite of the early chapters then stopped because college started and it has been keeping me busy. There were so many things that have been hitting me that I've been having trouble getting free time to write. This chapter is going to be in 3****rd**** person, giving that a shot. So I'm not going to keep you from reading, so here it is the next chapter.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Joseph felt the shuttle shake and jerk as it landed on the unknown planet. The doors opened and dry heat slammed into his face. He stepped out of the shuttle and felt the weight of this armor as he took his first steps onto the dirt. The Red Hound's armor felt like it weight twice as heavy as his old set. His knees shook a little being unprepared for the weight but soon adapted to the extra payload.

Scanning the area Joseph saw that they landed separate from the group of Kodiaks. The surrounding area was like a forest but he could see a rocky terrain through the trees ahead of him. This systems sun was bright and emitted heat so fierce that it made him sweat within seconds of arriving.

"Where are we" Joseph asks wiping away the sweat from his face.

"We're about three-hundred yards away from the landing zone, on the opposite side of the facility. We couldn't risk landing in the same area as the others." Isaac said stepping out, placing his sword on his side. Joseph glanced at it and was able to recognize it as a sword very similar in appearance to that of gladius, a sword the Roman Legion used "Move out men we have to get going" he shouts in his commanding tone to the troopers in the shuttle. His voice even made Joseph himself want to obey him too.

Joseph watched as seven troopers exited the Kodiak, three turians, two krogans, and the last two were humans. Each soldier was wearing their helmets, so their faces were shielded from him.

"So do we know what's attacking us" asked one of the turians

"Who cares a fight is a fight" one of the krogans reply sounding eager

"No we don't, but whatever it is it killed our troops. Now keep your eyes open, intel on this mission is lacking so expect anything." Isaac said as he began to walk down a path that led out the forest

They all followed him as he led them down the path. Joseph removed a Locust from his side and readied it. Moving in a line they wondered through the trees until they exited near a cliff that looked over the mining facility that rested in some kind of valley. Upon further inspection Joseph realized that the rocky terrain was actually the section of ground that they removed to make room for the facility and mining. There were huge holes in the ground and buildings all over the place. The buildings brightly reflected in the sun blinding Joseph from seeing certain buildings in full detail.

"How big is this place" Joseph whispered as he examined the largest building, that he guessed was the main facility, that lies in the center.

"This place houses over two hundred miners and fifty soldiers along with a few teams of researchers. What we are looking at is the top part of the facility, there is another underground level and tunnels that lead other sections of the facility. We are going to one of the tunnels." Isaac answers as he turns down another path that led down a cliff side

As they descended down the path the mining base disappeared behind a large rock wall. A rock wall about twenty feet on both sides, yea this is asking for trouble. They remained on their course through a pass that would be perfect for an ambush. They continued going down until they came to a door built into the rock

"This is a side entrance we can use. I just have to input an authorization key" Isaac said as he removed a fake rock near the door that revealed a security pad "It will bring us straight to the core of the facility" he finished

He entered some numbers and soon the door opened and all you could see was a grey corridor that led down to another door. Isaac put the rock back and the group walked down the corridor until they reached the next door. Isaac removed his glove and put his hand on a scanner near the door and it opened too.

"What's with all these security doors?" Joseph asked as they made their way down another passage

"Since this entry way leads to the core of the facility we have to place numerous security points that are only accessible by Commanders. Past these doors" he said pointing to another door that was in front of them "we should enter one of the offices that the researchers used" he says as he placed his hand on another scanner allowing the door to open

When the door opened they walked into a damaged room. Lights were busted in areas, papers, rocks, desks, and tables were scattered across the room. Joseph entered the room sticking to the walls to prevent anything from getting the jump on him.

Walking next to the wall he found a strange rock with silver streaks running all over it. "Why are these rocks here?" He asked walking into the light and holding it up to get a better look at the rock.

"Mining and research base" Isaac quickly replied providing as little info about the bases exact properties

"Sir, there's blood here" a turian says as he kneeled behind a table

"But where are the bodies" another turian asked as he walked to a door that was across the room taking up as guard

"I don't know but we need to keep our eyes open" Isaac said as he looked through some of the papers on the floor. While shuffling through the papers something caught his eye. He grabbed a data pad that was under the papers he picked up earlier running his hand across it, his eyes raced across the pad scanning what was on the screen.

As Joseph stood there he decided he shouldn't just stand around any longer. He walked over to Isaac dropping the rock on the floor "What are you looking for" he asked as he kneeled down by Isaac.

"…Something" he said hesitating slightly "information on that something, among other things" he said as he tossed the pad to the ground and continued to look through the papers on the ground "Found you" he said pulling a data pad that was stuck under a desk "Let's go, we need to continue further" he said putting the data pad away in a slot on his chest plate.

Isaac signaled everyone to move forward and they began to walk across the room. The turian at the door opened it and everyone was shocked when a fist went through the turian's torso. The turian dropped to the ground his blood spilling onto the floor. Everyone drew their guns and aimed at the mysterious assailant. No one knew what it might be because of how dark it was but they didn't want to take any chances. As Joseph's finger reached the trigger he felt wind rush pass him with only a blue trail giving him any idea of what happened.

It took mere seconds for Joseph to realize what had happened. As his mind was able to collect its thoughts Joseph saw Isaac standing in front of them with his sword drawn and, from what he could tell, had pierced the attackers head, driving the tip of the blade through its forehead. He moved so fast… he moved across the room at such speed that Joseph didn't even see him. When Isaac removed his blade from the creatures head it fell to the ground. One of the humans ran to the fallen turian grabbing its head and searched for a pulse.

"Nothing sir… he's gone" the man said closing the turians eyes, Joseph looked at Isaac and he could see that Isaac was upset over the loss of the turian

"Let's see what the hell did this" Isaac said as he grabbed the creature by its throat and dragged it into better lighting.

He dropped it and what everyone saw puzzled even Joseph. It looked like a husk but Joseph could identify it as a human male. Joseph looked at the creature observing its characteristics. It had the Red Hounds armor on but it had weird blue lines running across its skull, most of its hair was gone, and its eyes were even glowing blue. The skin on him was very pale almost a grey and he had what looked like cables running through his body. The only thing Joseph could compare it to would be the Overseers he fought on Virmire but this one looks like it holds less intelligence then them and it had these cables which Joseph didn't remember the Overseers having.

"It seems the Collectors have found a new way of turning our people against us" Isaac whispered as he sheathed his blade and scanned the body with his Omni-tool "Extensive cybernetics, low brain activity, genetic mutation level… high. It's like a husk but more evolved… stronger." he stated turning away from it and looking at his fallen soldier

"It's similar to the things I fought on Virmire" Joseph said looking closely at the creature, his words catching everyone's attention

"You've seen these things before" a krogan exclaimed sounding shocked

"Well like it. The ones I fought were turians and they retained their minds. They were a project of Saren, they called themselves the Overseers"

"Oh yes the Overseers, I forgot about them" Isaac says looking at Joseph "We've received reports of them in some systems a while ago but the Commanders of those relays took care of them over time. If the Collectors are trying to recreate that to use as soldiers then we might have a problem."

"I don't think they'll be able to recreate it with such success. The Collectors have advance technology but they don't possess all the tech of the Reapers" Joseph replied

"Yea, a Reaper killed one of our Commanders at another relay. Johannes I think his name was, he was a good man… very dedicated. The monster destroyed all but a few of that relays fleet." Isaac responded revealing that he knew about the Reapers

"Where did he have a run in with a Reaper" Joseph asked looking at him with a questionable look

"Johannes had a small fleet that patrolled silently in Geth space. We have a very small presence there. While on patrol the Reaper attacked and killed Johannes as he sacrificed himself and his crew to buy the few remaining ships time to escape."

"What are you doing in Geth space?"

"We can discuss that later. Right now I have to worry about the Collectors and I don't want to take chances of them killing anymore of my people and turning them into these things." Isaac states making Joseph look at him and wonder what else he knows

Isaac turned and began typing on his omni-tool "Susan" he says

"Yes sir" Joseph hears her respond

"I want you to tell our engineers to prepare AA guns on every vital planet we have and redirect the soldiers on those planets as man power. Alert all ships to head to the more key planets and protect them. I'm depending on you to assign their locations while I'm down here. However I want Carriers; Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hera, Hephaestus, Hestia, and the Poseidon to be assign at our shipyards. Tell them when they reach their assigned planets to have their frigates, interceptors, and fighters prepared to launch. I don't want the Collectors taking those points. The rest is up to you while I'm down here."

"Understood sir" she replies "I won't let you down"

"I know you won't" he said as the transmission ended "Let's move" he said turning "Susan can handle that task while we do ours." he finished as he opened the door but he stopped and did a scan of the dead turian "Rest easy knowing that you will be remembered" Isaac whispered as he continued through. This sentiment puzzled Joseph as he wondered what that was about.

"Isaac what is our task" Joseph asked as he followed him through the door with the others behind him

"To gather the vital data they have here and to secure this base." He said as they walked down a dark hallway "We've already got the data"

"So you came down here just to help secure this base and retrieve some data?" Joseph stated questioning Isaac's motives.

"I… have other reasons" he replied hesitating once again. Isaac's hesitation made Joseph really curious about this thing that Isaac is looking for.

They followed the hallway when Isaac held up his fist signaling everyone to stop. "You hear that" he said glancing back at them.

Everyone ceased what they were doing and listened for any noise that might break out. The hallway fell silent and there was nothing. Soon Joseph heard a loud bang and another. Isaac moved forward slowly, cautiously, and soon he drew his blade. He approached a door on the right and opened it. He seemed to have examined the room rather quickly but found nothing as he backed out. Turning from the room he approached another door across from the other, this one seemed well hidden in the dark. Isaac stopped at the door and leaned his head near it backing away when another bang was heard.

He glanced at everyone and pointed at the door and opened it. As the door opened a glow emitted from it. Joseph crept to Isaac and glanced into the room. The first thing he noticed was the size of the room, there were doors leading into it from every corner but then something caught Joseph's eye. He watched in horror as creatures looking like the one we saw earlier, but varying by species, dragged some Red Hound mercs onto spikes, they weren't dead but were bordering it. Joseph thought that they must be the few surviving Hounds that didn't die in the initial strike. Joseph knew that soon they would become husks or die from their injuries. He also knew that they can't turn them into the same thing they saw earlier by using Dragon Teeth. This raised a question in Joseph's head. Maybe they bring them into the Collector ship and run the experiments; this is something that Joseph was sure he would learn eventually.

As Joseph watched them a figure jumped in front of the door and the next thing he knew he was slammed into the wall followed by a deafening scream being released. Joseph's world went blurry for a second because of the impact but it soon cleared and the thing he saw was not an improvement. The deformed face of one of the Hound's mercs was near his. The only thing stopping it was that both of the Krogans had grabbed its body as a quick reaction, they struggled to keep it from finishing him.

The Krogan pulled it away from Joseph. It thrashed and they threw it into the room, slamming into a couple of the same creatures that were charging for the door. Isaac seemed unmoved by their intimidating appearance as he threw his hand up and a barrier appeared at the entrance of the door. The creatures slammed into it and began pounding and slamming into it, attempting to break the barrier. As the group thought they had things under control a door on the far side of the hallway opened and waves of husks came charging out.

Isaac motioned his head towards them, his troops seemed to understand very well as they moved in front of the horde and began to release volley after volley of bullets into the tight halls cutting the husks down. Joseph decided to join them and pulled out the Locusts and began to spray through them as well. He turned his head and saw Isaac enter the room shutting the door as he walked in. Knowing that he should be able to handle himself Joseph returned to shooting the waves of husks.

"I guess we know what happened to the miners" a human says as he switches to his shotgun and blasts a hole in a nearby husk.

The minutes flew by and the husk wave was slowing down until eventually only a single husk staggered towards the group. They all sighted on the last husk and absolutely destroyed it, one would say overkill considering there was little left of it.

"It's a shame that this happened." a turian stated as everyone waited for more husks that might emerge from the doors

As they stood there Joseph remembered that Isaac entered a room full of those creatures, so he turned and ran to the door. The door opened and a body flew past him into the wall, its unprotected head slamming into the wall spilling its blood and brain onto the wall and on Joseph.

Joseph looked into the room and saw Isaac standing in the center, blade drawn, and blood ran down the walls, while sliced and crushed bodies littered the floor around him. Joseph walked in and jumped back as a body fell from the ceiling.

"Holy crap" Joseph said as he looked at the carnage that this one man created. Joseph's eyes scanned Isaac to observe any damage he might have taken. To his surprise Isaac had only a few cuts on his face, his blood dripping down his face. The rest of him was covered in the blood of the creatures.

Joseph observed that the number of bodies seemed higher than what he initially saw; they must have entered from the other doors. "Yea that released a lot of tension." Isaac remarked sheathing his blade and taking a deep breath.

"I think anyone in this base is either dead, turned, or they were taken by the Collectors." Joseph says kind of pointing out something that he thought was obvious at this point

Isaac turned to him and his body began to glow as he clenched his fists. "We don't know that yet." He said sounding calm but his body revealed another story

Joseph recognized the danger and backed up trying to get out of swinging distance "Ok… you said we have to clear this place out remember." Joseph said holding his hands up

Isaac didn't seem to dwell on that though. There seemed to be something else driving him… something pushing him. Isaac relaxed and turned down a hallway that had a sign above the entrance reading Soldiers Living Quarters. Joseph looked at him and back at the sign. His focus on Isaac broke only when the rest of the squad walked in his line of sight.

"What's Isaac looking for really" Joseph whispered to a turian as he walked behind him. Joseph waited for a response but after walking down the hall he knew he wasn't going to get one.

The group continued down and as they approached a fork in the hall. Joseph noticed something on the right side and a terrible smell. Isaac stopped and looked down at the object causing everyone to halt as well. Joseph pushed his way to the front and looked at what Isaac saw. The sight was almost as gruesome as what Isaac did earlier. There were bodies running all the way down the hall to a door with the words "Soldiers Living Quarters" marked above the door. The body count was so large that there were piles of bodies on top of each other. Looking down the corridor Joseph noticed that there was a mix of Red Hound troopers, husks, those creatures, and even Collectors. The sight of dead Collectors confirmed that they were here but they obviously are gone now.

"They made a last stand here it seems" Isaac said as he scanned the corpses with his eyes

Joseph observed the bodies too but what he was curious about was why they weren't in stasis like they were supposed to be. Could it have been that the swarms couldn't make down this far or something else… this is something that makes him wonder.

They made their way through the bodies and as they did Joseph felt like he was walking in a river of blood. He examined a few of the bodies along the way and saw that the deaths of many of the Collector forces out here were killed by bullets. After trekking through the river they arrived at the door that Isaac has been leading them to. The door had the Hounds symbol but it was hard to distinguish because of the blood that covered it and the holes that were scattered across it from the shots fired by the Collectors.

Isaac stopped in front of the door and hesitated to open it. But after building up some courage and pushing through his apparent fear he opened the door and wave of death struck everyone causing Joseph to gag and almost throw up. They entered the room and the death in there outnumbered the one outside. When entering one would think the entire floor was made of bodies. The beds were tossed to the walls, lights were destroyed, blood dripped from the ceiling, the Red Hounds fallen were torn to pieces, there are a few people who were impaled onto the walls, and Joseph even saw a few dents in the siding that looked like something hit them with great force.

Joseph scanned the area and noticed that there were less Red Hounds in here but more of a body count for the Collector forces. Isaac walked on top of the bodies to make his way across the room. He seemed to know where he was going because he walked over to the corner in the far back right of the room and squatted. As Joseph made his way across he saw that Isaac squatted next to a turian lying against the wall with Collector bodies surrounding it. This turian was odd to Joseph though. It seemed to lack the crest of horns that a turian like Garrus had. Joseph looked at the turian and saw that its body was slender and seemed more… feminine. It had its armor on but it had suffered severe damage. It had numerous bullet holes in its torso plating and a laser burn that shredded its arm and leg plating.

"You knew this turian" Joseph asked as he squatted next to Isaac

"Yea she was a…friend" that caught Joseph's attention 'she' he didn't think he would ever see a female turian. The word 'she' was soon replaced in Joseph's mind by the hesitation that Isaac had. Joseph was about to press the matter more when Isaac grabbed the turian woman by the shoulders and gently moved her over.

He slid his hand on the floor and stopped on the panel she was sitting on. Upon further inspection Joseph was able to see a security lock located on the ground. Isaac didn't have the passcode so he formed a fist and, using his biotics, he punched through the metal with ease. He dug around for a bit before pulling out a data-pad, this one seemed different.

"Alright I have what I came for. Now we need to make sure that this place is clear. I want you three to search the lower levels." he said pointing to the two remaining turians and one of the humans. "You two go clear the top floors and the tunnels." He commanded pointing to the krogan

"Yes sir" they said in unison and rushed out determined to carry out their orders leaving Joseph with Isaac and the other human trooper. The other trooper didn't stand around for long as he moved and sat across the room next to the opened door, watching the hallway

It took a second for Joseph to realize that he was still squatting next to the dead turian female. Realizing he didn't want to squat anymore he took a seat on the floor where there weren't bodies, which was next to her.

"Susan" Isaac said over his omni-tool "I want you to dispatch a few Kodiaks down here and about twenty soldiers. I'm sure this place is safer now so we should be able to secure it."

"Understood sir" Susan replies "Sir did you find… it" Susan said changing her words to hide what she truly meant

"Yea…" Isaac said as Joseph caught him glancing at the turian female "it's destroyed" he finished, sorrow clearly running in his voice. While Joseph was listening he thought that it seemed as if Isaac was trying to avoid say the word 'her'.

"I'm sorry sir" Susan says as her voice cuts off, sounding sorrowful

"Rest easy knowing that you will be remembered" Isaac whispered as he shut the eyes of the dead turian female, sorrow was evident in his voice now and it was very clear.

"Isaac I have to know, was she someone special" Joseph asked looking at him as Isaac sat on a dead Collector in front of the turian

"Yea… you could say that" he said staring at her lifeless body. Joseph was watching Isaac's face closely so he saw when a small smile appeared on his face but it seemed to be mixed with sorrow and joy.

Joseph was going to say something but they were interrupted when Isaac received an incoming transmission from his omni-tool. "Sir" Susan's voice rang from the device again "The shuttles are launched. The signal that confused our readings is gone now and I did a scan of the base, it seems we eliminated much of the opposing forces. Also I dispatched a shuttle for you when you wish to leave"

"Thanks Susan" Isaac says as the omni-tool goes dark "Let's go; the rest of the squad will assist our forces when they arrive." Isaac said while he bent down and picked up the dead turian woman, lifting her in his arms. "I'm sorry" Joseph heard him whisper to her as he turned and walked through the door with his soldier following behind him

Not wanting to be left in this room by himself Joseph followed Isaac as they took a different path out.

**Moments later**

Turns out that the different path lead to the front of the base and it looked like a war broke out here. It was obvious that the Red Hounds who landed didn't go down without a fight. There were bodies from the exit all the way to the Red Hound line where few bodies still remained. These few were lucky to have died here and not suffer the fate of the others.

"Over ran" Joseph said looking at the number bodies

Joseph was looking at the ground and the bodies when he heard the roar of Kodiaks. He looked up and saw four Kodiaks descend upon them.

"Joseph" Isaac said in a stoic tone glancing back at him "I appreciate the help. I'll answer any questions that you may have" he finished as the shuttles landed in front of them.

"Sir, your shuttle is ready" a turian who walked out of the Kodiak stated to Isaac

"Sergeant, purge this place" Isaac commanded as he walked past him and stepped into the Kodiak without even looking at the guy

"Yes sir" the sergeant responded before he ran off leading the rest of the Hounds' forces.

Isaac stepped in the shuttle while his follower and Joseph entered seconds later. Joseph held onto a bar that ran across the top, using it as support. The shuttle shook as it lifted from the ground and began to fly back towards the ship.

"We'll be back at the Ares soon sir" the pilot shouted from the front

Isaac gave no response he just stood there staring at the woman in his arms. The entire ride Joseph watched as Isaac just looked at this female turian. Joseph was really becoming curious about this situation and questions plagued him.

**Moments Later**

"Sir we're here" the pilot shouted followed by a slight jerk

Joseph released the bar and after the shuttle doors opened, he stepped out. Joseph looked around and saw that there were a couple of Red Hound soldiers waiting outside. He scanned the room and saw Jesse and Liara standing at the door that exits the hangar. Joseph could see Jesse glaring at everyone, moving his eyes side to side making Joseph chuckle a little. They've spent this much time on here and Jesse still thinks that they will kill them.

Jesse and Liara began to move towards Joseph as Susan entered the hangar and made her way to the shuttle.

Joseph turned his head and saw Isaac step out clutching the woman still not wishing to let go. His head was tilted down, looking at her so Joseph couldn't see his face but he felt a sense of mourning emitting from Isaac.

"Sir" Susan said softly as she arrived. She put her hand out to touch Isaac's arm but he ignored her and walked past her and Joseph. He was looking forward but when he walked past Joseph it was like he wasn't even there. Isaac continued to walk across the hangar and out the door without even looking back.

"He's really taking her death badly" Susan whispers, her eyes gazing at the door he walked through

"Who is she" Joseph asked, trying to get a feel for the situation

Susan's neck snapped towards him from his question. The look she gave Joseph was one that told him that he wasn't supposed to hear what she said. "I've got to go. There are things I have to arrange" she hastily said walking fast across the hangar and out the door too.

Joseph looked at the door blankly and confused. He was so lost that he failed to see Liara and Jesse standing in front of him.

"Hello any one in there" Jesse says waving his hand in front of Joseph's face breaking his mind from his own hold

"What… I'm sorry my mind was wondering in a realm of questions" Joseph responds

"Well try not to get lost in there" Jesse jokingly remarked

"How was it" Liara asked clearly curious

Joseph looked at Jesse "Things were more different than I thought they would be" Joseph says hinting at another change

"For better or worse" he responds getting the message

"Worse, there were creatures that were like the Overseers but less evolved… more basic or crude in design"

"Well we will have to be careful then. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." Jesse stated as he slapped Joseph's back

"Also Isaac promised to answer any questions I might have." Joseph said as he walked across the hangar with Jesse and Liara behind him.

"Then let's go see him right now." Jesse stated "We need answers now" he finished as they walked through the hangar door.

Joseph knew that he couldn't argue with Jesse. His mind seems set on those answers and when his mind is made up he's as stubborn as Brent.

"Well let's see if we can get the answers Isaac promised me." Joseph whispered feeling a little bad that they are about to ask Isaac all these questions after he seemed so saddened.

**A/N: Well then that was fun right? Who is the woman and why is Isaac taking her death so hard. You'll also get some more insight into the Hounds it seems. I know I don't say this much but reviews are appreciated since they help me improve. Also I'm glad you guys are still reading this and dealing with my chaotic schedule so I give you my thanks for your continued support and patience. Pardon any mistakes. Hopefully I won't be gone too long but the next update most likely won't be next week since there are a bunch of exams but don't rule it out. So later and can't wait to see you guys again.**


End file.
